Love
by beginimperfectly
Summary: Elena makes a choice which changes her life forever. Takes place during 3x14 'Dangerous Liaisons'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm getting back into the groove of this, so I'd classify myself as fairly new here. Let me know your thoughts (nicely). I've been working hard on this story, trying to capture the pairing. Enjoy!**

* * *

She had promised him to tell him what his mother had said to her. She gave him her word. So, what was she supposed to do now? Could she really tell him all of this? Elena knew if she did, her chances of getting rid of Klaus would vanish. Elijah and all of rest of the original siblings (except for Finn, maybe) would do everything in their power to stop Esther. And that included killing their own mother. And Esther was their last hope.

Picking up her dress, Elena continued to walk through the large hallways, listening to her heels click against the white marble floor. Everything in the Mikelson mansion was pristine. The white walls and gold trim, the shining marble floor. Elena felt empty inside.

Could she really allow Esther to do what she wanted? The idea of getting rid of her own children was baffling to say the least. While she was giving them what they wanted – a way to get rid of Klaus – it was also taking lives, ones that she cared about. Was that worth the price?

Elena stayed in her thoughts walking slowly down the hall. Her dress glittered against the light of the main room. Once more fixing the glove that she had pulled off earlier to give Esther some of her blood, she approached the balcony of the main staircase. Could she go through with it?

After all of this time she'd finally be able to get rid of Klaus for good. She could live a Klaus free life. He had caused her so much pain and loss. His existence was a threat to her family and herself. He had killed her loved ones.

But yet in doing so would mean no more Elijah. No more Rebekah even. And while she didn't know Kol or Finn, she felt they still deserved a chance to live.

She watched as the party continued in full swing below her, listening to the chatter and laughter. Off in the distance, was Mayor Lockwood chatting both animatedly and happy with people. From there, not too far of a distance away was Matt and Rebekah. He was smiling at her, making the blonde vampire almost blush. Elena felt happy for the pair. Her ex deserved happiness, even if it was with a supernatural creature. And Rebekah deserved to have a boy who could love her like Matt was capable of. Maybe for once her friend could finally have someone that wanted the things in life that he wanted for them when they were a couple.

Klaus was talking with Caroline by the bottom of the staircase banister. He was smiling and charming her with a story as he watched Caroline's face light up. Elena smiled. While her best friend wouldn't admit it, the bad hybrid had captivated her attention. Caroline chatted and laughed alongside Klaus. It comforted Elena at the way the hybrid made Caroline smile.

Her gaze moved to Stefan, brooding in the corner watching everyone. He was so different now with his emotions off, yet he still respected her in some way. He had gone along with plans of hers that made sense, and for that – while she no longer felt she was in love with him – she respected.

And then there was Elijah. He was talking with some girl in a red dress who was clearly flirting with him in the crowd of people. Watching as the townsperson flung her hair behind her shoulder, Elena had noted that she also puffed her chest out so that Elijah could get a better look at her breasts. While he took no mind to her actions, seeming actually disinterested in such moves, there was a twinge of jealousy Elena felt rising in her own chest. She halfheartedly wished to be the one to capture the original's attention. He spoke with such ease and grace with everyone; she reminisced about the way he would take care with her, watch her when he thought she wasn't looking, and always give her his undivided attention.

Thoughts of the previous interactions with his mother came back to her and suddenly she was glad his attention was elsewhere. Feeling slightly sick, she shook off the feelings and moved to rejoin the party.

Picking up her dress once more to walk down the grand stairs, Elena searched through the crowd. Maybe she could just go. Maybe she would be able to slip away from the crowd. She didn't owe anyone anything. It was a cold-hearted thought, but in truth, it had crossed her mind. Taking in a breath, she stopped in the middle of the crowded floor and braced herself. Stay or go? It was now or never.

"So how was my mother?" a voice calmly asked her in her ear. Elena took in a sharp breath and begrudgingly turned back to look back him. So, he had found her. Swallowing, she was glad his stare was momentarily preoccupied elsewhere, watching as Esther conspired with Finn on the staircase.

"Intense," Elena answered nervously.

Elijah glanced over at her after hearing the quiver in her voice. He felt a twinge of guilt for asking for such great and possibly dangerous information out of the girl. He and Elena had a very complicated relationship and he could tell she was trying to be strong and not show her distress. "And for what reason did she need to speak with you in private?"

Waiters came by with glasses of champagne, pausing between them for the pair to take. Grabbing both for the two of them, he took the glasses from the waiter's tray and set one in her gloved hand as she stared away from him.

"Elena," Elijah called politely, waiting for the human to look at him.

Esther stood on the grand stairs watching from afar as her son stood in front of the doppelgänger. He was waiting for an exchange of words to happen between them and Esther could guess its concerns. Giving Elena a knowing look, she waited, as if to signal, your move.

"Elena," Esther's voice rang out to her as she mixed the solvent with the doppelgänger blood. Elena slipped her black satin glove back on and swiftly went to leave the room. She didn't want to be there any longer than she had to be.

_"If you tell anyone about this– especially my children-" The words made Elena slow. "I will make sure to have you killed. There is no place I won't find you. Do not betray me."_

_Elena sucked in a breath and looked down at the finger she had given Esther for her blood. _

_"I mean what I said, Elena. My children are abominations. I cannot let them continue to exist."_

_Filled with regret, Elena stood there with her back to the mother. She could feel Esther's eyes boring into her. It wasn't the death threat which bothered Elena, rather it was the sinking feeling of betrayal she felt for hurting Elijah and the rest of the original siblings. Collecting herself, she didn't dare look back at the original witch as she pushed her shoulders back and continued through the heavy set of doors and back out into the hallway._

"Elena," Elijah called for a second time, watching as her stare was captivated by his mother. He put a hand on her arm for reassurance breaking her out of her reverie. He spoke to her again, clear and with caution in his voice. "Should I be concerned about my mother's intentions?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was afraid of what she wanted to come out. Should she lie to him? Could she tell him what she had done? If she did…but…no-…this was Elijah. The man she cared about. She trusted him. Could she really let him die?

Sneaking one last glance over at Esther, she observed how Finn was right by her side, staring at the pair as well.

"She just wanted to apologize," Elena said looking down at her glass of tainted champagne. She swallowed hard feeling the waves of intimidation hit her.

Elijah stared at her intensely, seeking out more information, "…for trying to have me killed." She said it in a tone that she hoped Elijah would pick up on, but she was having no such luck.

"So, it's true, then?" He stepped closer to her, staring down at her and making her breath catch in her throat. "She's forgiven Klaus?" Elena blinked a few times feeling rattled. Elijah had looked happy at such news, cracking the smallest of joyous smiles. She had rarely seen such happy emotions on his face. Guilt plagued her and she felt horrible for Elijah. She wasn't sure if she could keep up such a lie, but with both Esther and Finn staring at her, she wasn't sure what she could possibly do to keep them both safe.

Staring in his eyes, attempting to ignore her own heart beat in her ears, she forced herself to say the words she knew Esther and Finn were looking to hear. "It's true."

The fake smile she was trying to plaster on her face couldn't quite reach her eyes and she was hoping he would notice. He knew her. Couldn't he see this?

Elena was starting to feel sick at her own words. She wanted nothing more to exclaim the opposite now, no matter the cost of her own life. But she knew how powerful Esther was. She couldn't risk her loved ones, or Elijah getting hurt without first trying to please the mother and make her believe Elena would go along with this.

Elijah stared at her, seeing something was off with her. Her heart was beating furiously, a tell of lies. _But why would she lie?_ He wondered. Now he wasn't sure what to believe.

The dinging of a metal utensil against a champagne glass tore Elijah's attention on Elena.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," Esther called to the crowd. "Waiters are coming around with champagne."

Elena swallowed hard as she watched everyone take new glasses. She realized just what choice she had to make. Now she had to just figure out how to successfully make sure he wouldn't drink the tainted champagne.

"I invite you all to join me in raising a glass."

Moving her hand slowly off her gown, Elena took Elijah's free hand and held it in hers, squeezing it tight. She didn't dare look at him, for worry his mother was watching, but she knew he was staring at her.

"It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together as one," Esther announced to the crowd. "I'd like to thank you all for being a part of this spectacular evening." Catching eyes with Elena, Esther stared down at her and made the slightest of nods to the doppelganger. "Cheers."

"Cheers," the crowd echoed making Elena's head go fuzzy.

"Cheers," Elijah said turning back to face her with a smile. He clinked their glasses together and she stared at it. Her eyes flashed down briefly to the entwined hands and she was begging every creature in the possible universe to stop this. _Please, please, don't_, Elena internally begged Elijah. She could feel Esther's gaze sweep to her other children, watching as they all drank the cocktail.

Elena couldn't think. Her brain and body were filled with panic. She watched as he raised his glass closer towards his face, waiting and watching her do the same. This couldn't be happening. Staring at the glass, her heart pounded. If she went back…if she stopped this, she would be signing her own death certificate. Not to mention leave a large doorway open for her loved ones to be caught in the crossfires. But if she didn't stop this…could she live with herself? Could she let the man she has come to value, and all the ones he loved and continued to fight for, die?

_I can't,_ she panicked.

Taking his glass from his hands, she reached up her other hand which was clutching her own and placed it against his chest for leverage as she closed her lips against his.

Dumping his drink out as softly as she could on the floor next to them, Elena went to break the kiss, only to be surprised. Shock had dissipated from his body and he kissed her back. He was kissing her – and not a kiss, but rather, giving her many kisses. Pulling her closer, their lips continued to collide with one another. She felt her body softly mold against his as he moved, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

As much as she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and shocking rush of excitement at his reciprocating response, she pulled back, fluttering her eyes open down at the floor. She could feel the powerful stares of the crowd burning her skin and her feelings of uncomfortableness were showing to say the least. Glancing at the mess on the floor, she noted how very close it was to getting Elijah's shoes wet. Luck be with her though, it had puddled next to him instead, laying unconsumed on the floor.

She had done it.

"I-I have to go-…" Elena quickly noted, coming to a full realization what she repercussions were about to follow. Reluctantly pushing herself out of his arms, she went to set her drink on the waiter's tray to scurry off. As she did, she came to a realization. She couldn't leave anything behind. Esther could possibly use this. Acting quickly, Elena pretended to spill her drink once more. Knocking the drink down as she began to take her leave, the liquid splattered all over the tray and down to the floor. She knew she was making even more of a scene, but she couldn't let that deter her. She had to protect them all. "I'm so sorry," she apologized to the waiter, stepping back to avoid the mess.

_Your move_, she noted, returning Esther's glare with force. She knew the older woman comprehended exactly what she had done and why. She decided to interfere. _So, she was against them,_ Esther thought to herself. _Elena Gilbert has no idea what she has done._


	2. Chapter 2

She had picked them. She had picked for all of the Originals to live – even Klaus. And now she had no doubt Esther would be holding up her end of things and plot to end her life.

Elena's heart pounded in her chest. She was helpless but to hope that she rid of all the champagne that Esther may have created with her actions.

Running up the porch steps, Elena tried her hardest not to fall as she carried her dress up with her. "Bonnie!" Pounding on the witch's front door, she prayed her friend had not decided to go out while most of the town was away at the ball. "Bonnie, it's me, Elena. Please, open up!"

After leaving the mansion, Elena ran for Bonnie's. She was the only one who could possibly help her now. Esther was drawing her power from the Bennett line, so maybe some of that same magic could help her.

"Elena?" Bonnie came to the door wrapping her sweater tighter against her body as she switched on the outside light and opened her front door. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the ball with Damon and Stefan?"

Elena internally hit herself. Stefan and Damon. She had forgotten all about them. Shaking her head and biting her lip, she gathered her dress, pushing her way inside and quickly shutting and locking the door behind her. Elena shut off the porch light and looked around outside. "No, I-I need your help."

The paranoia Elena was displaying was more than worrisome and Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what had gone on at the Mikelson' s. "Elena…" She stumbling behind her in confusion as she let her best friend drag her back to her bedroom. "What is going on? What did you do?"

Elena stopped, twirling around in her dress and looking at Bonnie fretful. "I don't have much time," she said, explaining the whole story.

* * *

"Hold on, wait a second," Bonnie put her hand up, stopping her friend to absorb everything Elena was telling her. "So, you kiss the most eligible bachelor in town to stop him from completing the binding spell Esther put on her children – which, by the way, would have stopped Klaus – only to then put a death sentence on your life. Are you kidding me Elena?!"

"It's not just that," Elena said now feeling ill about her actions. She sat on the edge of Bonnie's bed. As much as she wanted to correct Bonnie in her feelings about Elijah, it didn't much matter in the moment. "Bonnie, I couldn't let her do it. I mean, I know we hate Klaus and after everything he has done…trust me, I know." She took her friends hands in hers. "But I couldn't let her kill them. They didn't want this life either. It's not like they had a choice in being a vampire, and even if they did…just because their mother thinks they are abominations…no one should die because of that."

Bonnie shook her head, still unable to speak. While she loved her best friend's compassion, she had a difficult time in understanding how she could ruin this opportunity, only to make herself a target as well.

"I couldn't let them all die Bonnie. It's wrong. And like I said, as much as I don't like them, I don't want them to all die."

"You mean Elijah," Bonnie corrected, staring up at her. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Elena pulled her hands away from her friend. While she knew she did, she wasn't ready to admit it yet, and in truth, she wanted him to be the first one to know. Not someone else.

"What about Stefan and Damon?"

Guilt swept Elena and punched her in the gut. She had left Damon on the floor in the library unconscious and Stefan to see her actions. "I-…."

She suddenly felt like she had to explain herself and it didn't feel right. While it may have seemed like she owed Bonnie an explanation, in reality she didn't. "Look," Elena sighed, "I really could use your help right now. You are the only one who can help me now."

Bonnie looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

Elena explained being the key to destroying the originals. Esther needed her to complete her spell by using her blood, but if Elena wasn't around, Esther would have no way of destroying her children. Elena needed to run. She needed to run and hide and probably not ever return to Mystic Falls, for if Esther did find her, she would try to wipe out the 5 originals.

"So please, I need your help," Elena begged her friend. She was hoping Bonnie could give her some sort of protection and work some magic in her favor.

"...okay, alright..." Bonnie gave in to Elena's pleading eyes. While she couldn't believe her friend had gotten herself in this situation, it was even more incredulous that they were now working to save the originals - Klaus especially - as they had been dead set on wanting to kill him.

"Okay," Bonnie sighed holding up the spelled necklace. "And here," she told her handing Elena a wad of cash she pulled out from her desk drawer. "It's not much, but it is at least something."

Elena stared at the cash and hesitated. "Bonnie…I can't-"

"Elena, you are about to go on the run – alone I might add. While I've spelled a bracelet and a necklace for you to hide your location and change your appearance, you still need places to stay and get food to eat, all of which require money. It's not like there are any banks are open at this time a night and you know Esther and Finn will be keeping an eye out on your accounts."

Elena swallowed hard and accepted the cash.

"I have one more thing I want to do. Well, two actually," She said patting the bed to her friend. Instructing Elena to lay down in the middle, she lit the candles all around her room and pulled out her grimoire.

Nervously, Elena looked around the room. "Bonnie, what are you doing?"

"Remember Mikel? Esther had found a way to give him heightened qualities, better than the rest."

Elena sat up, feeling both confused and nervous to where this could be going.

"Do you trust me?" Bonnie asked her friend, stopping at the page where she needed.

Looking from the book to her friend, Elena nodded.

"Then lay back and do as I say…"

Laying back, Elena breathed deeply and stared up at the ceiling. She listened to her friend chant words in Latin. Her mind began to wander back to Elijah. She wondered how he was doing and if he was okay. Would Esther have made a move on him? Finn? Suddenly there was a powerful jolt in her body and Elena felt as if her body had begun to split into two. Sharp unimaginable pains slashed at her head and she rushed to put her hands on her temples. What was Bonnie doing to her? Her head continued to throb a horrid beat. It was as if her brains were about to push out from her skull. Crying out once more Elena felt everything around her go black and the pain consumed her.

* * *

"Elena. Elena!"

Elena groaned, feeling like a truck had hit her entire body. The last thing she remembered was cutting her hand at Bonnie's request for her blood. What had happened?

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to her friend's concerned eyes, confused about what was going on. "Bonnie what happened?"

"I…. I did something. I want you to have every chance you can get Elena. You're about to go on the run from the most powerful people."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed. She wasn't' sure what that had to do with what just made her pass out.

"I gave you qualities of a vampire. One's I thought you may need – super speed, heightened senses…healing…"

Eyes wide, Elena looked panicked at her friend. "blood lust?"

"N-no, I don't think so," Bonnie said biting her lip. She had never done such a spell before. Honestly, she wasn't sure if one truly existed. She had tweaked an existing spell hoping it would work. If Esther could turn her children into vampires, why couldn't she do something similar for Elena?

"But what about the spirits? Are they okay with this? Bonnie, the balance of nature…" Elena was panicking in concern for her best friend. While she admired and was partly relieved on gaining such abilities to help her, she also didn't want her friend sacrificing anything for her.

Bonnie put her hands on Elena's. "Relax okay? I'm sure the balance of nature wouldn't mind helping you out considering an original witch and original vampire are after you. I think having those two after you are enough to balance out my actions."

Swallowing, it hit her once more how much trouble she had gotten herself into. Glancing at the clock, panic flooded her. "Oh god, I need to get out of here. I've been here for almost two hours!" She darted off the bed and gathering the things Bonnie gave her.

Grabbing some clothes from her drawers, Bonnie outstretched her arm and gave Elena some spare clothes to change into. She saw her friend's hesitance once again and rolled her eyes, pushing them on her. "Elena, it's not like you can go home, and you certainly can't be running around in a full ballgown the entire evening. Please just take them." Passing her layers of clothes, Bonnie had a hard time this would be the last moments in seeing her friend. "They're your jeans anyway – your favorites. I had taken them a while ago and been meaning to give them back."

A small smile crossed Elena's face. "But they were your favorites as well…" She stared at the pair of jeans in her hands before going off to the bathroom to change. Slipping out of her dress, she quickly put on the street clothes and jewelry that Bonnie had given her. It was a good thing they were close to the same size.

Passing her a pair of tall boots when she emerged from changing, Bonnie roped her friend into a tight hug and gave her a large handbag. "You got everything?"

Making sure the necklace and bracelet were securely on her, she nodded. Tears were now gathering in both of the girls' eyes. It was time to say goodbye.

They hugged one another again tightly and let the water fall from their eyes. After everything, this was it. Neither had an idea when they were going to see each other again – if at all.

"Thank you," Elena whispered before pulling back.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Bonnie asked, putting her forehead to her friend's.

Biting back more tears, Elena nodded softly. "You too. No big spells okay? Everyone here needs you. You have to protect them."

They parted and walked to the door. On accident, Elena went super speeding to the living room.

"Well, I guess we know it works," Bonnie chuckled to her friend as Elena hit the door frame in shock.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Elena muttered back to her friend. She made a conscious effort to walk towards the front door. When she made it without moving at vampire speed, she turned to Bonnie once more. "Look after Jeremy okay? I-…he's all that is left. And as much as I hate this, I have to protect him. I- "

Bonnie pulled her into another teary hug. "I'll take good care of him Elena. He'll be okay. I'll make sure of it."

Nodding, she squeezed her friend one more time, thanking her again, and together they opened the door. Biting her lip, Elena stared off in the darkness scared. She had to leave everyone she loved and the only place she had ever really known. Sucking in a deep breath, she hugged her friend once more for security, and ran off at vampire speed, leaving a startled and tearful Bonnie behind.

* * *

**A/N: So there is chapter two. Please review! I'd love feedback on the story line I have going and the writing (-just be kind please!) Thank you all for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

She made it far from the outskirts of town. The first place she had thought of was the abandoned mansion where she was first introduced to Elijah. It was miles outside of Mystic Falls, and being the wreck she was, she wasn't sure if she could go much further in the middle of the night. Elena was a mess. A huge mess.

Running into the abandoned house, she collapsed in the middle of the front room, falling to her knees as she clawed at her chest and stomach. It was as if all the air had been sucked out of her surroundings. She was so distraught she felt as if her heart was about to leap from her chest and run off. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Alaric. Hell, even Stefan and Damon.

The sacrifice felt so great. So terrible.

_But I had to,_ she thought to herself. Slowly, she had gathered some breaths and fell to her side. She had to.

Swallowing hard, she thought of how much better – how much safer – they would be with her gone. Esther couldn't do anything more to harm her family or their existence without her blood. Her and Finn would have full concentration on her and most likely not bother with her loved ones. And even if she did, she would have Bonnie to deal with – the current carrier of the Bennett line. Esther would not do anything to her.

Getting up from the dirty ground, Elena locked the house door and made herself a place to lay for the night. She set her bag down near her makeshift floor bed and made sure to keep every necessary thing near her in case she needed to quickly run. Wrapping her arms around herself, she pulled her sweater around her frame tighter. While she was emotionally exhausted, her body felt otherwise.

Listening closely, she could only hear the sounds of the bugs chirping and the wind dancing in the outside night. Such sounds were incredible. The heightened hearing was really something.

Deciding to walk through the large house, Elena went exploring hoping to take her mind off of things.

* * *

The stack of books on the table were a bittersweet surprise. Walking up to them, she put her hand on a book. She listened to the spine of the book crack as she opened the hard cover. It made her softly smiled, as the familiar feelings had hit her.

The room held memories of when Rose told her about the sun and the moon curse. It was also where Elena learned more about her doppelgänger heritage. Coincidentally, it was here that she also learned of the death sentence on her life. Such realizations and drama felt so long ago. It was before she had met Klaus, before the death of Jenna…before so much had happened.

Shutting the book, Elena decided to call it a night and went back to the room with her makeshift bed. Laying down, she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to sleep. Unfortunately, nothing would come and so she was left huffing and laying on her back, staring up at the high vaulted ceilings of the abandoned mansion.

She silently hoped she had done enough to warn Elijah. It was this house that had made her think of him. Even in meeting him and their history together, something had happened that made her respect him. She liked him. And it was in a way that was deeper than she knew until now.

Maybe, just maybe, she had gotten through to him. Maybe he was safe now. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Turning on her side, she tried to keep her tears at bay. It was an odd feeling to miss him, but she did. She missed how she felt safe near him. She felt things about him and about herself that only he brought out in her when he was around her. It had taken her so long to figure out her feelings and thoughts that now there was no longer a chance.

Biting her lip, she sighed and closed her eyes. Although she felt certain things for him, she also knew his track record with Katherine and being a doppelgänger. There was a large seed of doubt in her mind that it was her that he wanted when he kissed her back. Her looks that mirrored Katherine were always something that haunted her. Was she ever really her own person? She'd be lying to herself if such hadn't crossed her mind before. She knew it was a big reason why she had Damon and Stefan in her life. It was also part of the reason they stayed.

Hugging herself tightly, she turned in her bed again and went back to laying belly up, staring at the ceiling. There were so many things she still wanted to do and to say. And now she couldn't. Guilt swamped her and she closed her eyes. She had felt guilty about so many things tonight – running off on Elijah the most heavysome on her mind.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping awoke Elena. Fear and panic were the first two emotions to hit her. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she did. Sitting up, her hands went for her necklace and bracelet. Feeling both were still on, she sighed a breath of relief.

She took a minute. Everything around her and inside her felt heightened and she felt overloaded with everything.

_I keep moving, I don't stop,_ she thought to herself. _I keep going._

Gathering her things, Elena made sure to check her surroundings before running off.

She hung around just outside Mystic Falls for the morning. She wanted to get breakfast and some money out before venturing too far. If Esther would start tracking her accounts, she didn't want to be in a different state yet. She was going to get the cleanest head start she could get.

Walking into a diner outside of town, she grabbed an empty booth and sat down. She ordered a coffee and eggs with toast from the waitress and sat there trying to formulate where she would go next. There was an ATM on the wall behind her. She decided to use that last. Eating her breakfast, she quickly devoured it before walking over to the machine and gathering as much money as she possibly could.

_Goodbye Mystic Falls,_ she told herself before running off and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I will be posting three chapters for everyone by tonight! Chapters 3, 4, and 5 are all fairly short, but have lots of drama and awesome story to read through. Enjoy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Two months and four days. That is how long it has been since she ran off and disappeared from her home town and old life. Every day she had thought about it and every day she had missed it. She had left Virginia to go to Georgia, then Florida, and now New York. She felt more comfortable in a big city with lots of going on. She figured it was because there was so much around her. It was a city that never slept. She was just one person in a crowd of so many.

Elena never stayed in one place for longer than a few weeks. She knew Esther couldn't do a tracking spell on her because of the bracelet Bonnie had given her, but she wasn't sure what else the original witch would be capable of.

While in Georgia she had met up with a coven of witches. Luckily, they had known the Bennett line and was more than welcoming to Elena when she told them of her link to Bonnie. They had helped her. She was taught things about herbs and remedies. While she didn't stay with them long, she got a hold of her vampire speed and was given a book about such items of nature that could help her if she ever need it. She was grateful for them.

In Florida, she came across a vampire hunter. She was afraid at first, but in the times she watched him around, he reminded her of Alaric. He had caught her one evening watching him. Elena thought she had been stealthy, but he had been aware that he was being watched by her for days. He tried to kill her at first. He saw how she possessed abilities only a vampire would have, but she told him of the doppelgängers and decided to lie about how they were given the similar abilities to protect themselves. Her lie paid off and their trust for one another grew.

He had helped her like Alaric once had when Stefan turned. He helped her be stronger, sneakier, and protect herself better. He honed her vampire sensory skills and showed her how to build a bow and arrow out of sticks and twine. He gave her tips on how to better effectively use vervain, and he helped her learn how to get out of ropes in case she was ever trapped in a situation. They parted their ways mutually. Austin, the hunter, went westward and Elena went north.

So here she was in New York in some dingy motel. She couldn't afford much and the cash she had earned was mostly under the table. In the time she spent with Austin, he had also taught her the art of hand to hand combat. Many times, she would use her skills out at underground fight clubs. On the nights she would come home beaten and bloody, he would clean her up and take care of her, each splitting the cash winnings in return.

Slinging her bag on her the motel bed, Elena sat on the edge and sighed. Things had changed so much. She had changed a lot. Wondering how her family and friends were, she flipped open her burner cell and was tempted to dial Jeremy. She missed him terribly and wondered how mad and upset he was for her departure. She was hoping he wasn't too upset and didn't waste too much time over her leave. She wanted him to be happy.

Laying back in bed, she swallowed hard. She wondered how Elijah was as well. She actually wondered to herself how the entire original family was and if they were still alive. She certainly hoped so.

Her thoughts drifted her off to dreamland and when she awoke it was dark out. Sighing, Elena showered and changed, figuring getting drunk and clubbing was what she wanted to do tonight. She needed to get lost in the crowd, just as her thoughts were lost in her mind.

Showering and changing, Elena left her dingy motel and headed for the streets of New York.


	5. Chapter 5

Another fist hit her face and Elena wasn't sure how she got here. Standing outside in the middle of an alleyway she stood in the middle of a circle of people who were beating her.

She had gone to a New York club hanging mostly out at the bar. After a few drinks, she felt her skin crawl as if someone was watching her. It made her uneasy and so she made her way to the dance floor hoping for the cover of people to protect her.

It did at first. Elena felt safer, but then she noticed the vampires which were all around the club. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she recognized just what they were when she spotted them staring at her.

It was stupid of her to leave the club, but she did. And now here she was being circled by them. Austin had taught her how to protect herself against more than one vampire, but seven was pushing it.

"You are fine," the male vampire elongated his words and stared at her hungrily. He crowded her into a tight huddle with his friends and circled around her.

Smacked her across the face and Elena's head went flying to the side. That really hurt. And now Elena was getting pissed. "Are you done?"

The male was taken a back for a moment. He was angry now from what Elena could tell. He was not a man that enjoyed a woman taunting and overpowering him. He raised his fist to punch her.

Elena used her gift of vampire speed to run behind him, holding his arm that was raised to punch her behind his head. Snapping his neck in a quick motion, she watched as he fell forward. Her confidence was rising at the predicament she got herself into.

It only took a moment before she went speeding around and fighting off the rest of his friends. She would have had them if it weren't for one being fast enough to grab her and pull her back by her hair. And it was from that that the upper hand she had fell and instead became a punching bag.

She cried out as one of them staked her in the stomach. Stumbling forward, the man holding her let her fall, watching her pain with a snicker. Elena listened to them laugh at her and snigger at her moans of pain. Moving to stand up, she pushed herself onto her knees and grabbed the stake from her lower abdomen, quickly pulling it out. She let out of a cry of pain and relief, moving then to use the stake to stab her new captor in the shin. She felt satisfied when she heard him cry out, but it was short lasted, as she herself being brought up by her neck, only to have a chunk of flesh taken from her neck. They dropped her bleeding body, and before she could react further, she felt a stake come thrusting down into the back of her shoulder. Crying out at the pain, she fell forward in exhaustion.

The three vampires smelled the air filled with her blood and growled. So human and sweet. They didn't know how she possessed their gifts of speed and strength, but it didn't matter anyhow. She would be dead soon enough.

Elena had sensed their desire, nervous by the looks on their faces. She felt powerless as she laid on the ground bleeding heavily. Get up, get up, she kept telling herself. She had to keep fighting.

A rush of her wind flew past her face and her captor went falling forward, his heart ripped from his back. A large hole remained open as his dead body lay beside her. Elena watched as a blurred figure went super speeding to the others, ripping their hearts out from the fronts of their chests this time.

It was a familiar sight. It gave her a sense of déjà vu.

Recognizing the back of her savior, Elena swallowed hard. She watched as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, wiping the blood from his hands before he turned to face her.

"Are you alright there?" the man asked, coming to kneel down in front of her. Not meeting his eyes, she stared down at each of his hands that grasped her upper arms in comfort. She wondered if he knew it was her.

Moving to leave his grasp, she gasped. Pain tore through her and her eyes snapped to the source. A thick wooden stake was still sticking out from her shoulder, planted deep in her flesh. Reaching up, Elena took in a deep painful breath and forcefully pulled out the object from the back of her shoulder.

The aftershock of the object missing from the wound was worse than the stake actually stuck in her body. The pain from the air hitting the wound made her hiss out in anguish and her body fell forward. The figure caught her. On reaction, met his eyes.

Her mistake was clear. She saw how his eyes widened in recognition. "Elena?"

Panicking, she moved to leave. "I have to go," Elena said weakly. Her head was buzzing and everything was spinning.

He helped her up to her feet and held her steady as she staggered. "Easy," the voice told her with a firm hold on her. She tried to focus hard. When she did, things were somewhat stable. It would have to do.

_I have to get out of here,_ she panicked to herself in her haziness of pain. Pushing the arms away, Elena went walking, which looked more like staggering, away from him. "I-I have to go."

He caught her right as she fell again, this time her full body weight against him. Before she could say more, her world went black.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you can guess who this mystery man is! Stay tuned for updates and send me reviews of your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6

He had finally found her after all of this time. Two months. It had taken him over two months to track her down and at first, he wasn't sure it was her. The woman he followed looked completely different – except for her hair. He admitted it was the reminder of Elena's long brown hair that captivated his sights and made him trail the girl. From what he could tell from afar, everything about her was different than Elena besides her hair. Following the woman out of the club, her stayed hidden in the shadows. He wondered to himself if she knew she carried an entourage of people behind her.

It surprised him to see such a stranger handle herself when she was confronted by the group of vampires. It surprised him even more to see her move as fast as them. He watched her fight off seven different vampires, only leaving three to torment her. Such an ability was why he doubted it could be his Elena. She did not possess the ability to move in such as a way. She was only human. He must have been mistaken. He turned to leave then, no longer interesting or caring to watch as they caught her. He wanted nothing to do with this troubled group if it didn't lead him to Elena.

And then he was hit with the scent of blood. Her blood. He'd recognize it anywhere. Turning on heel, he walked forward from the shadows, closer to her. Could it be?

He watched as she kneeled in front of the three vampires, bleeding from her neck and abdomen profusely. They had hovered over her laughing as she held her neck to attempt in stopping the bleeding. The one man pulled a stake from his shin – one he could only guess Elena put there – jousting it into the back of the woman's shoulder. His ears rang with the cries of her pain.

Deciding enough was enough, he intervened. It had to be her. It was her blood. He was almost positive of it. Pulling out the heart of the man who had once held Elena's limbs behind her, he stood there and looked at the other two vampires. If it wasn't her, then he at least saved someone from a group of troublesome vampires. He would be able to get answers as to how she appeared human yet had the gifts of a vampire. They would get what they deserved and he would get answers.

Pulling the hearts out from the next two chests, Elijah breathed in again. It had to be her though. The scent was too familiar. It was Elena's.

He turned to face her, cleaning his hands from all the blood before dropping down to help her. He had asked if she was okay, holding back the urge to call her by her name. She wouldn't meet his eyes or answer him, instead surprising him by pulling the stake from her shoulder. It had to be her. She was the only human he had ever come across to truly surprise her with her actions.

He caught her as her body fell forward, catching her eye as he did so. It was her. He'd recognize those brown orbs anywhere. They were the last things he had looked into when she left him.

He said her name and it felt so good. He had found her.

"I have to go," she spoke weakly. He went to go bite his wrist to feed her blood, but she had pushed him away, staggering up herself.

He sped over catching her as she went to fall again. He was so wrapped in his thoughts and shock that he had caught her just in time. He listened to her heart beat wildly against her chest and he was bewildered. But how could this be? She had a heartbeat yet could move as quick as he could. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt her body go limp. Concerned, he picked her up in his arms and sped off.

* * *

Elena woke up with her head spinning and comfortable – too comfortable. Groaning, she raised her hand to her head and sat up. She was in a large king-sized bed, covered by silk sheets and a blanket. Blinking, she stared at her surroundings and tried to remember what happened.

Oh god, Elijah. He had said her name.

Filled with relief and then panic, she quickly pushed the sheets off of her and went to slip down from the edge of the bed.

"Elena," a voice breathed from the doorway.

Snapping her head up, she groaned and shut her eyes as the room spun around her. She felt a rush of wind and felt as her body was being ushered back into bed.

He put a hand on her cheek. The cold skin felt good against her own and she tried not to hum at the enjoyment she felt at the spark she got when he touched her.

"Elena," he breathed again.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"I-…" She swallowed hard, unsure of what to say to him. "I-I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken," she told him sitting up and moving away.

His hand dropped from her face and he came nearer, making her move away from him. As much as she craved his touch and to be with him again, she couldn't. She was a danger. She was being hunted. She had to protect him.

"Elena," he said again, coming to sit on the bed. "I know it's you."

She met his eyes and could see the lightness to them. He was proud of himself. He was happy to see her. "I know," he spoke softly again, reminding her he could see her.

She swallowed hard and shook her head. No. She had been running for so long. He couldn't find her. Finn would find her. His mother would find her.

And then they would all be dead.

Rushing to get out of the other side of the bed, she gasped as he appeared in front of her.

Trying a different tactic, she went running at vampire speed, jumping over the bed and to the door. He still caught her. Placing himself in front of the door, his eyes now appeared confused.

_So maybe he didn't know,_ she thought to herself. She backed up when he stepped closer to her. It made him pause, and she swore she saw a flash of hurt in his eyes.

Watching his hands go up in surrender, he slowly took a step closer to him. Elena wondered what game he was trying to play and went to predict his next move. He captured her eyes with his, locking her into a stare as he took another step closer to her. With the smallest steps closer, he now stood in front of her, watching as she lifted her neck upward slightly to meet his height and gaze.

He took one of his open hands, slowly moving it upward and placing it on her cheek. It was her. He knew it was her. He listened to her heart pound. Craning his neck down then, his face moved towards her neck and he inhaled. It was her. It was **her**. He slowly moved his face back up to see her, brushing his cheek against hers before going to meet her eyes again.

Her body jolted at the contact he made with her skin. She tried to push him away then. "I-I-I-…."

Before she could try and fight him more, he held her face in his large hand once again and searched her eyes, patiently waiting for hers to meet his.

Elena had tried to fight it. To stare anywhere else than at him. She had to go. She had to run. But it was him. Elijah…

She met his stare.

She felt like it had been years since seeing him. They just stood there, staring at one another, inches away from each other. And then he placed his lips on hers and her eyes fluttered closed. He kissed her sweetly at first. Slow, passionate. He pulled her closer then, using his other hand, to tuck her body against his while his other hand continued to hold her face.

Her hands ran up, grazing his dress shirt and sliding under his suit coat. Balling her hands against his chest, she fisted some of his shirt. It was with that that their kiss became harder. More forceful and furious. Taking more of her lips in his mouth, her kissed her hard and hungrily.

Elena pulled him closer feeling a rush of desire,

His hands caress her body. They traveled up from her waist, slipping underneath the thin fabric of her shirt. They brushed against the softness of her skin. Giving a soft moan, she threaded her hands in his hair. The hand he held on her face moved down, going towards the back of her neck to hold her closer and push her into his lips. And it was with that she snapped out of her desires. Without another thought she pushed him back and ran off.

* * *

She rushed to her motel room at vampire speed and slammed the door. Touching her lips, she felt the swollen skin and her body buzzing with passion. Leaning against the door, she slowly slid down against it to the floor. He had found her. He had kissed her.

Swallowing hard, she pushed her feelings away and quickly ran around packing. Gathering all of her things in a matter of minutes, she ran out of the motel and to the nearest bus station.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are all so great! Thanks for the reviews everyone. A few people noted the necklace that Bonnie gave her. Honestly, when writing it my thoughts were for the purpose as a way to keep Elena masked in disguise of some sort. I felt like it was something Bonnie could easily do for her friend and it would give Elena protection. Something to keep in mind that I didn't quite add to the story was the fact that as Originals, i'm sure they have connections to others who would be on the lookout for Elena. This helps solve that idea. **  
**Lastly, as for Elijah finding her, while it can be cliche and over-fantasized of recognizing her via the eyes, it does have some magic and romance to it, which I want to keep alive between them. We all need a little of that in life, right?**  
**Thanks again. Keep on with the feedback and i'll post again soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a mere 20 minutes before the bus to Pennsylvania would load and then depart. Nervously waiting, she walked over to the outside payphone and took the phone in her hands. She stood there with the phone in her hand anxiously trying to decide if she should call her brother. She had missed him so much. Seeing Elijah made her miss her old life all that much more. Just one call. One.

Putting the payphone up to her ear, she hesitantly put some money in the machine. Her fingers hovered over the buttons as she contemplated pressing them.

"You know, if you keep running away after we kiss, I may start to think something is wrong with me," a voice told her, leaning against the side of the payphone booth. Elena jumped with Elijah standing next to her.

He found her. Again.

Swallowing nervously, she put the phone back on the receiver and inhaled. She could feel his stare on her, gazing over all her features.

"I know it's you," he whispered to her. The beat of her heart increased and she tried to steady herself. It was a tell. One she had a hard time breaking.

"Come with me," he said grabbing her before she could process trying to run and speeding off with her in his arms.

Before she knew it, he had pushed her body up against the trunk of a tree. He had trapped her, his hands on her waist and his body hovering in front of her.

She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten to where they were. New York City was not known for their forests of trees. She had to be outside and away from the city, she guessed.

"Why do you keep running from me? You keep kissing me, you know," he said lightly.

She was surprised by his humorous tone. She figured he would have been angry with her.

"Elena," he said darkly as she met his eyes, searching for something.

"Please," he breathed coming closer to her. His breath fanned her face and she tried hard not to be consumed with desire. She had never heard him beg like that before, let alone say please. "I know it is you."

Glancing around and biting her lip, she found no one in sight. Slowly, meeting his eyes, she reached up behind her. He pulled back slightly, giving her space to do whatever she was doing. Unclasping the chain, Elena pulled off her necklace and waited.

Her real features began to show and the magic disappeared, no longer hiding her face.

Waiting for him to say something, Elena watched as he stared at her immobilized. His eyes ran over her face, down to her neck, and over to her hair. She wasn't sure how long they stood there – him just looking at her, before she decided to open her mouth to say something.

Nothing seemed to come out.

Realizing that she wasn't sure what to say, she hesitated and turned her head to the side. What was she supposed to say? Sorry?

His palm came up then. Touching her face, he moved her face so that she faced him, and felt his lips against hers. It was a sweet kiss. It wasn't like the last one where she left. It wasn't hard and filled with raw passion. It was a sweet, loving, slow kiss. They kissed for what seemed like hours, their lips moved languidly together while their bodies hummed together in bliss.

Pulling away softly for air, she tried to back herself away but felt his hands on her waist tighten. "Elena," he breathed, moving then to kiss her forehead.

Giving the softest of smiles, she looked up to him and moved a wisp of hair away from his face. "I have to go," she told him softly.

She had never seen his eyes get so dark. He held onto her tightly – not tight enough that it hurt her, but tight enough that she could not go. "No, I just found you. You have no idea-…"

Guilt rose from her belly and she fought the feeling from rising. "Elijah…" She couldn't bear to hear how long he had been searching for her. "I have to."

The way she said it made him curious. It wasn't just of urgency, but of desperation. He knew that his mother was looking for her. He knew the night of the ball that something had happened between them, and he had guessed it had involved Finn as well. The two of them had left the next morning after the ball and never returned. What he didn't know was what exactly had transpired between the three, but it had made him even more curious and concerned to why Elena vanished.

"What happened? What did my mother do?"

Elena looked uncomfortable and put her hands on his. She tried to push them off her hips which made him hold on even tighter.

"Elena."

Her name on his lips, the sound of his voice saying her name, it made her go weak. She was tempted to give into him.

"I'll keep you safe," he promised which made her eyes snap to his.

As much as Elena wished he could, he had no idea of what was going on or how much danger he was in by being with her. "No one can keep me safe."

The statement made him crack. She was that scared. And she thought he couldn't protect her. He wasn't sure what hurt more.

Pushing at his hands once again, she made a run for it. He didn't know how she had broken his grasp, maybe from him being distracted, but he sped off to catch her.

While she was fast, she wasn't fast enough compared to him. Catching her, he pushed her back into a different tree and held her the same way he had before. "Tell me. Tell me what happened. I will help you Elena. Stop running."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she was torn in letting him help her. She was so sad. It wasn't until he came to her that she felt something more. His presence though, also reminded her just why she was running. She had to save him. He had to live.

"I'd like to make a deal with you," he bargained with her as she fidgeted against him. He started to use his negotiating voice. It took Elena back to the time he struck a deal with her in her room over the sun and the moon curse. Huffing, she stopped fighting against him and moved a hair out of her eyes. "Give me until tonight."

He was relieved to see her no longer fighting against him. He knew how striking a deal would take her back. It did the same for him. They had done it with one another again and again. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist such an option. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. What he didn't know is why she kept fighting it and running away from him.

"Tonight. And if you still wish to leave, I will even buy you a bus ticket myself – any place you desire. I won't even ask where. But until then, no more running."

The bargain was tempting.

"You have my word." He knew what those words meant to her. He felt slightly guilty for playing on their memories to help bargain his deal, but he had meant what he had said. It was bigger than just any promise. It ran deeper than that.

Silence fell amongst the pair and Elena closed her eyes. The familiar phrase washed all the old memories between them over her, like waves crashing down on the ocean. It echoed in her mind and made her feel calm – safe even. She realized that the phrase was their thing.

Debating with herself, she felt his warm breath against her face as his body held hers. She shivered as he waited for her answer. "Okay," she whispered.

"Say it," he said, repeating the same phrase she had once asked him to. The familiarity of it made her make eye contact with him. His eyes moved from her lips to her eyes and back. He waited.

"I give you my word."

* * *

**A/N: another fairly short one, so once again, double chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

He took her back to where she first woke up. Placing her on the bed, he stepped back and gave her space. Elijah made sure to watch her every move.

"Where are we?" She wondered, getting off the bed and walking over to the window. He noted her caution as she peeled the curtain back just the slightest, before carefully taking in the rest of her surroundings.

"New Jersey," he answered for her, hands tucked in his pockets. Slowly walking over to her, he stood in front of her. He waited for the rest of her long list of questions.

"How long was I out earlier?"

He stared down at her. Her real and true beauty reflected back at him, watching him. She was no longer wearing a stranger's face. It was hers. It was Elena. "Little less than a day," he answered, eyes still gazing the features of her face.

"How did you find me?"

His eyes met hers then and he felt his own heart pound. It had taken him so long to find her. The night of the ball he had gone looking for her at her house, and when she never showed, he got worried. He had gone to the Salvatore's who were just as worried. "I have been looking everywhere. It just so happened we were near one another at the same time."

Elena felt the pit of guilt in her stomach rise at his words. He had been looking for her for months. Turning away from him, she played with her fingers and began to pace the room. This was all so much. Not only was Elijah here but they kissed – again. And she promised not to run until tonight. She had too many feelings consuming her…

Stopping in her tracks, she looked up at him. She needed to focus and get her head together. Elijah stayed in the spot near the window where she had left him, only difference was he had turned to face her. "Does anyone else you know you are here?"

The question made him curious but he shook his head. Slowly stepping closer, making sure not to spook her, he stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against one of the wooden beams of the bed post. "No. No one."

Elena resumed her pacing. No one knew where he was. This was good. That means Finn and Esther probably don't either. It also means with him being here that Esther hasn't been successful in any more of her attempts to kill her children. Which then means that she was right – Esther couldn't do anything without her blood.

Running a hand through her hair, she then thought about Elijah. The man standing there just…waiting. The man she promised not to run away from until tonight. The man she didn't want to run away from. Shaking her head, she ran her hand through her hair again. They kissed. They kissed and it felt so good, but it was also so bad. She couldn't be here. She couldn't be with him. She had never expected for him to track her down, let alone spend months doing so. And her feelings for him were holding her back.

As much as she wanted to be with him, to kiss him again, she couldn't. She couldn't be here.

"Elena," his voice cut in at her thoughts. Walking towards her, he stood in front of her. It made her heart quicken.

Not being able to sort out of her feelings, she felt as her eyebrows furrow and stepped back, keeping her distance. Being in his presence, near him and surrounded by him, she couldn't think straight. She kept falling into her feelings, which many times ended up in kissing him.

Taking a step back, she suddenly felt a bit frightened. This deal gave them time to hash out things with one another. It gave them moments with another. Not only that, but they could swap stories, and how would he feel once he learned that she was the key to killing him and his siblings? She certainly wouldn't blame him if he wanted to kill her. His mother had used Tatia's blood which bound them together as vampires. Being the one to undo such a thing would certainly be a threat to him and his family. And Elena knew just how far he was willing to go for them.

He reached out for her confused, breaking her out of her thoughts. The way she was backing away from him was out of fear, he had seen it before. Did she think he was going to do something to her? "I'm not here to hurt you."

The idea of her suddenly being afraid of him made him sad for Elena. Is that why she thought he had come? To kill her? "I wouldn't hurt you Elena." He stepped forward, desperate to hold her close after all of this time.

"Even to save your family?" she wondered, staring up at him watching every potential facial feature. He remained calm and collected. Moving closer to answer her question, he watched her cautious face, moving slowly and openly not to frighten her. Wrapping her in his arms, he bent down kissing the shoulder where the stake once stuck out from. He'd risk everything for her. "Even for my family," he breathed in her ear before pulling away.

Elijah's hand went to her long brown hair and he weaved his hand through her locks. "I know you saved us that night. What I don't know is how and why."

She enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her skin. She especially enjoyed how close they were. She truly missed him. As he began asking questions though, she fought with herself on the urge to push him away.

"I-I can't…" she stammered, looking away.

"Elena," he said raising her chin to let their eyes meet. He had to get her to see she could trust him. Staring into her eyes, mesmerized by her brown orbs, he wondered. "What has you so afraid?"

She took in a breath as if she was suddenly being pulled out of a trance.

Elijah felt frustration as she pulled out of her arms and wrapped her own around herself. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere she had backed away from him or tried to run. He couldn't understand all of this fear mixed in with the affection she showed him. She was safe and had to know that. Why did she keep doing this? "I had your word you wouldn't run."

She looked at him offended. "I'm not, but nobody said that I owed you answers either."

He felt anger then. She was being ungrateful. "Do you know how long it took me to find you?! The least you could do is be grateful."

"I didn't want to be found!" She said matching his raised tone. She ran her hand through her hair. He could tell she had started to make it a habit from all the stress. Her voice held a hint of desperation. "I didn't want you to find me!"

"Why," he asked in a determined tone, once again stepping close to her. It was like a predator attempting to catch his pray. He could see how vulnerable she was feeling now. This was his chance.

"You don't get it. I can't…I- this is bad. Being here with you…"

Hurt flooded him and he stopped walking towards her. Had he been wrong that there was something between them? She had kissed him that night at the ball. At first, he was stunned, but it felt right. Kissing her back, he realized just how much he enjoyed doing that to her.

And then she kissed him back when she awoke here. She kissed him just as hard and with just as much passion. What he couldn't understand is why she kept running from him. Running off to that dingy motel and trying to get a bus.

"I-I'm sorry Elijah, I didn't mean that," Elena said stepping towards him after realizing how her words could be construed. The silence between them was deafening. Looking down, he watched as she nervously played with a button on the front of his suitcoat.

"Do I make you nervous Elena?" he wondered.

_My feelings for you do,_ she wanted to respond to him. "I don't know how to fill you in on everything Elijah."

He once again tipped her face up so their eyes could meet. "You kissed me. The night of the ball – you kissed me."

A deep blush hit her cheeks and she tried to look away but he held her face. "Was it just as a distraction?"

"No," Elena admitted.

"Then what?"

He was really going to make her admit her feelings to him. "I-I wanted to…"

He gave a slight smile at her anxiety. He could feel her wanting to pull away. It was as if the months of running cowering from people had become her automatic response.

"I kissed you back," he told her proudly. The feelings he felt after overcoming his shock plagued him again and he enjoyed the sensation.

"You did," she said with another blush. Elena glanced at Elijah and found a glint in his eye. He was enjoying this very much.

"Did you kiss me because of Katharine and Tatia?" she wondered to him softly. It was an odd question, but it was something that came across her mind as she spent months running and replaying the scene in his head. Esther had told her about how Tatia tried to shove a wedge between him and Klaus, and Elena had already known about his previous feelings for Katherine. Was she a reminder of them to him?

Elijah stood frozen, allowing her to move her face from his grasp in his state of surprise. "Why would you say something like that?" he wondered, attempting to overcome his surprise by bringing her back close to him.

She allowed herself to be pulled to him and resumed her actions with his suitcoat button. "I know I look like both of them. I look exactly like them. And I heard from your mother about Tatia being the original doppelgänger. She had used her blood to make you vampires because of the way she was pulling apart your bond with Klaus."

While Elijah was interested in why his mother would be telling Elena about Tatia, he was more interested in where she was going with her question. "I don't understand what that would have to do with you Elena. You think I would kiss you because you are a reminder of them?" he asked, truth dawning on him. When she didn't reply, he shook his head and had her look at him. He waited once more for her to feel confident enough to look him in the eyes.

"You are nothing like neither of them Elena. If you don't think I can tell the difference between you three, you are sorely wrong. It is not my interest in Tatia or Katharine to why I kissed you back."

"So why did you?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, my lovely Elena," he chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I like you Elena. I enjoy you. I kissed you because I fancy you and who you are. You are unlike anyone I've met."

Holding Elena close, he frowned internally, wondering if all this time she had thought he was using her as a replacement of the two women. "It is not because you resemble them that I kissed you. I want you for who you are Elena."

She looked up at him with a smile on her face. It made Elijah feel the slightest bit giddy. He couldn't help but to match her expression. "Your compassion is a gift Elena. It is what sets you a part from the rest. Hold onto it."

And with that he kissed her. Pulling her body against his, he felt her arms wrap around his neck and he kissed her deeper. What a silly thought to think that he was interested in her just because she resembled Tatia and Katharine. While physically in her appearance, yes, they were the same, Elena was anything but. It was her selflessness that captivated him when he had first gotten to know her. He had never met anyone so willing to sacrifice so much for their loved ones safety. And while he first played on that to his advantage, being around her realized just how similar he was willing to do the same. It was such desire and compassion she had for others that drew him to her.

They pulled away, her breathless.

"I missed you," he admitted while pushing some hair away from her face.

"I missed you," she replied, hugging him close and burying her head in his chest.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon in each other's presence. They had made an early dinner together and took turns answering one another's questions. Elena explained her meeting with Esther the night of the ball, and took time in elaborating the dangers he and his family were in, especially with her being the doppelgänger and their mother wanting her blood to kill them all.

Every time that Elijah had caught a worried look on Elena's face, he stopped what he was doing and went over to her, kissing her lips or the side of her head, comforting her. It made her worry less, so much so that she felt more at home than she had in a long while. Each time he went to comfort her, he'd kiss her and remind her he wasn't going anywhere.

After eating, they settled for laying on the sofa entangled in one another as a fire blossomed in the fireplace. Elena had no idea Elijah could be so relaxed. She had even had the opportunity to see him without a suitcoat, watching him remove it when cooking together. Needless to say, she was shocked.

"Elena," he said entwining his fingers with hers as they laid on the couch together. She was sprawled between his legs, laying her back on his chest as they lazily enjoyed one another's company. She enjoyed how Elijah's suitcoat was still hanging over a kitchen chair. It was an odd comfort to know he felt he could let down his guard and be with her. "How can you move fast like me without being a vampire? I can hear your heart beating."

Kissing her hand that was in his, he stared at their fingers laced with one another and waited for an explanation.

"When I left the mansion, my first thought was Bonnie. Esther had talked about drawing power from the Bennett line and so I figured if anyone could help me, it would be her." Thoughts drifted back to that night and saying goodbye to her friend. It made her sad. "Bonnie ended up casting a spell which gave me traits of a vampire without turning me into one. You're right that I'm still human. I don't have any sort of blood lust."

"So, you have our speed," he said, still holding her. "heightened sense?" she nodded. He knew she possessed their healing. He had seen it when he went to clean up her wounds the night he found her. Her wounds had already started to close by the time he put her on the bed and came back with a washcloth to wipe her blood away.

It was incredible. He couldn't help but be partly jealous.

"I'm not invincible. A lot of times I get taken for as a vampire, which, is actually probably for the better," she muttered.

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed and he wondered just what she had meant by that. The grandfather clock had chimed six o'clock and a pit in Elena's stomach grew. She needed to get out of here soon. The last bus was at 9.

"I can't stay Elijah," she said in a tone of despair. "I have to go."

He stiffened and held their entwined hands. There was no way she could leave him.

"Elena…"

"I know what you are going to say," she said sitting up in his arms. He wouldn't let her though, pulling her back to his chest. "but you can't protect me from this." She laid, now chest to chest with him, staring at his gorgeous face. "I have to protect you. My blood could end you all. I can't let Esther get her hands on you. And if your mother knows you are with me, she will find a way to get me."

"She won't get you," he vowed, running a hand through her hair. He sucked in an unnecessary breath and moved them at vampire speed so that he was now on top of her, her back against the couch. "And I'm not going anywhere Elena. I'm not the one that needs protection."

"Your wrong," she frowned, trying hard to concentrate with him on top of her. Pushing him away, they sat up together. "My existence can kill you Elijah. My blood…" Elena wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the fire. She was his weakness.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth," he told her, bringing her body to sit on his lap.

Her body slumped and she had to argue. "But-"

"Elena," he cut in, still mesmerized by her features as the light of the fire began to dance along her skin as it got dark out. "I've lived over a thousand years. I've done my living. And while, no, I don't want to die, I also don't want to be living without you by my side."

His words made her heart skip a beat and she moved to straddle him. She was really falling for him.

Putting a hand up to his hair now, she softly touched everywhere she could. She traced his ears, ran her fingers over his cheeks and down his neck. "Stay," he coaxed. "Stay here with me."

"She'll find us," Elena murmured looking from his lips to his eyes as her hands rested back on his chest and shoulders.

"I don't care," he breathed, matching her actions.

"And your siblings? Your family?"

"We will all protect you," he responded bringing her into a kiss. Elena melted into his embrace and let herself be kissed. But wait – "all of you?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Yes," he said without a single sound of hesitation in his voice. "I can call Niklaus and he can bring our siblings here. You can stop running Elena. We will protect you."

She gazed in his eyes wondering if this was a trick. It wasn't that she didn't trust Elijah, it was just that what he was saying was too good to be true. She had been running for what felt like such a long time now. He was telling her she could stop. They would be okay, and she would be too.

Could she truly risk it? Staring at him, she pensively pulled back and tried to give him an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

He took her to Grand Central Station. They stood there getting lost in the crowds of people as they held each other's hands.

"I'm sorry," she told him heartbrokenly. She had been so caught up with filling him in during the afternoon that she hadn't apologized for her previous actions in running away and hurting him.

"I know." He kissed her head, fighting with himself knowing her had to let her go. He had made a deal with her after all.

Tears pooled her eyes and she looked up to his face. "Be safe, okay?" She asked. "When you see your mother again, just…pretend this didn't exist, okay?"

His eyes darkened and he broke their eye contact momentarily. "I will not forget about this weekend Elena. I won't pretend this was nothing."

Panic and heartbreak swept her but before she could say anymore, he was burying his face in her hair. "But I won't say anything to her."

Relief washed over her and she understood what he was saying now. He would not forget what went on this weekend because it was about coming clean and getting closure about them. It meant everything to the two of them. Pulling back from him, she gave a forced half smile before putting a hand against his cheek and reaching up to kiss him.

And with that she left. Elijah stood at Grand Central Station surrounded by others with his love gone from his grasp.

* * *

It took her a few days to get to Oregon. After taking the bus, she hopped on another and then bought a plane ticket. Since Elijah finding her, she didn't want to take chances, so she was extra cautious. It was a long flight from the east coast to west, and all Elena could think about was Elijah. She had missed him to the point where it was almost unbearable. She thought about going back and being with him, but she wasn't even positive if he would have been there anymore.

She used the last of her cash on getting a hotel room after she landed in the new state. She was going to have to settle here for a while longer to recuperate on money for travels. Dropping her things, Elena went over to the bed and crashed for the night.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she arrived in Oregon and in that time, she spent a lot of her time working.

_"Are you okay dear?" An elderly woman asked coming by and refilling her coffee. Elena tore her eyes from the outside world and forced a smile on her face. "Yeah, thank you."_

_"Did you want anything else? A pastry perhaps? Muffin?" The older woman was sweet. She seemed kind and warm. Elena missed that about people._

_"I-…no thank you," Elena said looking into her bag. She barely had enough for the rest of the week for her hotel. Any unnecessary purchases could not be afforded right now._

_The woman frowned, sensing that there was something wrong here. The girl looked empty and sad. The way she stared out the window watching passersby made her curious of what this poor child had been through, not to mention she had been here for over two hours. "If you don't mind me asking, are you new here?" _

_Swirling a spoon in her coffee, Elena nodded. "I am. I'm not sure how long I am staying – just until I can get things together – and then I'm on my way."_

_The older woman was reminded of her own past. She remembered picking up her bags and traveling to a new place to get a fresh start. It was lonely._

_"Say, can you bake?"_

_Elena's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, I can."_

_The woman smiled. "Have you waitressed before? Helped customers?" _

_"I can't say I've waitressed before but I've held other jobs that involved people. I used to be a lifeguard in the summer and babysat my brother. Why do you ask?"_

_The older woman sat down across from Elena and put her hand over hers. "How would you like a job here? Garrett, my husband, and I could sure use some help here. I'm Muriel by the way. We would be willing to pay you."_

_It surprised the friendly reception she was receiving. While Elena was worried about such a kind offer from a stranger, she really could use the money and the distraction. Letting the smile grow across her face, she nodded. "Yes, I'd like that."_

And so, she had proven herself to the older couple. They were some of the nicest and down to earth people she had ever come across. They opened her arms to her and allowed her to pick up as much money they could offer her. She would bake the pasties and goodies during the evening and waitress during the day. The bake shop became like a second home to her and Elena took comfort in that.

Dropping her keys as she came home from the evening shift at the bakery, Elena tightened her high ponytail that sat on her head and flopped down on the bed. She had baked over two dozen scones, ten loaves of bread and twenty dozen batches of muffins. She was exhausted and covered in flour.

Hearing a knock on the door, Elena froze in a panic. Why would anyone be knocking on her door?

"Open up, love," a voice called.

She recognized that voice. It couldn't be.

Slowly walking over to the door, she made sure she had a go bag packed just in case she needed to run out the door. She didn't trust anyone or anything now a days. Twisting her hands together she stood in the middle of her hotel room unsure if she should answer it. What if it was a trap?

Another knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

Curiosity got the best of her and she sped for the door. Undoing the locks, Elena opened her door.

"Well, it's about time," Klaus said leaning against the doorway with a smirk. She looked at him confused; how could he be here right now? How did he find her? What was he even doing here?

"You look quite different," he noted, raising his eyebrows with a smirk as he took a look around when entering her room.

Elena's eyes followed his figure as he brushed past her. Looking around, he shook his head and looked with disgust. "Oh no, no, no. This is not going to do. Not at all."

Laid on the queen-sized mattress was yellowing comforter on it. It was nothing crisp and white like Klaus was used to. The room was also old. Padded with fake green carpeting that was old and worn, the dresser, wooden and broken looked like it was about to fall apart any minute. There was a TV that was thick and square as if it was from the 80s.

"We are going to have to do something about this," Klaus spoke. Elena slowly realized he was talking, but it wasn't to her. Confused, she followed his line of sight and came face to face with Elijah. He stood in the doorway of her hotel with a smirk on his face. He was dressed in one of his usual suits.

"What are you doing here?" She sputtered out in shock. Staring from him to Klaus, her head swam with thoughts and feelings.

"We can explain that to you later," Elijah said stepping forth to enter the room. Reaching forward his arms snaked to behind her neck. She stayed frozen wondering what he was doing. Pulling the necklace off her, her face changed back to the one he knew and he gave a small chuckle. Brushing a dusting of flour from her cheek he briefly kissed her. "Right now, I want you to pack your bags. We are leaving here."

Elena wanted to refute but she was still too overcome with shock and emotion to do so. She couldn't believe he was here. And with Klaus nonetheless.

Elijah glanced at his hybrid brother who was staring at Elena quite amused, and so he looked back to his love in concern. "Elena?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she looked to the two males and nodded. Peering out to the hall and finding no one else to be around, she shut the door quietly and took in a shaky breath. How did he find her?

"Your bags, love?" Klaus asked breaking her thoughts with his growing smirk. It was too easy to knock the doppelgänger off her game. He was enjoying her surprised face very much so.

Meeting his eyes, Elena shook herself out of her thoughts and moved further into the room. "My bags are already packed. They always are."

Looking back to Elijah, she saw a frown cross his face momentarily. Glancing back to Klaus, she saw the same expression. He was more somber now. "Come on then, we have a long drive."

This made Elena even more puzzled and partly concerned. While she trusted Elijah, Klaus was another story. "What do you mean, 'a long drive'?" Staring between the two boys, she waited for her questions to be answered. "Where are we going?"

Klaus held his hands up, pointing to their surroundings. "To a better place than this, that is for sure" He was mocking her living situation once more.

"I'm not going anywhere-"she paused unsure of what they were up to.

"Oh, sure you can," the hybrid told her. He reached towards her, going to grab her pack that sat on the bed. "Grab your stuff, we are leaving." His tone of voice was both jovial and threating. It made Elena take a step back from him in concern.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at his short-fused brother. He had much to explain to Elena and such impatience and threats would not help the situation. "Klaus." His brother was irritating him and notably rattling Elena.

Klaus threw his hands up and stepped back. The smirk reappeared on his face, this time growing bigger. He enjoyed watching his brother fawn over the doppelgänger.

Waiting for his brother's instructions, Klaus put his hands behind his back and watched his brother's interaction with the girl.

"Elena. Do you trust me?" Elijah asked stepping forward and taking his hands in hers.

She glanced away from Klaus and looked down at their hands. All the emotions she had been pushing back from the last time she saw him and there after came flooding back over her. "Yes," she replied shakily as she stared up into his eyes.

"Then let's get you out of here."

With that, Elijah grabbed a hold of her and ran off, a smirking Klaus in tow with her bag.

* * *

**A/N: thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: It has been a while! Here is a new update. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't know where she was. Trees surrounded the large property so she guessed somewhere outside and far from the city. All she could tell was that the pair had brought her to a large grey brick mansion with gorgeous tall heavy wooden doors and impeccable design inside.

"Now this is more like it," Klaus snickered, as they stood in the living room. Looking all about, he dropped Elena's bag to the floor and threw himself back onto the large red couch. He snickered at his brother and his infatuation with his doppelgänger. Elijah was a sucker for them.

"Much better than the place you decided to hole yourself up dear." He jabbed at Elena, loving how he could get under her skin.

Elena replied with an eye roll and she crossed her arms. The last thing she would do was take shit from Klaus. "It's hard to afford much when you are constantly on the run from your mother."

The words wiped Klaus's jovial expression and he replaced it with a more serious look. "Yes, I suppose it is."

She felt confused. Klaus's expression actually seemed humbling. He almost looked like he felt guilty. It was as if he cared.

"Will someone explain what I am doing here now?" she asked the pair. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she waited for answers. Elijah was still standing somewhat behind her, hands in his pockets looking serious, while Klaus's smile was slowly beginning to return.

When no one would answer, she huffed and looked to Klaus. "How did you find me?"

A glint of amusement shined in hybrid's eye. Elena was trying to use him so that she wouldn't have to ask her brother about what was going on. Clever girl. "Elijah, maybe you better explain to your girlfriend here what is going on. I need to go call Rebekah and let her know where we are. You know how she gets when is told wrong information."

With that, Klaus got up from the sofa and laughed at the two of them. After Klaus's departure, Elena paused, waiting for Elijah to fill her in.

"How about we get you settled first?" he asked. It wasn't that Elijah meant to be prolonging the inevitable in telling her what was going on, but a part of him worried her reaction. She had already shut him down once on the offer to help her. His plan was contingent on allowing them to help her and it is not like he would hold her against her will if she refused him again.

"Elijah-" Elena got up from her seat and stared nervously at him. She was clearly uncomfortable.

He felt guilty. He was causing her worry. "You're safe Elena. No one will find you here."

They were the magic words. While it didn't stop Elena from keeping her guard up, she let her hands fall to her sides and grabbed her bag. Taking his hand outstretched hand, she let him take her bag and they walked around the inside of the property.

"So how did you find me?" She asked unable to hold back her questions any longer. They had walked around most of the area, only stopping when she wanted to look out at the view from the upper level of the house. Almost the entire mansion had wide windows that allowed them to see around the entire property. There was a pool, fountain, rec room, library and so much more. Over ten bedrooms were in the house, each larger than the Gilbert kitchen and living room combined.

Setting her bag to claim one of many bedrooms, she stared down at the mattress nervously.

"It took some time," he told her leaning against the doorway of the room. "It was only a matter of time before I could find you again. And, it helped to have vampire abilities to run around looking," he noted staring at her.

Swallowing hard, Elena wondered if it were easy enough for his mother and Finn to potentially find her. Was she getting sloppy?

He could read her anxiety even though she was a distance away. It made him want to hold her close and kiss her so he could tell her she was safe. "It helped to know what you looked like."

Her shoulders relaxed at his words and her body language changed.

Stepping closer to her, Elijah inhaled her scent. It was like coming home. Bringing a hand up to her hair, he brushed a lock of it away and tucked it behind her hair. "I missed you," he admitted, once again taking in her features. His tone was gentler than earlier. It was no longer void and about business that needed conducting. It was a tone with compassion, and she only heard him use it when he was with her.

"I missed you as well," she breathed, feeling the shockwaves of when his fingers brushed her skin. Letting her walls come, she turned so she could face him.

Brushing a hand over her cheek bone, they lost each other in their gaze and it wasn't long before their lips met in a smooth dance for one another.

"Elijah" she breathed, breaking their kiss for air. Her hands were fisting his suit coat again, and she could feel herself getting lost in his lips. The feeling of him pressed against her body made her moan in desire. She wanted more of him.

"Well, this is quite a sight," a snickering voice said. Surprised and pink lipped from their intense kissing, Elena pulled back from Elijah and saw Kol standing in the doorway to the room. The smirk on his face reminded her of Klaus.

"Oh come off it Kol," Rebekah said from behind him.

Elena was surprise that she actually was defending her. Last she left things, Rebekah had hated her and tried to kill her.

The blonde rolled her eyes at her brother, pulling him behind her as he continued to snigger at the couple. Holding her hands on her hips, she gave Elijah a pointed look. "Are you two ready to come down now? Nik has some questions for Elena."

Rebekah had eyed the doppelgänger and sighed. No longer were feelings of disgust and hatred she once had.

"Yes, we will be right down Rebekah," Elijah told them in a business-like voice. While he was back to his stoic self, he stayed in front of Elena, hands on her hips to keep her from leaving or denying the hot kiss his siblings interrupted them in. He wished his annoying siblings would leave them alone. His desire for Elena was strong, and his dread in telling her his plan was growing to be just as strong.

"Looks like you can't avoid telling me your plan any longer," she noted going to move past him. But he didn't let her go. Speeding in front of her, he pulled her to him. Setting his lips on hers once more, he kissed her hard. He wanted to remember this. He wanted to hold onto the feeling of happiness. He wanted to be reminded of how it was to hold her in his arms and have her body press against his. He was sure Elena was not going to like her plan. And he was terrified she would take off.

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" She asked Elijah after his siblings left the room to give them a moment. She stood pacing back and forth as he sat on the couch in front of her.

"Elena- "

"I'm not going to let you get yourself killed for me. It was why I left in the first place!"

His plan was stupid. His plan to go against his mother with him and his siblings (minus Finn) was absolutely idiotic. Elijah believed his siblings could beat her by taking her down all together.

"She won't win Elena," he said calmly. She was clearly pissed.

"Of course, she won't! Because I can't be here!"

Elijah stood up at vampire speed blocking the way between her and the door in case she had any ideas of running off.

"What happens when she finds me? What happens when she gets her hands on me and comes up with another plan? Or better yet, completes her original plan and binds you all together?!"

Elijah shook his head in disapproval. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to her. "That won't happen."

Elena let out a large huff. "You don't know that Elijah!"

"it doesn't matter, I won't let anything happen to you!" he said now raising his voice.

"I am a danger to you! Being alive, my blood could kill you!"

"And you know I don't care about that!"

"Well you should! I won't let you or your siblings die because of me!"

"I won't let you die at all Elena!"

They stared facing off with one another. Elena's chest was rising and falling rapidly as they yelled at one another and the anger boiled in her blood pulsed through her veins.

"You're safest with all of us here. We won't let anything happen to you. We will come up with a better plan of attack and stop my mother. I will not let anyone harm you." His voice was dangerous and his eyes dark. He was no longer yelling back at her, rather he stayed uncharacteristically calm.

_He truly believed the words he was saying,_ she thought to herself incredulously.

"If I may cut in," Klaus said a way behind Elijah. "My brother does have a point. The only reason my mother wants the rest of my siblings is because I am immortal."

His egotistical pride and narcissism were unbecoming and getting on Elena's nerves. "No, it's because she thinks you are all abominations and feels the need to rectify her mistakes. You're just the icing on the cake."

The bite of her words surprised Klaus and he enjoyed the blunt honesty. He had never seen Elena so riled up and feisty.

"Elena," Elijah said in a calm tone. His brother's interruption allowed for him to regain his composure. "Do you trust me?"

He was slow walking over towards her. It was as if he was trying not to spook her.

"Don't," she warned backing away from him. She was mad and she wanted to stay mad. She didn't want his comfort or sweet words to talk her into this crazy plan. It was unbelievably risky.

"Elena…" His voice rang in her ears and she closed her eyes to try to halt the tears in her eyes from falling.

Her body felt shaky and the anger was replaced with fear. Without opening her eyes, she could feel how close he was to embracing her. "You can't die." It was a whisper but he heard her words clear.

Taking her in his arms, he sighed and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere."

He came up with this plan to be with her. He needed her and she need him. He wouldn't let her fight this battles alone, risking her life day in and day out. His mother and brother needed to be stopped. It was a long while coming.

Kissing her head, he held her tight and stared into the night. He wouldn't let anything happen.

* * *

She asked him to stay in her room that night. She didn't want to be alone and the bed was made for giants. Agreeing, he went off to change while she pulled the decorative pillows from the bed.

When he emerged, he was wearing a white cotton tee and pajama pants. It made Elena giggle. She had never seen him in anything less than a suit or dress clothes at least. His attire was shocking.

"What?" he asked smiling at her smile. He loved seeing her happy.

"Nothing, I just…" she let out a laugh again. She wasn't sure what to expect when he told her he would go change.

He sped over to her, standing in front of her, grabbing her waist. "Ms. Gilbert, are you laughing at me?" The glint in his eyes was lighthearted. She smiled and tried to hold back another small laugh. "No, I'm just surprised is all."

His eyebrow raised and silently waited for an answer.

Breaking from his grasp, she began pulling off the rest of the pillows from the bed. "You know, I've never seen you in less than a suit before."

"Sure, you have," he said helping her pull back the sheets. "The last time we saw each other my coat was on the chair."

Chuckling, she shook her head and slipped into bed. "Still part of the ensemble," she noted.

"Well," he said gathering her in his arms and shutting off the light. "Is this okay then, or shall I go put my suit back on?"

She knew he was teasing but he was curious if he would do it. Shaking her head, she fisted his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. "No, I like this side of you too," she murmured against his lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He was enjoying her pajamas just as much. She wore tight short shorts and a tank top that hugged her curves in all of the right places. There was little left to the imagination.

After making out for a while, they laid wrapped in one another. "Thank you for staying," she whispered tiredly while playing with his hands.

"Anything for you, my lovely Elena," he replied kissing her head before they both fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke in the middle of the night to a full moon shining through the windows. It was bright, brighter than she ever remembered seeing one. Laying in bed, she smiled as she found herself entangled with Elijah. They were facing one another, holding hands between them as their legs were wrapped together. She enjoyed how peaceful he looked when he slept. He was less serious.

Carefully slipping out bed, she grabbed a sweater from the back of her chair and padded downstairs. Going to the oversized kitchen, she walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton of ice cream. At least one of the originals were nice enough to stock the kitchen full of human food.

"For a girl who is afraid of my mother, you sure do have a death wish sneaking through this house alone."

Elena jumped at the sound of Rebekah's voice. "I-I'm sorry," she said rattled, still unsure of the female.

"I'm kidding Elena," Rebekah told her, sliding onto a barstool across from where she stood at the island. "Pass me a spoon."

Giving the blonde the utensil, Elena watched as she dipped into the carton as well.

"Can't sleep?"

Elena shrugged and scooped some ice cream onto her spoon. "I never got really more than a few hours of sleep at night. I always was too afraid I'd be asleep when something would happen."

A look crossed Rebekah's face and she wasn't sure what it was. "I've been meaning to say thank you."

"For what?" Elena wondered trying not to sound incredulous. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve thanks, but it was probably the first interaction she has had with Rebekah that hasn't ended with her trying to tear her throat out.

"Saving all of us from my mother."

The air shifted and Elena let her guard down a bit. "No thanks necessary."

"They are though," Rebekah replied as she grabbed some more ice cream. Neither of them looked at one another. "You pretty much saved my life and the lives of my siblings and have no reason to. I know what Nik has done to you, and I have not been any better. Besides Elijah, who also once betrayed you, you had no reason to save our lives."

Elena nodded. When it was put like that, she didn't. Klaus had killed so many of her loved ones and tormented her life, Rebekah kept trying to kill her and held a large grudge, and Elijah broke his word when it came to killing Klaus during the ritual of the sun and the moon curse.

Elena took more ice cream and passed the carton to Rebekah. "I'm sorry about your mom wanting to kill you."

Rebekah looked at the ice cream unamused. Taking another scoop, she shrugged her shoulders.

Feeling the need to clear the air, Elena sucked in the breath gathering her courage. "I'm also sorry for daggering you the night of the dance. It was wrong of me, especially when I broke your trust. I was worried that you would tell Klaus our plan. I was wrong in hurting you, and for that I'm sorry." She knew it was a sore topic between them, but she had to let Rebekah know how much she regretted doing what she did. She was just trying to protect everyone she loved.

"I guess we are even then." Her voice sounded casual. It held no malice, but she glanced up at Elena, flashing her the smallest of smiles. It was then that Elena realized she might actually be able to be friends with Rebekah. While she was a 1000 some year-old vampire, she was still very much a teenage girl. She wanted things any other girl would want and it wasn't far off from what Elena once wanted too.

"You know, it's okay to miss your mom." It was a phrase that Jenna had once told Elena when she was upset. Jenna flashed through her mind and her heart ached a bit.

"Elena," Rebekah cautioned. They were just getting on good terms and now the doppelgänger wanted to ruin it.

Elena matched her tone. "Rebekah." She knew the betrayal of her mother must have had some effect on the girl, and in Elena's eyes, she knew it wasn't anything good. If there was one thing she knew about the original family it was that each of them valued family. They desired to be loved by other another and would do just about anything to stay together. And Esther was trying to destroy that.

"I miss my mom all the time," she told Rebekah. If she wanted Rebekah to open up, she needed to do so herself. "Especially lately."

Elena grabbed another spoonful of ice cream. "I got this job at this bakery," she told her. Rebekah acted like she could care less, but Elena could see through the facade. "And it reminded me of when my mom was still alive."

Staring at the ice cream in the carton, she sighed, feeling the familiar ache in her heart throb stronger. "When I first started high school, I hated it. It was a bit overwhelming and full of change. So, when I'd come home, I'd bake. It was kind of like my coping mechanism. I'd bake dozens of muffins and cookies just to get all my feelings out. I'd do it for days and we'd have piles of baked goods littered around our countertops."

"But my mom would sit at the counter each day and watch me," she huffed before softly smiling at the memory. She shook her head. "She wouldn't say a word, she'd just be there while I'd bake until I felt better. And then when I baked all I could, we'd sit at the counter and talk. We'd stuff our faces with all the goodies I had made and talk until it was late."

Elena dropped her spoon, no longer enjoying her ice cream. She missed those times. And she really missed her mom.

"How cute," Rebekah snapped in sarcasm. It hurt, but Elena knew better. Pushing the hurt away she glared at the vampire. "I'm not telling you this to compare mommy stories. I'm saying this because it's okay to both love and hate your mom all at the same time."

It made Rebekah's anger fall from her face. "I never really had that type of thing with my mother," she admitted. "The only thing that she ever did with me was make herbal remedies."

Elena raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "As a witch she'd help the townspeople. Herbal remedies were her strong suit and so I'd help her. I'd crush the herbs or gathered certain ingredients while she tended to the injured. It's not like we did much speaking, but it was probably the only time I really had with her – something that we did together."

"So, you studied witchcraft?" Elena asked surprised.

Rebekah dangled her spoon around in the half-eaten carton of ice cream. "I did. That is, before she turned us all into vampires."

Silence surrounded them, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I fell for it, you know," Rebekah told Elena after a long pause. "The thought of wanting to be a family again." She scoffed. "How stupid? After hundreds, if not thousands, of years of being stuck in a coffin and forgiving Nik for all he had done!"

She threw her spoon down in disgust and it made Elena slightly jump.

"You wanted to believe the good, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Besides signing your own death warrant," Rebekah snarked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at her.

"Just because you choose to see the good in someone doesn't mean it is a mistake. It makes you a better person. It makes you human," she stressed. "It's so easy to see faults, but it takes a lot more to see past that and see the good someone has inside of them."

Sitting forward, Rebekah stared intrigued. "Is that why you saved us then?" It wasn't meant to judge, but curiosity for the girl's actions. Rebekah couldn't understand why Elena would pass the opportunity to try and kill her brother.

"In a way," Elena said uncomfortably. "I look at you and I see any other normal girl. You may be over a thousand years old, but you still haven't had the chance to live." She sucked in a breath. It was the most honest she's ever been with an original, even Elijah. "I look at Klaus…" She shook her head and darkly chuckled. "He's done horrible things. He still does. But I see the way he looks at Caroline or the look he gets when he is with his family."

Swallowing, she bit her lip. She had yet to tell anyone this. "The night of the ball after I left your mother, I looked around. I saw you with Matt, and Kol was off laughing with some townsperson. Klaus was talking with Caroline making her laugh – and the way he looked at her….and then even Elijah was talking to someone…"

She licked her lips. She wasn't getting out what she wanted to. "I made a choice that night when I stood there with Elijah. No matter all the horrible things you all had done, sentencing you to your death like that was wrong. I don't believe you are abominations. What I believe is that you all are stuck. You're stuck living in an ever-changing world trying to find a way to fit in. Klaus with his hybrids, you with your school dances. Everyone is searching for a way to be happy and never feel alone. That's the fear isn't it? To continue on and have nobody. You are just as normal as everyone else. The only difference is how you react."

"So, you saved us out of pity," Rebekah scoffed. It made Elena offended. "I saved you because someone should give a damn. Someone should give a damn about all of you. You should give a damn about each other. You are a family and while you all speak about family first and being together, you are all next to the loneliest souls I have ever met. You are just as human as anyone else and for that no one should die."

She breathed out her anger and went to put the melting ice cream away. "You're all just trying to find your place, and no one should blame you for that."

Feeling awkward at Rebekah's silence, Elena stood in the kitchen hoping not to have offended her too much.

A throat cleared and their eyes snapped up to the intruder.

Elijah stood hands in his pockets, eyes flickering between the two. Elena wasn't sure how long he had been standing there.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Rebekah slipped off the barstool "Well, goodnight." Moving to walk away, she stopped short of her brother and turned to Elena. "And thank you."

With a nod, Elena watched as Rebekah left the two of them alone, feeling Elijah's eyes never leave her body.

"What was my sister thanking you for?" Elijah wondered coming up to her and wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Nothing." Elena smiled as his hands moved up to her shoulders and began massaging them. "Just girl stuff."

She could tell it intrigued him, but his line of questioning fell when he heard a moan slip from Elena's lips. He had been massaging all her tense muscles and it felt beyond good.

Smiling as she felt him start to place soft kissing on her neck, she let out a soft giggle. His fingertips grazed his way down her arms, settling by pulling her close. "And what are you doing down here?" he murmured in her ear.

She shrugged and turned in his embrace. Cupping the side of his face, she reached up and gave him a long passionate kiss. She didn't want to talk anymore. She just wanted him.

Elijah slid his hands down from her waist and grabbed the back of her thighs. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up, feeling her wrap her legs around him, and set her on the counter. They kissed one another hard, pulling each other closer. Their lips challenging another. Taking her mouth in his, Elijah kissed her with fury and strength. He tingled with desire as she moaned in his mouth and moved her body against his.

It had only been two weeks since seeing her but he missed her greatly.

Feeling as if he couldn't get enough of her, he slipped his hands under her shirt and caressed the soft olive skin. He brushed her hands against her ribs which made her pull back with a small giggle.

It amused him. Doing it again, she quickly grabbed his hands to put it to a stop. "Are you ticklish my lovely Elena?"

Before she could answer, his thumb swiped her ribs once more and she gave a laugh. "Elijah!"

He had her in a fit of giggles squirming against him. He enjoyed her laugh. The pleasure it brought him to hear such a noise was powerful. Anticipating her move after slipping from his grasp, Elijah had caught Elena midstride in her room as she ran for the bed. Pulling them both down on the mattress, his hand slid their way up her body and to tickle her ribs again.

Grabbing a pillow, Elena thwacked him softly, laughing at his surprised face. It was as if Elijah had never been in a pillow fight before. Beaming at him with daring eyes, she went to whack him again, but he caught the pillow, holding it in his hand. He gave her a smirk as to say 'ha, nice try', so she reached up and grabbed another pillow, hitting him once more, square in the face. Pulling the pillow he had caught moments ago from Elena's hands, he hit her back, and from there, they starting a round of giggles as their pillow fight carried on.

* * *

**A/N: I've encountered writer's block on future parts of this story. So, with that, i'm looking for insight on how you like the story and where you may want it to go! Hopefully it will bring some inspiration. Thanks!  
P.S. double chapter!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Elena woke up to the clock reading 6:02am. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes and began getting ready for the day. The bakery opened at 8am and she wasn't sure how long it would take her to get into town from where she was.

"What are you doing up my lovely Elena?" Elijah asked surprised as she came walking downstairs and straight for the coffee. Kol and Klaus were both up as well with scrambled eggs laying warm on the stove.

"I have work today," she mumbled, not one for talking before her coffee.

The brothers all gave one another a look, one that Elena caught as she turned to them with her warm mug against her lips. "Oh no, I am going today," she adamantly told the three men. There was no way she would miss the morning rush. She would not leave the poor old owners to do her work and their own.

"It's best if you stay out of town, you know until 'killer mother' stops hunting you," Kol teased part serious. Klaus hit him upside the head.

"Ouch!" Kol held the back of his head and stared shocked at his brother. He was only teasing the doppelgänger. He meant no disrespect.

"Oh good, that did hurt?" Klaus wondered to his brother.

The interaction was amusing to Elena and she enjoyed how brotherly they were being to one another. They truly seemed human in that moment.

"I'm going to work," she told them all. "And I don't want to hear it," she pointed to Elijah who looked ready to protest with her.

Grabbing a plate of her own, Elena came over and sat next to Kol at the bar.

"What do you even find amusing about that place anyway?" he wondered to her.

Elena glanced at him confused. How did he even know what he was talking about?

"It's a dingy place. Great smells, but really can't last."

Elena then opened her mouth. The only way they would know about that is if they had watched her, which would mean that they knew of her whereabouts before coming to get her. "How did you even know about that place?"

"Elijah knew about your location a day before he and Klaus came to get you. He told us all about it."

The silence in the kitchen became deafening and Elena sat there surprised. So, he was watching her? It partly worried her that she didn't even know he had been there, but it also made her wonder why he didn't tell her or go up to her before.

Kol looked between her and the rest of the folks in the kitchen. He gave a laugh. His sneaky brother. "You didn't know." It was more of a statement than a question and it caused hurt to flash across Elena's face.

"Kol," Elijah said, fixing his suit coat sleeves after looking at his love. He had yet to tell Elena about that particular detail and he couldn't read the exact expressions on her face. With cold eyes, Elijah stared at Kol. "Run."

If Elijah had his way with him right then, he'd be black and blue in the face for days, vampire healing be damned. He had inadvertently caused hurt to Elena. They owed her their lives and he would not allow such disrespectful actions.

Kol stared back at Elijah momentarily, wondering if he was joking. Turning towards the doppelgänger who was now unusually quiet, he could see she hurt across her face. Noting the cold anger still on his brother's face, he found the warning to be no joke. Dropping his fork, he sped off at vampire speed out the door.

Klaus wagged his eyebrows waiting for Elijah to give him the nod. He couldn't wait to give Kol a nice beating on behalf of Elijah. It had been days since he had the opportunity to enact violence on anyone. His skin was itching to find and beat his brother. As soon as Elijah gave him the cue, Klaus was off, running after his soon to be more dead than dead brother.

* * *

"Elena," Elijah spoke clearing his throat. She had not spoken words or looked at him since Klaus had left the room to find Kol. As a matter of fact, she had not moved from her spot. "I had been meaning to tell you."

"You knew where I was and didn't say anything to me?" Elena didn't look at his eyes yet. She couldn't even bare to look at his figure. She couldn't decipher if she was more angry or saddened by the news.

"I didn't want you to run off before Klaus got here with me."

The logic made sense but it still could not calm her emotions. His recklessness could have put her at risk. And yet, she felt torn because part of her wanted him to see her by himself, to be with her.

"Elena," he said walking over towards her.

Sucking in a breath, Elena shook her head and got up from her seat. She was no longer hungry. "It's fine."

Elijah raised an eyebrow when she maneuvered away from his reaching grasp and watched as she cleaned her plate and put it in the dishwasher. "Is it?"

Standing opposite of him, Elena leaned back against the counter tops and thought about it. "It is," she nodded. She understood why he did it. Did it hurt? Of course it did, but she realized she also couldn't blame him. She had run out on him two times already.

"Then why do you still look upset?" He was standing in front of her now, lifting her chin so their eyes could meet. It surprised her to see him so close so quickly.

"I just need a moment." Elena swallowed hard, fighting her feelings to run away and shove her problems down. "While I get why you did it, it doesn't make it hurt any less," she answered honestly. There were still so many emotions Elena had yet to figure out. She wanted to be with Elijah, but she also didn't, because if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep him safe.

"I'm sorry," he told her kissing her head. He had not meant to cause her pain and part of him still feared she would secretly run away from him. He knew of her conflicting feelings.

A sad smile crossed her face and she quickly kissed him. Moving to finish getting ready, she let out a hearty laugh as he pulled her back into him and gave her a longer passion filled kiss.

* * *

Elena bargained with Elijah for Kol's sake. Making a deal to quit her job, Elijah would, in return, spare Kol from further violence after Klaus had caught and dealt with him. Kol would stay alive - or alive as much as one could consider - for now.

"Can I get you anything else?" Elena asked Elijah, breaking his thoughts. He had taken her to work, hanging around for her shift at a nearby table that was by the window.

"That is all, thank you," he role-played with her as she set his scone and cup of coffee down with a smile. While she had her necklace back on her and her real face concealed, he enjoyed seeing her happy.

Elena walked off and back to the counters and he sighed. He hated that damn necklace though. He wanted to see her beautiful face, not some stranger's. He loved watching her. He loved seeing her bounce around from the kitchen to waitressing customers. But he wanted to see her face. His Elena.

She was great with serving customers and people and he could tell she was truly happy doing so. Even the unhappy ones, which Elijah wanted to compel into having some manners, she handled with grace and a kind attitude. It was here that he felt he loved her even more.

Staring into his cup, Elijah tried to be understanding. She wasn't wearing the necklace to be someone else, rather she was wearing it for safety from his mother. He couldn't blame her for that. He couldn't be mad at her for being paranoid that someone might recognize her and give away her position. She had lost so much already, so much at the hands of him and his family. He had to give her this.

"Ready?" Elena asked closing up shop. He must have been lost in his thoughts longer than he had realized. Watching as she hugged the elderly owners goodbye, Elijah gathered his jacket and waited for her by the door. She left the couple with a sad smile on her face and hung up her apron. Grasping her necklace to make sure it was secure; she flashed a smile at Elijah and held out her hand for him. Elijah smiled at the gesture and took her hand in his, raising it to his lips to give it a quick kiss.

Elena chuckled back at his actions and pulled him out of the shop, waving goodbye to the owners once more. She was ready to go back to the manor together.

* * *

**A/N: reviews and thoughts please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: thank you for the ideas reviewers! Please keep them coming and enjoy your next two chapters.**

* * *

They came home to sounds of objects smashing and things crashing. Stepping through the front door, Elena peered into the large living room and found Kol and Klaus circling one another while Rebekah sat on a half-torn couch filing her nails.

"What on earth-" Elijah took in the scene from behind Elena. His brothers had completely destroyed the room.

Around the floor laid clumps of stuffing from the remaining part in couch that Rebekah sat on. Fabric material laid in shreds, and the curtains that once hung against the windows were gone. Books had fallen from the shelves and laid in disarray while parts and large bits of wood laid scattered from where the piano once sat. The missing end of the couch was across the room, most of it in shreds and joining it were smashed vases and sculptures with crooked pictures hanging just barely from the walls.

"Well you look quite different, Elena, dear," Kol smirked before turning back to his brother, stalking around in a circle with him getting ready to pounce.

Rolling her eyes, Elena reached up behind her and went to take off her necklace. Feeling hands join hers, she glanced back to find Elijah. Smiling, she let and allowed him to take the jewelry off her. Feeling the clasp unhook, Elijah kissed the back of her neck and removed the necklace.

Elena half expected Elijah to hand over the necklace, but instead he slipped it in his pocket, and tended to his brothers after hearing the sounds of another crash. It had been the last remaining vase.

"Enough!" he called in a strong voice. Elena had never heard him so stern before. Watching the brothers break up their fighting and pause at Elijah's command, Elena wondered how long it had taken them to destroy the entire room.

"Oh, come on brother. We were just having some fun, weren't we, Kol?" Klaus asked with a snigger, shoving his brother.

"Sure, we were," Kol joked back, shoving his brother right back and starting another quarrel between the two.

"It took you two long enough to get home," Rebekah said now looking up from her nails. The bakery was over two hours away and even in vampire speed, it took about half that time.

Her attitude caused Elijah to raise an eyebrow.

"What? I've been bored watching these two all afternoon," she said glancing back at her nails.

Elena watched as the brothers picked back up on their play fighting. She could see Klaus about ready to throw Kol into the wall, right where a picture hung. Speeding over, she quickly grabbed the picture for safety.

"Why thank you Elena," Klaus said after Kol went flying.

Elena raised an eyebrow. She couldn't remember a time where the hybrid thanked her. Setting down the picture away and safe from the boys, she looked at him dead on. "You should brush up on your skills."

Klaus came zooming over, standing face to face with her. If Elena didn't have any abilities it would have made her scared, but instead she matched Rebekah's face and looked bored.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked in a menacing tone. It surprisingly didn't scare her. She knew he wouldn't actually hurt her.

"You need to brush up on your fighting skills. They look a little rusty." Klaus let out a growl and went to hit Elena, only to stop himself realizing he couldn't touch her. Not only would Elijah not allow it but he had owed her.

Elena felt a boost of confidence and smirked. She peered over to Elijah who had his hands in his pockets, worry across his face, and just moments away from speeding over to separating the two.

"I'll show you," Elena said and then sped behind Klaus, holding his arm behind his back before kicking his feet out from under him and slamming him down to the floor all in one move. The look on Klaus's face was priceless. He was shocked to say the least.

Elena smiled with pride, and it grew even more so when she heard Rebekah and Kol laugh.

No longer taking care of his duty to Elena, he went to attack her. Using his vampire speed to get up and assault her from behind, she quickly spun around and met him arm for arm, hit for hit, blocking each move with what seemed like ease. It both angered and impressed Klaus.

Kicking him in the shin, Elena sped across the room and away from the corner Klaus was slowly backing her into as he tried to hit her. "Believe me yet?"

Klaus caught her by surprise and he sped behind her putting her in a headlock. Quickly using the maneuver which Austin had taught her, she elbowed Klaus and threw him over her shoulders. He landed on his back with a thud.

"Oh, this is good," Kol said from the opposite side of the room, watching as his brother lay on the ground. Not many, if at all any, overpowered Klaus like Elena just had. He was thoroughly enjoying how his brother was being taken down.

The skill she demonstrated, Klaus had to admit, was quite astounding. But it didn't stop him from feeling angered by the humiliation. "I'd like to see you try Kol," Klaus barked.

Kol wagged his eyebrows at the challenge and went speeding off towards Elena.

He was cut short, with Elijah holding him back, fist full of his brother's shirt clumped into a tight ball. "No, you will not."

Rebekah looked up from her nails and read her brother. Her motions of setting down the nail file were slow. "Elijah." There was a great amount of tension in the room and she saw how angry he was.

Elena sped over to her love and put a hand on his shoulder. "Elijah," she said softly. "I'm okay, I can handle myself. Let Kol go."

Elijah stared angerly at his brother. Kol was beginning to really piss him off. From his acts this morning to now, where he was ready to hurt his Elena, he was lucky that she had been there to bargain for his brother's life or he would have been daggered in a moment's notice.

Elena broke his thoughts by running her hand down the arm that held Kol. Tension left Elijah and he released his brother.

Turning towards Elena, Elijah looked her over. He needed to make sure there wasn't a hair out of place on her thanks to siblings' shenanigans. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Elena shrugged and put her hands in her jean pockets. All the originals were now looking at her pressuring her for an explanation. "Well," she sighed, "when I was on the run in Florida, I met a vampire hunter."

She saw the displeasure on Elijah's face and she rolled her eyes. He needed to lighten up.

"He didn't mistake you for a vampire?" Rebekah asked intrigued. Elijah was wound tightly, but Rebekah knew that her brother also wanted to know more. So, she ignored her brother's brooding and stared at Elena. She was quite the enigma, and Rebekah found she did not give the girl enough credit. She was definitely was a good fighter among other things.

"…He did at first," she replied hesitantly. Elena saw Elijah's jaw tighten and she quickly tried to skip over the details. "But we sorted things out and we actually became nice acquaintances."

Elene went around the room deciding to pick up the mess the boys had made. She didn't like when people gave her attention and the original siblings were giving her quite a lot.

While she picked up around the room Elijah pondered his thoughts. He hadn't given note to Elena meeting others when she was on the run. He wondered what 'acquaintance' meant in her eyes. He reminded himself to ask her later.

"So, he helped me get better at certain things in exchange for help with weapons and information," she stated, picking up big pieces of wood from the piano

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. Maybe she shouldn't be as trusting to Elena as she thought. "What kind of information?"

Elena picked up a broken book and frowned at it. She didn't think the object could be saved. "He wanted to know about the skills of a vampire. I let him know about the speed, healing and heightened senses. I never told him anything about you guys or a vampire's weakness. I just confirmed his general information that he already knew."

It calmed the vampires in the room and the tension, which Elena pretended not to sense, dissipated.

Just then, Kol came speeding over to Elena, planning to throw her at the broken part of the couch. He figured it was the softest option and wouldn't hurt her too much. Instead though, his arm got twisted around his back.

Quickly speeding out of it, he quickly kicked her legs out from underneath her. He felt proud of himself for knocking Elena down. It was better than what Klaus had done.

In was less than a second Kol also came crashing down to the floor thanks to Elena. She had used the same move he had on her. It became much worse though as Elena then sped over, flipping him onto his stomach, then holding an arm behind him and pressed her knee to his skull to keep him from moving and biting her.

Damn.

Kol tapped the ground with his free arm as a sign of surrender and Elena let go.

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose as Elena helped Kol up. His brother was making it beyond difficult to keep his word to Elena. He was about ready to rip Kol limb from limb.

"I'm fine," Elena laughed walking over to Elijah in victory. Stressed was an understatement. He looked like he was about to murder someone. "I'm not as fragile as you'd like to think I am."

Elijah looked down at Elena and gazed into her eyes Indeed, she wasn't. He needed to accept that about her. Kissing her head, he nodded to her and held her against his side. That was all the fighting he could watch for one night though.

"Bekah, want to make dinner together?" Elena asked turning her head to the only other female in the room. The blonde raised her eyebrow but nodded.

Giving a quick kiss to Elijah, Elena slipped from Elijah's embrace and walked to the kitchen with the girl.

"She sure is something else," Klaus said glancing at his brother as if he was reading his mind. Klaus still couldn't believe he just had his ass handed to him. It was something that didn't happen often.

The two men looked back at where the girls had walked off.

"Yes, indeed she is," he said holding back a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: a small steamy part in this chapter. It is rated M after all! More to come...review!**

* * *

Elena shut off the light and walked out of the bathroom. Halting at the sight before her she let the smile on her face grow. Elijah laid in his pajamas in bed, a book propped on his lap as he sat against the headboard reading. The scene was so casual, as if they had done it many times before. Elena had never felt so happy and comforted by the sight. She wished for many more times like these with him.

"I believe you're staring Elena," he announced to her, not looking up at her.

Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the bed and climbed in her spot. Snuggling up against him, she hummed in happiness as he let go part of the book to wrap one of his arms around her. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing I haven't read before," he said shutting it and setting it on the nightstand. With Elena back in bed he wanted nothing else besides having his full attention on her. "How was your shower?" he asked her running a hand through her damp hair.

"Good," she chirped lying next to him. She enjoyed the simplicity of this moment. It felt so…human, so regular.

He played with her semi-wet hair, running his hands through it and massaging her scalp. "You know, you never told me about your times when you were on the run," he said breaking the silence.

Elena shrugged. "It was never that big of a deal."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. She was going to make this difficult for him. "Well, what about that vampire hunter guy? What happened with him?"

Elena furrowed her brows together then. It felt like such an odd question. It didn't seem like he was worried about her newly learned combat skills or the exchange of information she had given the hunter. It felt different.

Realization crossed her face and she sat up next to him, surprised. "Elijah Mikaelson, are you jealous?!"

There was a smile that wouldn't stop blooming across her face. Here was a big bad vampire, over 1000 years old and he was jealous over a guy that Elena had met while on the run. He was actually jealous. And it was over little old her.

Elijah licked his lips. "I'm just curious about him, that's all."

Elena let out a laugh and moved some of her hair to the side, brushing it behind her ear. "you know," she said climbing on his lap. She hovered above him with a smile "it's okay to be jealous."

Kissing his lips, she broke away only to stare at him again. "It's hot."

Elijah felt a spark of desire shoot through him and he sat up from the headboard, pulling her closer to him as he did. "I am not a man of such feelings, Miss Gilbert," he lied huskily. Stretching his neck further, he caught her teasing lips with his.

"Mmhmm," Elena hummed in disbelief as they kissed. He held her tighter against him. Elijah's body language spoke otherwise.

"And you?" She cautiously wondered when she broke away from him for air. She was unsure she wanted to know the answer.

"Nobody," he said easily. There was nobody worth looking at besides her. Running his hands over the sides of her body, he pulled her neck down and captured her in a long hard kiss. All he wanted, and would ever want, was her.

Breaking their kiss, his hands across every inch of her body he could possibly grasp. Kissing her neck, he heard her moan.

Elena braced herself against his strong shoulders and slid her hands behind his neck. His kisses shot sparks through her body. It felt like it was on fire. Moaning, she moved her neck to the side so she could give him better access.

"Me either," she breathed with her eyes closed. Taking a moment, they pulled away from one another and she stared into Elijah's eyes. "There was no one."

Desire was cast over his eyes. "Not even the hunter you were jealous about," she teased, still finding that to be incredulous. He smiled against her lips before going to kiss her again. The things she did to him.

Elena continued to sit on his lap, enjoying how he held her frame tight against him. He had broken their kiss again to kiss up and down her neck and it sent shivers through her body.

"Elena," Elijah groaned, looking down and seeing how her nipples were peaking through her top. Running his thumbs over the hard stubs, he listened to her gasp.

Their lips connected once more, desire filling both of them. Fisting Elijah's night shirt, Elena ran her hands down to the end of it and went to pull it over his head. They broke only to rid him of his shirt. It was then though; he got a momentary glance of Elena's beauty. The way her body sat on top of his and her olive skin reflecting the light of the lamp on his bedside table. Her hair was pushed back behind her shoulders so that he had a clear view of her front figure, nipples poking through the fabric of her night shirt. He brought her back to him with hunger. He could smell the desire pooling between her thighs.

"Elijah," Elena moaned as he moved the strap of her tank down to kiss her bare shoulder. Holding the back of his head against her chest, she groaned, slowly rocking her hips hard against him. She could feel as his hard on pressed against her thigh, straining strongly against his pajama pants needing to be free.

She sucked in a breath when Elijah's hands fell on her lips and he pushed up against her, grinding their pelvises together to get further friction. Letting out a small cry, she pulled at his hair and captured his lips with hers as he continued to thrust and grind against her.

Elena went to let out another cry of pleasure as they continued their thrusting actions. He once again went to kiss down her neck and shoulders. It suddenly occurred to Elena that she was in a house full of vampires.

"Please tell me that they can't us," Elena panted, making him pull away from her. She wanted this, but not with an audience.

Elijah stared her lips and compiled his words carefully. "Only if they happened to be listening."

Elena groaned and pushed away from him. That was a yes. Moving off of him, she let out a frustrated sigh. As much as she wanted to have sex with Elijah, she did not want for everyone to hear. It would be embarrassing.

Pulling her straps of her top back up to her shoulder, she gave him a quick kiss to the lips. "I'd rather not be embarrassed until the end of time. Kol would never let me live it down."

Elijah grabbed her and held her close. He silently cursed his siblings and their presence. "I will make sure Kol does not tease you," he promised. He wanted Elena. The desire for her was strong and he could tell by her smell that she felt the same.

"It's weird," she admitted to him uncomfortably. Putting a hand on his cheek she kissed his lips and hoped he had understood. "I'd like to spare your sister from the noises we make."

Elijah swallowed hard at the thought of the noises he could possibly make Elena make. It made the desire within him ache. Kissing her head, he laid with her in his arms and pushed his desire down. Elena was right. He had his fair share of hearing his siblings sexual noises when he lived with Klaus and then briefly with Rebekah. As a brother, he didn't need to hear his brother or his baby sister making such noises. He could appreciate the idea of privacy for such an intimate act.

Letting moments pass, they instead enjoyed one another's company. Elena began running her hand up and down Elijah's bare chest deep thought.

"Elijah, why do you think Finn has sided with your mom? Was he always like that?"

He caught her hand, holding it softly before entwining their fingers. Her touch was making it hard for him to focus on anything besides his sexual desire for her in this bed right now.

"Finn and my mother were always close," he cleared his throat. "They always seemed to carry a special bond with one another. When Finn was undaggered he was different. His outlook on life was...well...depressing."

It intrigued Elena to think of vampires being depressed, but they were somewhat human after all.

"He had a difficult with all the change in the world. He was probably one of the only one out of all of us Klaus had not undaggered over the years. My guess because he was so much like my mother. When he awoke, he had a much more difficult time adjusting to the modern world."

Elena laid in Elijah's arms and stared off in space. Maybe that is why he was so willing to be a part of Esther's plan. His difficulty in adjustment made him feel like he didn't belong. He began aligning himself with his mother's views of being an abomination.

Such realizations made Elena feel sad. Part of her felt heartbreak for Finn. He woke up feeling alone and was surrounded in a world he had not a single ounce of knowledge about. After over a hundred years' time, that would make anyone feel out of place. She had known that feeling.

It came after her parents had died. The world and people around her changed. While she spent months of her time grieving, everyone and everything around her kept going. Before too long, she then realized she was left trying to sort out the pieces and move forward with the change. It was beyond difficult. She couldn't imagine having to do it after hundreds of years.

Elijah broke her thoughts as he removed himself from her only to face her. "What is it, my lovely Elena?"

Shaking her head, she smiled softly at the nickname before a frown casted over her face. "I feel bad for Finn."

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows. He felt not one ounce of sorrow for his eldest brother, rather anger and betrayal consumed him. "Why would you do such a thing?"

There was a bite to his voice, one that made Elena feel angry and defensive over. He was sounding as if she were ridiculous to do such a thing. "You don't?"

"Not at all," Elijah answered with honesty and coldness. It made Elena move away from him, growing his anger. She had never seen a side of him like this.

"What? You feel like he deserves some sort of chance? Some sort of good grace because what Elena? He is trying to kill you - to kill us all. He is attempting to end his life and all of ours as well for his own sake."

"That's being human Elijah," Elena pointed out gently to him. She was no longer defensive as she could see the vampire could not understand his brother. His anger came out of reaction and spite, and his lack of knowledge had fueled his bitter thoughts.

"We're all selfish. It's the toll of being human." she tried to explain. "I can't speak for what Finn is doing, but if what you say is true, then yes, I do feel bad for him. My heart goes out to him because I know how lonely it can feel when the world around you moves without you. You're left with this sinking feeling, like you can't move and slowly you're drowning."

She swallowed hard. "And so, I can't imagine what that would have been like for Finn, waking up after hundreds of years and having to face such adjustment."

She peered over at Elijah. His face was neutral but his eyes carried a fire of anger. "You and Rebekah and Kol all had opportunities to get a glimpse of how the world had changed over the years. I'm sure the adjustment was still grand, but you were given moments throughout history to slowly develop with the times."

Elena ran a hand through her hair and put her knees up to her chest, settling her chin on her knees. "I'm not saying what Finn is doing is right, or that I like him. But I do get it. If someone had offered me the chance to end it all and not have to pick up the fallen pieces of when I got left behind. I would have. It's easier than fighting. It's easier than facing others."

Elijah swallowed and wondered when in Elena's life she had felt this way. He could tell the emotions she felt were strong and he was surprised how much anger he let go from his brother after Elena had spoken. He was still furious - his eldest sibling was trying to kill the girl he truly loved, but he could see Elena's point now. It was a possibility the poor adjustment for Finn could be fueling his decision to aid his mother. He still didn't like it though.

"Do you ever still feel that way, Elena?" Elijah questioned as he sat forward to be similar to her position.

The question made her uncomfortable. Truth was not always her friend. "Can we do this another night?" She moved to get up and walk to the bathroom, only to be stopped on her way by Elijah, speeding to stand in front of her.

When Elena wanted to run away, he knew it was for a reason. Sometimes it was to hide from the truth or to bury her own feelings. She had not done this as much in the past. He had noticed how she had picked up the habit with her months of running. And Elijah planned to break that.

Elena always thought in such complex manners. Her views always interested him and, in many times, surprised him. She needed to give herself time to often understand her own complexities, but she rarely did. Always everyone else over herself.

He felt bad for startling her when he sped over to her, but he needed to know. "Do you?"

He watched as Elena looked around the room, taking in her possibilities of fleeing elsewhere. "I'll just catch you wherever you go." Elijah said amused. His words carried a promise, not for just the instance they were in but for future and always.

Huffing, Elena went back to bed and Elijah slowly joined her. "Yes, I have."

It was not all too surprising, but once more, Elijah did not understand why. "For what reasons would you feel this way?"

Elena fidgeted with the blankets. "When my parents died, I grieved for a long time. I grieved for their loss, for my own, and for Jeremy. He no longer had parents and was stuck with a sister and aunt. And as much as I wanted to be strong and there for him, I was so consumed with anger at myself and the universe, I shut down for a long time."

"And then, one day I told myself I had to stop grieving. And so I tried it." She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I realized how much everything changed. So many things and people…I was so self-absorbed in the darkness with my parents that I had to play catch up. I had to reconfigure my life to fit the person I turned into."

She remembered how it felt to go back into cheerleading during the first day of school and how foreign it was.

"Since I've stopped running, I feel like all I've been doing is hiding. And dont get me wrong, I choose to. I dont want Esther to ever find me. But I've gotten myself in this same place. The people I've loved and had to leave, I feel lost. People who know you help define you and not being with them... I guess I just wonder how they are."

Elijah continued to listen carefully. "I miss Jeremy," Elena spoke sadly. "I argue with myself almost every day on giving him a phone call to hear his voice. I wonder about Bonnie and think about Caroline and wonder if she set up senior prank night." She let out a sigh. "I worry about Stefan and wonder if he is okay, and Damon if he is still mad at me for the night of the ball. I miss Ric too. I don't know how he is handling being a single parent to Jer and if it is going okay. I miss all these people who used to help define who I am, and now I'm living this life where I'm supposed to let them live without me."

Elena played with the blankets. "You move on, it's a part of every process. And I acknowledge that. Everyone is still living and life hasn't stopped moving. But if I ever get to go back or even make contact with one of them, that is what scares me – I know it won't be the same."

Elijah came to sit with her, scooping her in his arms. "Why do you not share these feelings with me Elena?" He wondered. They must have been heavy on her. Why wouldn't she open up to him?

She shrugged and curled herself tighter against him. He accepted her with ease and pulled the sheets over them. "I feel guilty. I made my choice and I have to live with it. I don't regret it. I'd do the same thing over again without a doubt. I guess I just never fully realized what I had lost along the way."

They sat there in one another's arms not saying anything. There weren't words that Elijah could give Elena to make her feel better or fix the situation. He reflected on his own brother, wondering if Elena had been right about Finn. He knew him and their mother were close, but maybe he was aligning himself with their mother's views because he was scared to face the new times.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So i'm way ahead in writing this story than I am in posting it, so i've uploaded a few chapters. I honestly haven't read through it in a while so there may be editing needed. **

**I may also begin revising my story if I have the time. In re-reading my story, I see a few places for edits and to make Elena a more independent character and add more depth to some of the scenes that I feel like is lacking. For now though, enjoy!**

* * *

Sparring, hand-to-hand combat, and agility training happened over the next few weeks. They had turned one of the house rooms into a large gym, decorated with padded gym mats to ease Elijah's displeasure in destroying the house. Kol and Klaus spent the most time training with Elena. They were the most interested in learning the moves she had used on them before and in return they taught her more maneuvers and tricks with her vampire abilities.

Rebekah had joined in a few times. And Elijah never. He couldn't handle how aggressive his siblings liked to be with Elena, so he always stayed away. Elena didn't mind though. She enjoyed when she'd get a chance to battle it out with Klaus and Kol, and it was even better when Rebekah would join in because the two of them would pair against the boys.

_"Oh, yes," Klaus said watching his sister and his doppelgänger fight in hand to hand combat in the middle of the room._

_"Oh, get her!" Kol cheered on as the two began taking swings at one another. _

_Rebekah and Elena had met one another hit for hit every time. There were only a few moments where one got the upper hand on one another, but each quickly recovered from it._

_"Oh come on!" Klaus said watching as Elena swung and missed Rebekah._

_"Ready?" Elena asked with a sly smile. _

_Matching her smile, Rebekah enjoyed what would be happening next. "Ready."_

_Together the girls turned and kicked the chair out from Kol making him flip backward and kicked Klaus's feet from where he stood, making him go tumbling as well. The pair laughed with one another and high fived. In milliseconds both boys got up ready to retaliate. As Klaus held Rebekah by the back of her neck, Elena had grabbed Kol doing the same._

_"Let her go," Elena said with a taunting smile._

_"You first," Klaus called in the same tone. They each enjoyed the standoff._

_Elena shrugged and let Kol go, knocking him to the ground as Rebekah maneuvered out from Klaus. It was then that they laughingly threw punches and kicks with one another, group fighting throughout the room._

"And what could you possibly be thinking about, love?" Klaus asked, catching the girl in a daze. Throwing her some wraps for her hands, he set his water bottle down and waited for her to finish. He needed someone to fight with and so Elena would have to do.

"How Rebekah and I kicked your ass that one time," she replied teasingly with a smile as she wrapped her hands neatly. She knew how it bothered Klaus when any of them had talked about how he had lost. His ego was slowly getting knocked down levels.

"I wouldn't call the start of that a fair fight," he noted, circling her as she raised her fists up in a defensive position.

Soon they began sparring with one another, Elena trying out some of the new moves Kol had taught her with using her abilities. "You're thinking too much," Klaus advised as he caught her and threw her down by her neck. Her body hit the mat with a bang.

Klaus had seen her passes coming over a mile away. It had felt good to regain his power in fighting.

They continued to fight and run around the room. She had tried a few different other skills and the same move from Kol again. Klaus flipped her from behind and she landed on the floor once more, the wind knocked out of her.

"Predictable," he gloated.

"Ugh!" she huffed, slowly getting back up.

"You're trying too hard."

Grumbling about how he had years of experience with his vampire skills, Elena got up from the floor and took the wraps off her hands. She had enough for the day. Rubbing her wrist, she froze and sucked in a sharp breath.

The noise caught Klaus's attention and he looked to the girl. Elena was frozen in spot, holding her wrist and getting pale.

"No!" Elena sped over to the middle of the room where her bracelet laid and she quickly put it on herself.

Elijah heard the panic of Elena's voice echo through the walls of the house and came rushing down. "What happened?" He swore to himself if Klaus had hurt Elena during their lessons, he would spend the rest of his life finding a way to kill his brother himself. And Elijah warned those words to his hybrid brother.

He stared from Klaus who held his water bottle in his hands with a nervous look across his face and to Elena, pale and rigid in her posture as she sat on the floor holding her wrist.

"I think mother may have just found us," Klaus said breaking the silence as Elijah approached Elena, looking her over carefully.

His voice snapped Elena out of her panic and she looked at Elijah. She couldn't remember how he had gotten there, but she was glad to see him. "My bracelet. It must have fallen off Klaus and I were fighting. I-…if she was looking for me, she could have found me. She probably knows our location."

Elijah tried to settle the panic in Elena's eyes by cupping her cheek with his hand and remaining calm. He could tell she was ready to flee and there was no way she would be leaving without him.

"Okay," he breathed. He helped her get up as she stayed in her shell-shocked state. He held her close to his body in case she was to come to her senses and try to run away.

"Get Rebekah and Kol," Elijah instructed. Without a word of argument, Klaus left the room.

* * *

"She might not even be looking for us!" Rebekah yelled standing up from her position on the couch. Elena had been mostly silent through the family meeting, but for her sake, Elijah made sure to touch base on moving and getting out of the state. He knew how Elena felt about running away and hiding.

"Rebekah, dear," Klaus said looking up from his seat to his baby sister. "I doubt our mother would have stopped looking for our lovely doppelgänger, only to call it a day and be off somewhere." His voice held anger and he sat deep in thought.

"Mother was always a persistent woman," Kol noted bitterly, sitting forward in his seat.

"She knows," Elena said strongly. "There is no way she would have stopped. She wants you all gone." With that, Elena got up from her seat and went to go upstairs. She was mad at herself for being careless and putting them all in danger. She had the simple job of keeping the bracelet on her and she failed. What had she done?

Elijah let Elena go, knowing she needed a moment to collect herself. He made sure to keep note of the doors though in case she were to try and flee. "Well," he said nervously to his family. None of them had answers.

* * *

_Elena,_

_I will cut to the chase for times sake. I know your location and that you are staying with my children. I ask you to come back to Mystic Falls. In return for doing so, your life shall be spared for the time being. As for the lives of my children, I choose to no longer subject myself to being the ones to hurt them any longer. They are free to do as they please._  
_If you shall choose to run, our deal will be no longer. I will end my children and do what is right, as well as find you once more, and make you pay insufferable consequences. – Esther_

Five days it said on the back of the card. Elena had five days until she was to return to her hometown or Esther would take the deal off the table.

Reading the letter again, she walked to go show Elijah and the others what she had found. The note had laid tucked in an envelope scrawled with her name on it. It was displayed as if it had been waiting for her, positioned on the very corner of her bed when she entered her room.

Elena stumbled back after hitting something fairly solid. She felt as strong hands went to the tops of her arms to steady her. "Oh, sorry," she said looking up, finding Elijah with the slightest bit of amusement on his face.

Holding up the letter, she sighed. Things were about to get a lot more complicated. "Well, I guess it's certain that Esther found me. And she wants me to return to Mystic Falls." Handing him the letter she watched and waited as he read it, his facial expression becoming more serious and darker.

"Klaus," Elijah called behind him. "Rebekah, Kol."

The three came zooming up to the room and Elijah handed them the note. Each one read it, facial expressions doing the same as their brother's.

"So I say we go back to Mystic Falls," Elena announced to them with her hands in her back pockets. No one had said anything but each original sibling stared at one another like they were having a silent conversation among themselves.

"You're kidding right?" Rebekah asked the doppelgänger as the rest of the original siblings continued to chat silently amongst themselves. While Rebekah loved her mother, she knew just how far the woman could go if she really wanted to. Elena would probably be dead the instant they were to return to the small town.

Elena looked at the siblings like she was missing something. Their lives were all going to be spared, even hers for the time being if she accepted this agreement. Wasn't that a reason to go back? "No?"

"Elena, our mother will still try kill you. This letter means nothing," Elijah said holding it up before giving it back to her. The displeasure could not be withheld from his voice.

Elena took the hand written note and nodded. "I know."

"…So obviously you don't go back there," Kol said clarifying the situation as the siblings all looked at her strangely. If she had known their mother was still going to kill her, why would she want to go back?

"I'm not stupid," Elena said huffing at them. They met her claim with blank stares.

They don't get it, Elena grumbled to herself. "I've been around all of you long enough to know just what this means." She held up the note again. It reminded her of the time that Elijah made a deal with her to stay put and wait for the sun and the moon curse so he could kill Klaus. He purposefully famed his words so that he wasn't promising anything he couldn't give her. "She still needs my blood for something. And yes, she still wants me dead."

"…which is why it is not wise to go back," Klaus clarified as if it was obvious. He had taken a liking to her, not that he'd admit it. If anyone were to mention it, he'd say he fancied the blood that ran through her veins to make his hybrids. She was nothing more than a walking blood bag.

Elena shook her head. "We can all stop running." She wanted to see Jeremy again, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric. She missed her friends and family and even the Salvatore brothers.

The female original sighed, knowing where this was potentially heading. "Elena, you are signing your own death warrant by going back home. Who knows what she has planned? She could still endanger us all." Rebekah was not on board with this and not having any of Elena's martyr-ness.

Elena ignored her and chose to focus on what was important to her. "Your lives will be spared."

"But yours will not," Elijah pointedly reminded her while attempting to predict the long game. He did not know what his mother was up to, but did not want to act until he had some sort of plan.

"I know." Elena was frustrated. How many times could she say it? She knew exactly what she was getting into and exactly what was said. There was always hidden meaning in the words of the Mikaelson family. It was clear that Elijah and the siblings would be spared. And that was what mattered most to her. Not her own.

Fury finally unleashed inside Rebekah. While her brothers were too busy in their own heads, she couldn't stop the need to talk some sense into Elena. Sometimes she couldn't take the big heart the doppelgänger had, no matter how much her brother loved that about her. "After all of this, you are just going to give up and die?!" While she didn't enjoy the girl's presence at first, she sure grew on her. And Elena was just quitting. Quitting after all the hard work they had all put in in saving her.

"I ran away for all of you," Elena said strongly. "I ran to protect you, that was the whole purpose. And now that I have – now that I have your mother's word, yes, I am okay with returning home and facing what I've done. She said she won't harm you and I believe it."

Rebekah stormed off and Elena sighed. The rest of the men were silent. Klaus eventually began to leave as well and Elijah kept up his blank face. She went to reach out to him, but he only looked back at her with an empty expression. He soon left the room as well. From there she was left with Kol.

She was silently hoping he would say something, but instead, he shook his head and went to follow his siblings exit.

"Kol-" Elena started trying to figure out what happening.

"Nobody likes a martyr, dear," he told Elena sadly before walking off

* * *

Elena spent the rest of the day by herself. By nightfall she was sitting on the back porch with a fire going in the pit and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around herself with a warm cup of tea. There were so many stars outside.

"Why would you want to leave me, Elena?" a voice said, coming from behind her and breaking her silence. Turning back, she looked to see Elijah standing there, face serious and glum. She hadn't heard him sneak up on her.

Elena watched as he ran one of his hands over the back of the spare patio furniture while the other stayed in his pocket. His face was neutral, unable to read.

Sighing at his words, she set her cup of tea down and went to get up to meet him.

"Don't," he told her stoically, not desiring to meet her eyes.

The action hurt Elena, but she tried to understand his position. "I want you to live, Elijah. I want you to be happy."

Elijah's posture changed. His shoulders stiffened back and the finger brushing against the back of the patio seat stopped. Finally, his eyes rose to meet hers. They were hard, cold almost. "You don't think I've lived? That I've seen what life has to give? I've found happiness, Elena. I've finally found it with you."

Biting her lip, she couldn't argue with that. Elena felt that exact same way. They were happiest when they were with one another. She couldn't imagine being without Elijah anymore.

But, then in thinking about Esther, Elena felt all the happiness drain from her. The idea of fighting the original witch exhausted her. The idea of resisting the inevitable, once more fighting her death, made her depressed. Part of her welcomed death. She thought about everyone she had lost. She wished to be with them again. And while there were people to stay for, she also knew with time they would be okay without her.

"I'm tired, 'Lijah," she said quietly in the night. She looked away from him, glancing back over her shoulder to the warm fire. "I'm tired of losing people I love and fighting for just an inch of good. It never ends. Nothing ever stops. People keep getting hurt around me and I don't want that to happen anymore."

"So, you think by death you will have a normal life? You'll rid yourself of the supernatural?" His voice rose with bitterness.

"I don't want to get rid of the supernatural," she said with honesty. Doing so would mean not wanting him, and she very much wanted him. "But I want to stop hurting. I want to stop losing people I love and care about. I'm tired of burying the people I love..."

Tears welled in her eyes and she tried to hold them back. She missed her loved ones so much, especially Jenna. While her parents were a big part of the hole in her heart, she thought about her aunt and how much she loved her. She never got to say that to her often. She should of.

"Running straight into my mother's arms for whatever she has planned is not the answer," Elijah said putting his hands on her arms, still a distance away.

"Then what is?" she asked him defiantly. If he had a better plan, she was all ears. But running would make things worse. It would put them in more danger than they were in this moment.

Elijah had no idea of an alternative plan and it terrified him. He had spent the rest of the day with his siblings attempting to figure out the angle his mother was getting at. But there were so many variables that were unknown. He couldn't give an answer to Elena's question of what to do other than return to Mystic Falls, but he knew he didn't want to let his mother have his way with her.

Elijah fought the better of himself and took a step closer to her, embracing her tightly, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. "I don't want to lose you Elena."

She had lost more people in a shorter time span than most would in a lifetime. He couldn't ignore that. It was why he could understand how desperate she was to stop all the pain and hurt that she had bottled up inside of her. But he was selfish. In all his 1000 years, he felt like finally met someone who could be the one for him. She pushed him in ways that opened him up and made him contemplate the years of living he had done and would continue to do. And he didn't want to let that go. He couldn't let **her **go.

Elena held herself tighter against Elijah, letting the loss and pain she felt over her loved ones slowly dull down so that only the echo of Elijah's words was left. She began to realize there was a plea behind his words. Guilt began to plague her. She felt utterly selfish for her thinking how she had. The grief and exhaustion that tormented her had tied itself so tightly in her ways of thinking that she couldn't see the whole picture. She came to realize her own selfishness. She was being a hypocrite, really.

Elena bit her lip. She had always pictured Elijah as strong – invincible, almost – as if nothing could bother him. But he too, was part human. His feelings for her matched how she felt for him. And Elena, without realizing, was trying to run away and leave him once again.

"…what if we return home? We-… look for a way to stop your mom for whatever she has planned. We find out more about what she is doing and put a stop to her from there." No running, she told herself.

Elijah looked down at her slightly curious as to what led to her thoughts but didn't question her. She was starting to become willing to fight for him. For them. She solution was trying to convey that he wasn't the only one that wanted this and she wouldn't be going anywhere.

Elijah stared off and analyzed things in his head. "It may work." When he looked back at Elena, relief struck the pair. His eyes began to show his love for her and the cloud of guilt that hovered over Elena began to evaporate.

"I'll be okay Elijah," she told him with her hands around his neck. "And I'm sorry. I don't mean to run from you – or us. I guess I get caught up in trying to protect you and your siblings. I lose sight of other things that matter." Elena looked away for a moment. "As afraid as I am for things to come, I'm more afraid of being able to lose you," she murmured.

Her fear of losing him was what fueled her need to run and protect him. She couldn't stand an earth that didn't have Elijah Mikaelson in it.

"I'll make you a deal," he said holding Elena's waist closely. He couldn't help but match the smile that was growing on her face. It took them both back to old times.

"You stay human – just as you are, and we take down my mother." Elijah shrugged at his own phrasing of his words. He made it sound simple.

"We? Who does that entail?" she wondered. As much as Elijah played it off as easy, she knew it was anything but.

"Me. My siblings."

"and me," Elena added.

"No, not you."

Elena raised her eyebrow. "You're to stay alive and human." Rolling her eyes at his poor deal she attempted to renegotiate. "How about I stay alive and human, while you, your siblings and I work together in destroying whatever you mother has plans. No secrets, no coddling. Only the truth."

Elijah narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure he liked this plan.

"I don't want to be shielded away from things 'Lijah," she said using a new nickname for him. "It is what Damon and Stefan used to do. They used to think it was protecting me, but it's not. I want to make my own decisions, my own choices and for them to be respected. This involves me. I'm the doppelgänger. I believe I have a say in what happens."

She was strong and fierce, more so than he's ever seen her. And it wasn't in the martyr type of way.

"Do we have a deal?"

Elijah bent down, pressing his lips to Elena's. "we have a deal."

"Mmm," Elena hummed in happiness, missing his kisses. With all the silent treatment, she was really missing him. "Say it," she breathed waiting for their words to seal the promise.

Huffing slightly, he shook his head. He knew what she wanted to hear, but he was hesitant in agreeing with her in that manner. He didn't like Elena voluntarily being in harms way, but he could see how she had a point. Choosing to ignore her words, he moved to kiss her again instead. Maybe he could make her forget about it with his kisses.

"uh, uh," Elena teased with a small smile. She could tell exactly what was on his mind. Saying the five little words would make it official between them and that was exactly what she needed from him – without the distraction of his lips.

Elijah paused, briefly thinking about things. Her deal did seem fair in being involved. What gave him worry was where she wanted to make decisions. It didn't mean she wasn't open for negotiations though. "I give you my word," he sighed, pulling her closer to him and covering his lips with his. He missed Elena, even in the short time they had taken distance from one another


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe you all actually agreed to this," Rebekah said staring at her siblings and Elena as they all made breakfast together. "Mother is going to kill us!"

"Not if we stop her first," Kol reminded his sister as he went to set the table. Elijah had talked to both Kol and Klaus that evening before he and Elena went up to bed. He knew his sister was going to be more difficult and it was going to take her much more time to get on board, so he didn't bother telling her until the morning.

"Oh, right, because it's so simple to kill our creator!" she barked back at Kol.

Elena winced and cautiously corrected Rebekah as she set the table with utensils. "Actually, it was blood from my family line that created you all, so if you're going to kill anyone, it should be me."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. It was the concept of the matter that needed addressing, not Elena's wish for death to creep into the conversation. "And what happens when we get back, hmm? What then?"

Rebekah stood with her hands on her hips, defiant in helping them all with the morning food. They looked like some television happy family cooking and prancing around.

"We find out about our mother's ill intentions and stop them before any harm can come to us or Elena," Elijah answered while flipping a pancake at the stove.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. He looked so cliché, even in his business attire. "Nik?" she asked her brother hoping for backup.

Klaus shrugged, grabbing his glass of blood and sitting at the table. "As much as I'd love to be the voice of reason Rebekah, I'm actually tired of running. And honestly I think our mother needs to have a talking to."

Rebekah rolled her eyes again. Why she had asked her brother, she didn't know. She knew the real reason he wanted to be returning to Mystic Falls. He fancied one Caroline Forbes.

"It's the only reasonable solution we got Bekah," Elena said signaling for her to sit down with them as breakfast was ready. "Clearly running off is a bad idea. Me getting myself killed is another. So, we are left to fight. And that means we have to be in Mystic Falls to do so."

Everyone began eating and Rebekah sat in her chair pouting for a moment. She wanted to say screw her mother and continue to take off. Not that she would ever admit to anyone, but she was enjoying her time with her brothers and Elena on the run. It felt different than most times. Living together over the past few weeks in the house seemed almost normal and she had just started getting used to it.

"Well, if we only have five days to make the most of things, I say a shopping trip is in order. Elena, after breakfast let's go out."

Elena coughed with her pancake in her mouth, making Kol and Klaus snicker as Elijah glanced over to her slightly worried.

"What?"

"Oh, come on," Rebekah said beginning to eat her food as well. There was no point in continuing to pout. It would only waste the day. "I need some new clothes anyhow."

Stuck in what felt like an embarrassing situation, Elena pushed around her food. "I can't Rebekah…"

The fork hit the plate with a loud clatter and the blonde sat at the table incredibly frustrated. "Elena!"

"I don't have much money right now, okay?" Elena blurted out before Rebekah could yell at her more. If it was one thing Elena knew about Rebekah it was that she was used to getting her way. And if she didn't, the consequences were deadly.

The table fell in awkward silence and Rebekah slowly calmed down.

For as much time as Elena worked, she also had to use that money for her hotels, food, and other expenses while on the run. It didn't leave her with much in terms of savings, and it's not like she was getting paid just for living.

"Well, no bother then. You can use ours." Rebekah stated it simply, picking up her fork and resuming to eat her food like it wasn't a big deal. But to Elena it was a huge deal.

"No, no way-"

While the Mikaelson family was well off, it was not in Elena's personhood to take money from others. She especially didn't want to take it to give people the impression she was with Elijah for his money. She felt more comfortable working things out herself and paying her way like everyone else.

"Now why the bloody hell not?!" Rebekah exploded standing up and dropping her fork, only for it to hit the plate again. The loud sound made everyone with their sensitive hearing wince.

"I can't just take your money Rebekah. I'm fine with the clothes I have. I can go with you if you'd like, I just can't afford to buy anything right now."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the doppelgänger. It was no fun shopping for one person.

"Elena, just use our money," Elijah said wiping his face with his napkin before pulling out his wallet and handing her a wad of cash.

Elena went to protest but was cut short by Klaus. "For all our sakes, love. You'd be doing us boys a favor. My sister can get…shall we say, a tad temperamental."

"Well that's the understatement of the year," Kol grumbled making Rebekah shoot him a look.

Sighing, Elena took the money from Elijah and put it in her pocket. "Fine."

"Now that's more like it," Klaus said cheerfully, leaning back in his seat and glancing at everyone. Rebekah had finally calmed down, Kol continued eating, and Elijah and Elena snuck looks at one another.

Klaus snickered to himself. He was off the hook in potentially shopping with his baby sister by manipulating Elena into it. He was still the big bad hybrid himself.

* * *

After breakfast the girls decided to quickly change before going out shopping. Elijah gathered with Rebekah in the main hall, citing off precautions they needed to take while out shopping, as they waited for Elena to come down.

"Yes, you definitely need a new wardrobe," Rebekah said looking over to Elena when she spotted the girl. Elena was wearing a long sleeve tee shirt, thin, with a few small holes down the sleeves of it. Her jeans were faded in certain spots, no doubt beginning to wear. And while there was nothing wrong with her clean white tank top, the whole tank under the long sleeve ensemble was just getting annoying to Rebekah.

"Gee, thanks," Elena grumbled. She didn't have many clothes, but she had at least thought this would have been good enough to go shopping in. It was going to be quite the day with Rebekah.

"Well, come on then," Rebekah said turning on heel, already practically out the door.

Elena turned to Elijah. "I guess I'll see you later then." She fell into his arms, suddenly dreading having to be without his presence.

"Come on!" she could hear Rebekah say.

Elena and Elijah parted from their kiss. "Good luck," he chuckled. Elijah knew his sister had a short span of patience. And now Elena was about to figure out just how short.

Smiling at one another as they departed each other's arms, Elena left the house and glanced back to Elijah on her way to the car. Both were slow and dreading the feeling of being away from one another.

"Took you long enough," Rebekah huffed.

Elena rolled her eyes and shut her car door. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Yes, you are getting that. All of it," Rebekah told Elena when she came out of the dressing room. Hours had passed and the two had their hands full with bags.

"I just bought an outfit similar to this," Elena said looking down at herself. She was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans with a V-neck button down halter top blouse. Over it was a black leather bomber jacket and she paired it with some high heel boots.

"No, this is different, trust me," Rebekah said coming of her own dressing room in a dark green spaghetti strap shirt.

Elena watched as Rebekah went over to a full-length mirror to look at herself. "It looks great on you," Elena noted. Rebekah was very gorgeous in just about everything she had tried on.

"It does, doesn't it," Rebekah smirked. Deciding to take it she nodded over to Elena. "Come on, now. Keep going."

Glancing at the pile of clothing hanging on the racks, along with their purchases scattered all over the floor, Elena raised her eyebrow to Rebekah. "Don't you think we have enough by now?"

Rebekah sighed. While she wanted to go shopping for herself, part of her trip was to help Elena. She would be returning to Mystic Falls and she had overheard the girl talking to Elijah about her fear of things changing. "Elena, you're going back to Mystic Falls in less than a week. You need to start a new you."

Elena pensively stared at their purchases. Rebekah had a very good point. As much as Elena was looking forward to going home and seeing everyone again, she was terrified of how different things would be. Maybe a different her wouldn't be so bad either.

"Okay," Elena gave in. Grabbing the next batch of clothes, she changed again.

* * *

After ten more purchases and their hands full of bags, they decided to head home. "Hey, wait," Elena said stopping Rebekah in front of a hair salon.

"A new me, right?" she echoed, flashing a glance to Rebekah. Steeling herself, Elena walked forward and headed into the shop.

When she was finally been seated with a stylist, she let Rebekah take the reins. While Elena was into the girly things like cheer and shopping, hair was not her forte. All she knew is that she was ready for a change.

They decided they were going to shorten the length of her hair, adding layers, a bit of volume and some curl. Rebekah also advised some longer side swept bangs, so Elena waited and watched as the hairdresser got everything ready.

"Have you never gotten a haircut before Elena?" Rebekah asked, noting how anxious the girl looked. The hairdresser began cutting, shedding long locks of Elena's hair. Long strands of brown hair covered the floor. "It is just hair. If you don't like it, it will grow back." She stood arms crossed looking at the doppelgänger in the mirror as she supervised the hairdresser.

"It's not that," Elena spoke, watching as the strands of her long hair floated down in front of her eyes and fell to the floor. "My mom always liked my hair long. Any time I wanted to cut it, she would tell me that it was too pretty to waste. So I never cut it. And then when she died, I felt like it was wrong to do anything with my hair because she liked it how it was. I just kept it."

Meeting Rebekah's eyes, she straightened her posture and took in a deep breath. "But, it's time for a new me. I want to start living again and be out of the past. I think it will look good, don't you?"

Rebekah smiled kindly at Elena. She truly was growing attached to the girl, more than she'd ever like to admit. "Absolutely."

* * *

"We're back," Rebekah called out in the house as she walked into the front room with all of her bags. The two had made such a grand amount of purchases, Elena was surprised they had all fit in the front room of the house.

"Did you buy all the stores?" Kol asked coming out of the kitchen, tossing an apple in the air.

"Oh shut it," Rebekah snapped.

"Woah," was all that Kol could amount to say when he glanced over at Elena.

Elena had put on some of the new clothes that Rebekah had mad her purchase before she had gotten home, not to mention she was sporting her new hairstyle. Surprisingly, the doppelganger felt good. She felt new and sexy and even refreshed.

"Well who are you?" Kol asked jokingly in a flirtatious voice. He leaned against the wall, giving her a wink before biting a chunk out of his apple.

Rebekah made a face at her brother while Elena just laughed. She didn't look that different. "You're pathetic," Rebekah sneered at her brother.

Before the banter could continue, Klaus came in, surveying the bags and his sister. "Well, finally gracing us with your presence, I see." His eyes twinkled with delight as Rebekah rolled his eyes at him. He then turned to Elena and one of his eyebrows rose up. "Taking this return to Mystic Falls seriously, hmm? Trying to make those Salvatore boys jealous? Want to let them know what they are missing…"

Elena brushed off the comment and kept a bored look on her face. She didn't let it show how Klaus's words has struck a chord. She had felt guilty for the way she left Stefan and Damon the night of the ball and she couldn't imagine how mad they were. But Elena wouldn't dare let Klaus get the satisfaction in letting him know that. "I changed my hair and Rebekah made me buy some new clothes. Get over yourself. You know, maybe you should let her freshen up your 90's look."

Klaus laughed at her snark. She was definitely getting better – obviously not as good as him, but she was working past the sweet old Elena look and becoming a more sophisticated being – one that stood up for herself and didn't let people push her around. It was interesting to watch. "Touchy, are we?" he continued to tease as he put his hands behind his back. He enjoyed ruffling people's feathers, especially hers.

"Dodging a change, are we?" Elena mocked back.

Footsteps echoed through the house stopping behind Klaus. "What is going on here?" Elijah taking a quick glance at the scene in front of him. He had come to see all of them huddled in the front room, the floor riddled with bags. It had been over five hours since the girls had left, and now he could understand why. Everyone stayed quiet and he was guessing Elena and Klaus were jabbing at one another. Without having to look up he knew his brother and Elena were glaring at one another. Klaus thoroughly enjoyed egging on his love and she had surprisingly taken to it well.

"Are you two done?" he looked up to the pair, pausing in pleasant surprise when his eyes casted upon Elena. She had changed. From her clothes to her hair, his eyes roamed from bottom to top and took her all in. The old ratty converse shoes she once had on were now replaced with short heeled boots. Rebekah must have also made Elena get new jeans, as the worn old ones his sister commented about earlier, were now gone. (She instead had on a pair of a dark skinny jeans that accentuated her long legs perfectly). From there was a red blouse hugged tightly at the top of her form, fitting to the shape of her breasts and plunging down enough to model some cleavage. And together they had topped her off with a black bomber jacket that screamed Elena.

"Looks like Elijah here is speechless," Klaus snickered as Elijah cleared his throat once he was done surveying Elena. Her hair was also now a crop shorter too, wavier, almost luscious looking. It wasn't like Katarina's whose hair was tightly curled to frame her face, rather it was soft curls his Elena now modeled.

Elijah attempted to fix his composure, taking in a deep breath and peeling his eyes away to his sister. "I see you girls enjoyed yourselves."

"That we did," Rebekah smirked at her brother, knowing how much he was enjoying the new look she created on Elena.

Ever the gentleman, Elijah motioned to the bags. "Shall we get your things?" He was surprised that the girls had fit all of their purchases on their arms while in the city. It took both him and Kol to carry up Elena and Rebekah's bags to their rooms, with each girl holding a few as well.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it then," Rebekah smirked, winking at Elijah before shutting Elena's bedroom door. Rebekah wasn't even sure her brother had heard her, as he was too busy gazing lustfully at Elena.

"I only have about a hundred bucks left," Elena noted nervously after Rebekah shut her door. She pulled out the large bill from her back pocket guiltfully. While she didn't want to disappoint Rebekah on their shopping trip, she also felt horrible for spending so much of Elijah's money.

"Elena, I wanted you to spend it all and more. My money is yours," he breathed stepping towards her.

Elena quickly stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. "Oh no. That…no-" She stared at him with a serious expression on her face. She needed to set the record straight. "Look, I appreciate you giving me money for all these new things, but I can pay my own way. I don't want you to think you need to take care of me."

"But what if I want to?" he asked, leaning forward and grazing the side of his face against hers. He could hear her heart quicken.

"'Lijah," Elena breathed, struggling to keep focus of their important conversation.

Elijah smirked and pressed feather light kisses to her cheek, jawline, and down her neck. Her hair smelled fresh from the salon. "I want to give you everything Elena. Everything I can possibly give you. I'd give you the world if I could."

"I-I…I don't need the world," she murmured pushing him back. Sliding her hand up from his chest, she cupped his cheek. "I'm perfect right here."

He kissed her hard then, backing her up against the wall near the door. His will was breaking in being gentle with her. Their weeks of teasing encounters and her new look was filling him with desire. He could hear how her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. He could smell the sweet scent of her blood. Kissing her lips and holding her waist tightly, he bent his head down moving to kiss her neck. Her blood was calling him.

A wisp of wind went floating in front of Elena and it startled her. Opening her eyes at the sudden loss of contact from Elijah's tight embrace, she found him with his back to her a few meters away.

"'Lijah?" She hesitantly walked forward to where he stood. She reached out to put her hand on his shoulder but he stopped her by putting an arm out.

"Don't," he stated with a hand to his face.

It made Elena even more concerned that he was being guarded with her now. She gave him a moment, and then very slowly set her hand on his shoulder and waited until he relaxed.

"Look at me," she commanded softly. Craning her neck to the side, she saw how the features of his face held his vampire traits. She let out a relieved sigh.

"You don't have to be embarrassed." She cautiously grasping his chin and had him look at her. Even with his face in its natural vampire state, it didn't deter her from loving him. In fact, she loved him even more. She wasn't worried about him biting or attacking her. She trusted him.

The features slowly began to face and he was soon back to his human looking self. "I'm sorry," he said swallowing in shame. "I never want you to see me in that manner."

He brought her closer to him and took in a breath. The desire he felt for her in the previous moments was overwhelming. He hadn't been that close to losing control in over a hundred years.

"Why not?" she wondered. Pulling back slightly, she traced her fingers over his features. She smiled when he caught her fingers and brought them to his lips to kiss them.

"That isn't usually me."

Elena kissed him. "But it is a part of you."

She continued to graze his face with her touch. Every part of Elijah she loved. From his chocolate eyes to his perfectly smooth skin. "Don't hide from me," she spoke softly as she stared into his eyes.

They were lost in one another. His eyes were captured with hers and Elijah never felt this content with anyone. He knew from the moment he found her that it was Elena. Her eyes…they were unmistakable, even if they were just brown eyes. He'd recognize them. And he did. "I love you Elena."

A small intake of breath was heard between them and Elijah watched as Elena's face went from surprised to breaking out in a warm smile. "You love me?"

Elena felt happy. Happier than she ever remembered feeling. Elijah Mikaelson, a big bad original vampire just confessed his love for her. While she couldn't have a moment to jump around giddy and girl swoon, she took the moment to enjoy how it felt to be loved by him and to hear him say it. Elijah Mikaelson fell in love with a human. Elijah Mikaelson fell in love with her.

"I do," he replied staring at her face, both happy and nervous. From what he could tell Elena was delighted by his confession, but it worried him by her lack of words that she didn't feel the same about him. "I love you Elena Gilbert."

Elena let out a laugh and shook her head. It felt unreal. Grabbing the lapels of his suit, Elena brought him to her for a hard kiss. It surprised Elijah, but he recovered quickly and held the love of his life tightly in his arms


	17. Chapter 17

It was raining when evening hit and they got ready for bed. Elena was waiting with a steaming cup of tea in her hands for Elijah to finish showering before hopping into the large bed together. She leaned against the window, watching as the rain pattered hard against the glass. She loved the rain.

Taking a sip of her tea, she thought about the earlier events and smiled. Elijah loved her. And while she had wanted to say it back, she decided to wait. She wanted to say it when it wouldn't come just as a reply. She wanted him to know she meant it when she said it.

Glancing down at her mug, she wished for her friends. She desired so badly to call them and let them know Elijah had told her he loved her. It was a thing that she needed to be giddy about with her friends, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway.

"What could be going on in that head of yours, my lovely Elena?" Elijah asked from behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He had watched her for several minutes after getting dressed from his shower. She was deep in thought staring at the mug in her hands, not once taking note of him.

"Bonnie…Caroline," Elena said with a small sigh. She set one of her hands on top of his and sipped her tea.

"You miss them," Elijah guessed.

Elena nodded.

Kissing the top of her head to bring her comfort, he watched her watch the rain. "Why not call them?"

"I will, just not yet." Elena turned in his arms and kissed his lips. "I don't want your mother knowing I decided to return until we arrive back in Mystic Falls. We don't need to give her time to set plans in motion."

Elijah nodded in understanding. The less his mother knew, the better. They needed all the advantages they could get.

"Let's get you to bed," he said, kissing her again and inhaling her scent. He didn't want their last five days of bliss to be over with. Returning to Mystic Falls, Elijah knew, was sure going to be dramatic.

Tucking them both in under the covers, Elijah turned off the side lamp and held his love close. He stroked her hair as she laid on his chest and listened for her slower breathing. "I love you Elena," he declared once more. He loved saying that out loud finally.

"Love you 'Lijah," Elena mumbled in her sleep.

Elijah swooned in happiness, fighting the urge to wake her up and have her say it to him again. Elena had not said it earlier and he didn't want to push, but for the rest of that evening he was haunted into thinking maybe she had not felt the same way about him. But hearing her say it – sleepily or not, he couldn't have been happier. "I will always protect you," he murmured to her before falling asleep.

* * *

Four days left.

"What do you think about dinner tonight?" Elijah asked, coming over to Elena who was eating her breakfast in bed and studying. Her books were sprawled over the large bed, her legs in the air as she worked on her stomach with a notebook in front of her and pencil in hand.

Hovering over her, he peered at the question she seemed to be stuck on. "1894."

"Elijah!" Elena laughed and swatted him as he rolled over beside her with a mug of blood in his hands.

Elijah smirked and watched her fill in the answer on her paper. He admired Elena's efforts. While she was on the run and missing school, she took the liberty to play catch up and even work at obtaining her GED. She was practically there with all the time she had at the mansion.

"So, dinner lovely Elena?" He watched her look up from her work and marveled at her natural beauty.

"Dinner sounds amazing," she smiled at him, leaning over to give him a kiss. Making a small face of disgust at the taste of blood on now on her lips, she reached for her sliced fruit and put it in her mouth. The diet of human blood may be necessary for a vampire, but that didn't mean Elena liked tasting it on her lover's lips.

Elijah laid and watched Elena work a while longer before getting up and kissing her cheek. He needed to get things ready for their date. "I'll be out for a while. I have my cell if you need anything."

Saying goodbye to Elena who was distracted with her work, Elijah quickly dressed and left. It was odd to think, in all the time they had been together they had not had a proper date. The notion had only occurred to Elijah that morning when he was making Elena breakfast in bed. He vowed to change that and court her correctly.

"Ready?" Rebekah asked, dressed and waiting for him in the main hall. Elijah had asked his sister earlier to help with his plans and festivities to make the date special for Elena. Rebekah of course said she would, but she told him they needed to go shopping first.

Car keys in hand, Elijah nodded and together they left the house.

* * *

The relieving sound of the textbook smacking shut made Elena sigh in pleasure. She was finally done with her work for the week and could enjoy the rest of her days before returning to Mystic Falls. She had yet to decide if she would return to high school or finish up in taking the exam for her GED. She was practically done. It would be hard not to.

Getting up from the bed, she put her things away and returned her breakfast plate to the sink. She wasn't sure what to do next. Elijah had gone out with Rebekah, Kol was in town doing who knows what and Klaus was in the study. Deciding to bother the big bad wolf, Elena went venturing through the house and found him looking over a pile of books.

"You best well work on your sneaking tactics love. They need the brushing up."

Elena narrowed her eyes at him from the doorway. "If I was trying, you wouldn't have a clue."

"Sure love, whatever you say," he smirked, turning around to face her. "Can I help you with something?"

Sucking in a deep breath, Elena pushed herself off the doorway and walked towards him. She felt nervous and couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Actually, I came to help you. I want to give you some of my blood."

Wind swept her face and Klaus stood a mere inch or two away. "What did you say?"

Elena backed up from their closeness. What did she say? Elena was questioning that herself. "I'll donate some of my blood to you."

She watched as the smirk on his face widened. He looked like a kid on Christmas and it made her uncomfortable.

"I know Elijah warned you about hassling me about my blood. And I know you've been wanting it for your hybrids. If I know him like I do, he probably threatened you in some way to not ask me." Elena peered around the room. "But I decided since you have actually been great about things, that I'd let you take a few pints of it for the next two days until we leave."

It felt weird to praise Klaus the way she was doing. It felt almost like a mother praising a child. But her words rang true. Klaus had been acting much better and quite differently than she was used to. He was actually civil and somewhat understanding. He hadn't been vicious or cruel in weeks since they had been with one another.

"Does Elijah know?" Klaus asked still smiling and setting up the room. Elena rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to quickly get things moving promptly.

Elena rolled up her sleeve and sat in the lounge chair he brought over towards the middle of the room. "I didn't think he needed to."

"Sneaky girl," Klaus chastised with a smile.

"It's not like I'm hiding it from him. But I figure for both of our sakes, I'd let this one go and not raise his blood pressure more than we have on this trip." Elena made jabs referencing Klaus destroying the house and Kol getting on the poor man's nerves. Elijah had quite enough stress in his life when living with his siblings. "Plus, who knows. In telling him he'd probably say no and convince me out of it."

Elena laid her arm out on the table Klaus pulled up and held out her veins for him. She watched as he pulled out a kit and tied a tourniquet around her arm. "I can't argue with that then," he said. "Now make a fist, love."

Doing what she was told, Elena watched and waited for her veins to bulk up. She hissed slightly as he stuck the needle in under her skin and watched as her blood went flowing through the tiny tube and into a blood bag.

"You should have enough for a while. Who knows what your mother plans to do so this may all you might have left."

The words stopped Klaus as he snapped off the gloves from his hands. Ah, so that is why the doppelgänger was doing what she was. He was part surprised by her actions, planning to give her blood to him in case she was to die. She was still considerate towards him in allowing him to make more hybrids. Yet, the human part of him had a twinge of guilt for letting her believe her death was a possibility and she needed to be planning for end times.

"Elijah won't let anything happen to you Elena," he said quite seriously, standing a bit away and watching her blood filter in the bag.

"I know," she told him nonchalantly. "But that doesn't mean it will be okay."

Her fierce eyes met his and he nodded in honesty. That it did not. Returning to Mystic Falls was sure going to change things. And none of the siblings were quite ready for it. They hung around in silence with one another, each having much on their minds.

"We leave here in two days, right?" Elena asked watching as he changed blood bags. The drive back home to Mystic Falls was surely going to take a good day or two. She couldn't imagine what it was going to be like with the originals all in one car together.

Masking his sullen and thoughtful feelings, Klaus kept his eyes trained away from the girl and nodded.

"So, you have two days then. Two blood bags a day. That's all," she told him already starting to feel slightly dizzy as the second draw continued.

Klaus noticed her sway and swiftly moved to her. "Lie back," he commanded, helping her lay in the chair and keeping her arm secure for her blood to drain. Elijah would absolutely kill him if anything happened to Elena. Whisking from the room, Klaus returned with a carton of juice, instructing her to drink the sugary liquid.

"Thank you, Elena." He said after a moment of silence. He meant his words genuinely. He knew what she was doing and saw how she didn't have to. She didn't owe him anything, rather he was the one still trying to work off his own debts to her.

"You're welcome Klaus." They were words not often spoken, as Klaus had never given anyone a reason to say them to him.

* * *

"Elijah, you're home."

Elena's eyes snapped open and found Elijah taking in the scene. Elena was laid up on a lounge chair, arm out, needle in her vein, blood bag below dangling off the table. She watched as his eyes darkened, presuming the scene.

Before she could speak a word, Elijah was speeding after his brother, ready to tear his head from his neck.

"Elijah," Klaus growled as he darted away from the brother.

Elijah went for his brother again, this time throwing Klaus against a shelf of books. "That's enough!" Klaus yelled.

"Elijah!" Elena exclaimed as she watched him grab for Klaus again, this time successfully catching his brother in hand. Standing up too quickly, Elena paled and stumbled to sit back down. Both men were at her sides in seconds, helping her calm her vertigo.

The actions of swiftness made Elena realize the power she held over the original men leading her thoughts quickly to Tatia. I wonder if that was what it was like for her, Elena thought to herself. She didn't enjoy the feeling of such power. It made her unsettled.

Nauseous, Elena motioned to Klaus, who, with his hands up at his brother to signal surrender, leaned over and helped disconnect Elena from the blood bag and needle.

"I volunteered," she told Elijah after Klaus finished unhooking her. Putting a pad of gauze to her needle mark, she got up with the help of Elijah. The room spun.

"Why would you do something like that Elena?"

His voice was chastising, but Elena chose to ignore it in her state. She began to feel like she was with Damon and Stefan trying to tell her what she could and could not do.

"It's important to him. And he didn't ask me. Or kill anyone for it," she muttered the last part. Elijah helped her walk from the room slowly, only to stop when they neared the stairs. "I'm doing it again tomorrow."

"No, you're not," he said helping her up. As much as he wanted to carry her and speed his way up the stairs, he considered her vertigo and figured it wasn't best.

Elena stopped him and looked him in the eyes definitely. "Yes, I am. I said I would and I gave him my word."

The fierce look she was displaying made Elijah both puzzled and mad. He sucked in his lip, only to let it out and grind his teeth together. He didn't enjoy watching his brother harm her, but Elena was stubborn.

Letting the topic go, he helped her up the stairs and tucked her into bed. "sleep," he commanded gently. Elena reached out for him and pulled him to the bed. "I want to do this for Klaus. I know I don't owe him anything, but it's my choice. Please respect that."

Elijah considered her words. Sighing, he leaned forward kissing her forehead. "I'm going to change around our evening plans a bit. I'll be back."

Sleepily, she nodded, falling fast asleep as he left.

* * *

As much as Elijah wanted to kill his brother for the sight he saw when he got home, on Elena's wishes, he didn't. Instead, he came back downstairs meeting a confused Rebekah by the stairs. "Change of plans," he gritted to her. Quickly letting his sister know of his thoughts for the evening, she left him to go set it up.

Elijah went bounding into the study, standing in the doorway, watching his brother secure Elena's blood bags in a silver case.

"She is quite the girl," Klaus commented, knowing Elijah was plotting his wishful death from behind him. He couldn't help but smirk at getting his way over his brother.

"You will get out of this house tonight, Niklaus." Elijah commanded sternly. He was in no mood for his brother or his games. He had a lot to do before Elena woke. "Don't come back until late tomorrow."

Klaus turned back around and continued to tease and smirk at his sibling. "Planning some alone time, are we?"

Elijah sped over, grabbing Klaus by his neck and raising him in the air. It was what Elijah had wished to do to him earlier before Elena had stopped him. "I mean it Niklaus. And for your sake, you will not want to be near me for the next day or so until I've calmed down."

Klaus pawed at his brother's grip, clearing his throat once he was released. "So be it."

Elijah stilled once his brother sped off with the silver case in hand. He inhaled deeply as he stood in the middle of the room to get a grip on himself. His anger was getting the best of him and it wasn't like him to show it. It didn't help that the room had smelled deeply of Elena's blood. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Elijah got a hold on himself and left to set up for his date.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Lemons in this chapter. **

* * *

"Thank you, Rebekah," Elijah said, hugging his sister as he ushered her out the door. She had spent the past few hours rearranging his plans to fit his new date night idea. With Elena sleeping, he decided to make the night at home so that she could continue to rest and recuperate from Klaus's blood draw.

"Where are you going?" Both Elijah and Rebekah turned to see Elena padding down the stairs in confusion. She was still slightly pale, but looking more refreshed than when he saw her earlier.

"Out for a bit. Don't wait up," Rebekah smirked, winking at her brother before she turned and sped off.

Shutting the door, Elijah turned to a sleepy Elena.

"What's going on?" Elena knew something was up. For as big as the house was, it was still too quiet and Rebekah never left the house unless it was to shop, and they had just done that together.

"Our date night awaits," he said motioning to Elena follow him. Elena looked down at herself and her clothes. She hardly looked presentable.

Elijah walked to the end of the stairs and smiled up at her. He could tell exactly what she was thinking and loved it. "You're beautiful."

Elena shook her head and walked down the rest of the stairs, grabbing Elijah's hand as she did. "So, what are we doing then?"

Elijah ignored incessant questions as they walked through the house. Leading her to the backyard, he took her down the steps and out to yard. He and Rebekah had set up a whole romantic scene. Twinkly lights at Rebekah's suggestion hung from the trees, while dinner was set up on a table in the middle of the yard. A few feet afar from that was a newly set up hammock and blankets and pillows accompanying it as well. He finished the scene off with a small bonfire going in the pit and hanging paper lanterns he knew Elena loved.

Elena was taken back at the sight. It was incredible what they did with the backyard. She had never seen it so pretty. Smiling at Elijah, she met him for a kiss and giggled when he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Now, for a proper date," he said proudly, leading her to the table with dinner was set up. He pulled out her chair and seated her properly before going around and seating himself.

Elena marveled at the array of food on the table. There were a bunch of her favorite things, all looking incredibly delicious to eat. "This looks all amazing."

They dug in together, scarfing down all the food before moving to lay with one another on the hammock. "I can't believe you and Rebekah did all of this," Elena said for about the millionth time during the night. No one had ever done something like this for her. It had blown her away. She felt like she was in a romance movie.

"I'm glad you are enjoying it," Elijah murmured against her head, kissing it softly. He enjoyed the times he got to lay peacefully with Elena without any disturbances. It was just him and her.

Moving to look up at him from her head on his chest, she smiled. "Thank you."

He kissed her tenderly, making sure to be gentle with her as she continued to recover from the blood loss from earlier.

"'Lijah," Elena murmured against his lips. Deepening the kiss, she pulled back only slightly after a few moments. "I love you."

He smiled softly, pleased to hear her reciprocate her feelings for him. "And I love you Elena."

They held one another in each other's arms swinging on the big hammock. Together they laughed and chatted and had one of the most pleasant nights in a long while.

"I did!" Elena exclaimed while laughing with Elijah as they came in the house to get ice cream. The two stood at the counter with spoons in hand, amusing each other as stories of their childhoods were exchanged.

Elena grabbed another spoonful of ice cream and laughed when Elijah crossed his eyes to hear her giggle. Elena had never experienced such a carefree Elijah before. He was no longer stoic or overly composed. He seemed relaxed. Leaning forward, Elena kissed Elijah's nose and laughed once more when she found she had caught him by surprise.

"Oh, that's funny?" he laughed with her as she continued to chuckle. Her laugh was contagious. It was a jolly sound that brought him pleasure just by hearing her. Grabbing a spoonful of ice cream and quickly eating it, he stalked over to her. He made sure his lips were just as cold as hers were when she kissed his nose.

Trapping her against the counter, he attacked her with cold kisses, making her squeal at the temperature.

"Uncle! Uncle!" she giggled while cowering from him.

Pausing in confusion, Elijah pulled back and looked at Elena. "Uncle?" he didn't understand the reference.

Giggling, Elena turned in his arms. "It's just something you say when you want the person to stop. It's a way of surrendering."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in with a smile and gave him a kiss. Even when confused, Elijah was quite handsome.

The air soon shifted. The laughter turned into desire and the ice cream they planned on returning to was long forgotten.

Elena held her body close against Elijah, giving a long moan as his lips nipped hers and his body pulled itself closer to further such motions.

He kissed her in satisfaction, enjoying how her lips parted with his. His hands held her hips and together they created a lustful friction between them.

"'Lijah," Elena breathed as he picked her up and set her on the counter. He moved to kiss her jawline, neck, chin – anywhere his lips could touch. He listened as she moaned in place with her legs wrapped around him.

Elena ran her hands through Elijah's hair, closing her eyes and tilting her head back as he kissed her skin. His lips were driving her mad, and it didn't help any when his hand came to weave itself in her hair and give a nice sharp tug.

Moving at vampire speed, Elijah picked up Elena in his arms, only to crash her against the fridge in lust. She had nipped at the lobe of his ear and bit at his bottom lip. "Elena," he growled before kissing her hard. Her body moved against his and she whimpered at the pressure building between them.

Stilling her motions so he could properly focus, he sped them upstairs and carried her to the bed.

Lips pressed against one another; Elijah took his time with Elena. He didn't bother using his past knowledge of bedding women to please her, as he wanted to use the night to explore every inch of her body, get to know her most pleasurable spots and hear the sounds she could make only for him.

Elena moved her hands down to Elijah's belt buckle. The desire within her bubbled in her belly. She needed him. The way his hands were roaming all over her body was driving her crazy. Undoing his belt, she felt as Elijah pushed her shirt up, pulling it off before sliding the straps of her bra off her shoulders to kiss every patch of her bare skin.

Elijah's manhood was hard and ready. It came poking out from his pants as Elena unzipped him. Moaning at Elijah's lips on her skin, Elena took his length in her hands and gave him a long stroke. She enjoyed the long throaty moan he gave her and continued her actions until he brought his own hand up to stop her.

Elena moaned as Elijah pushed her hair to the side and sucked on the skin of her neck. She felt as he reached behind her as her back arched, unclasping her bra. "'Lijah" she breathed again, running her hands through his hair as he bent down and took her breast in his mouth. She cried out, enjoying the immense pleasure she felt as he sucked on her hardened nipple, pinching the other before soothing both with long licks of his tongue.

"Please," she whimpered to him, reaching out to take him again. Her panties were soaked and she needed to feel him inside of her.

In a quick motion, Elijah had Elena's pants off and had kneeled down taking her in his mouth. Elena cried out his name as he mouthed her. He licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around her most sensitive parts, swallowing all the juices that flowed from her pleasure.

Elijah listened and watched as Elena unraveled before him, laying back on the edge of the bed close to orgasm.

She ran her hands through his hair, moaning as he continued his actions. He had used his tongue, dipping between her folds and entering her with his tongue. Her hips bucked against his face and he knew her body needed more.

Elijah brought his fingers up between her thighs, slipping two digits inside of her depth while his mouth continued to suck on her greedily. It only took a few thrusts with his fingers before they were coated heavily in her fluids.

"Elijah!"

He licked every drop of her, continuing his pleasurable motions even when she finished orgasming. When he was sure she was spent, he crawled up from below her and hovered above her. He gave a small chuckle and swelled with pride when he saw how satisfied she looked.

Caressing her body some more, he ran his hands up her sides and grazed her peaked nipples with his thumbs. He never had experienced such a gorgeous woman beneath him. Even in his thousand years of having women cowering beneath him, he had never come across someone so beautiful.

Their lips met once more and Elena wrapped her legs around his waist, teasing his length with her slick opening. She listened to him moan and bring her closer. Elijah set his hands on her butt to direct her upward so he could slip inside of her, but she kept herself just enough away from him.

At vampire speed she had sat him on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. She hovered slightly above him, hands on his neck and legs on either side of him. Her breasts pushed out near his face as she floated above his length ready to plunge down on him.

Waiting until their eyes met, Elena brought her hand to his face and gave him the sweetest of kisses. She gasped when she felt Elijah's hands on her hips, forcing her down on top of him. They moaned in unison, the feeling of being with one another reveling.

He waited for her to adjust to his large size and it didn't take her long when he felt her move upward and back down.

Elijah joined her movements, meeting her thrust for thrust, slamming her hips down on him. "D-d-on't stop," Elena gasped holding onto him and moaning loudly.

Elena was getting close to another orgasm, a thin layer of sweat coating her skin.

"Look at me Elena," Elijah commanded as he thrusted into her.

Elena's face contorted as she made a sound of pleasure. Looking up at him per his request, she met his gaze and tried to continue to do so as he thrusted into her hard with pleasure.

"Elijah," she pleaded, her body close. She wasn't sure if she would be able to continue their gaze, as her body was close to pleasurable convulsions.

Elijah stared in her eyes and then between their bodies. He watched as Elena sat on top of him, her body tight against his moving up and down his shaft at a quick pace. He noted how he was coated in her juices, her body covering his with her scent as she cowered against him in pleasure.

Groaning as he felt her walls squeeze him, he held her tight and bounced her on top of him some more. He glanced at her breasts, staring lustfully as they bobbed with their motions, jumping up and down as they thrusted against one another.

"'Li-jah," Elena moaned, still trying to hold on for him.

Breaking from his thoughts, Elijah kissed and sucked her neck. "Let go Elena."

It was as if a dam broke between Elena's thighs. With a few more hard thrusts from Elijah, Elena came orgasming hard all over him. He held her tight, making sure to not to let himself go yet. He watched as her eyes closed in pleasure and shockwaves pulsed within her.

Kissing her, he waited until it was okay for him to move again. He knew how sensitive she was feeling after bringing her to a second orgasm.

Elena kissed Elijah hard and felt herself being pulled to the middle of the bed. Their actions this time were not overly lustful, rather slow and passionate. Elijah hovered above her, giving soft thrusts inside of her. He waited until Elena had reached the point of desperate need again, only then thrusting harder against her as she did the same. Before either realized, both were again close to the edge. They held onto one another, sweat dripping from their bodies as they continued their motions. It wasn't long before Elena withered under him, Elijah reacting the same, groaning out Elena's name as he came.

Soon after their round of sex, they made it to the bathroom to clean up. Deciding to shower, Elena stood naked in front of the mirror putting her hair up in a messy bun while Elijah started the running water.

He watched with a smile as she concentrated on fixing her hair. Going over to her, he hugged her from behind. She was gorgeous, even more post-sex, if that was possible for Elijah to believe.

"Hi," Elena smiled, staring at his reflection through the mirror.

He smiled up at her, resting his chin on her bare shoulder. He took in their rugged post-sex look, enjoying how spent yet glowy Elena looked. Kissing her shoulder softly, he slowly made his way up her neck. The desire within him started to grow seeing how responsive she was to him. It didn't help any to smell the arousal drip from her core and rub against her thighs.

"Elijah," Elena moaned as he kissed up and down her neck. He stared at her in the mirror. Her eyes were closed, her hand up raveled in his hair as he held her against him. Her behind was rubbing against his hardness and her breasts were boasted in the air, nipples peaked in arousal.

Elena gasped when she felt Elijah's thumb and pointer finger pinch the nipple of her breast. The feeling made her jump, then making her moan as she rubbed herself back against him further. Opening her eyes, she watched their reflection, him touching her, playing with her breasts while she leaned back into him. She nibbled and bit at his ear while running a hand through his hair. Elena listened to Elijah groan and thrust up against her. He wanted her.

Taking his hand from her hard nipple, she moved it to the edge of the sink before bending forward. Elijah took his fingers away that were thrusting inside of her core and held her hip. She was waiting in all of her glory for him. Grabbing his member, Elijah lined himself up with her core. Moving to grab onto her shoulder, he stared at Elena in the mirror and thrust deeply into her.

Together the two of them rocked back and forth, making explicit noises as the pressure inside them built. They watched one another in their reflection, both extremely turned on by the sight. The smack of their skin against one another echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Please," Elena begged turning her head to see him from behind her. His member was coated in her thick juices. She couldn't believe how aroused and wet he could get her.

He enjoyed the way she begged for him. It was only a sound he would hear. It made him get closer to the edge of orgasm. "Elena," he groaned back, moving a hand to play with her full breast which dangled down, rocking back and forth as they thrusted against one another.

She gave another cry at the sensation as he tweaked her nipple. Taking her own hand, she moved it downward and to her clit. She wanted him to touch her.

Elijah glanced up at her in the mirror, eyes dark with desire. Pressing a finger against her clit and slowly circling it, he watched as Elena unraveled. Her face contorted in pleasure and her body gave out, hugging his cock with her orgasm, letting juices spill out from her.

At vampire speed, he moved her to sit on the edge of the counter, his mouth on her, knees to the floor. He knew she was mid-orgasm and planned not to stop until she came for a third time.

"Ahh!" Elena cried, wrapping her hand through his hair. While she was disappointed at the loss of him inside her when she finally orgasmed, he didn't disappoint by replacing himself with his mouth. His tongue could do wonderful things, Elena was learning.

Elijah sucked the juices that seeped from her, bringing his fingers to slide in and out of her to give her maximum pleasure. He enjoyed hearing her moan and loved the taste of her. It was probably his new favorite thing about sex.

He mopped her up, swirling his tongue against her clit making her cry out in immense pleasure. Dipping his tongue back inside of her, he watched as she rocked herself against his mouth. She was close, he could tell. Her head was thrown back and she was begging out his name, her hands clenching the counter of the bathroom. Curling his fingers inside of her, he gave a few finger thrusts and she orgasmed once more.

He cleaned her up with his mouth, sucking every inch of her. He enjoyed as she withered in pleasure as he did so. Elijah vowed by the time his siblings would get back he'd have her orgasming at least six more times. They had all night.

Elena got up off the counter, and used her vampire speed and strength to turn them around. Pushing Elijah against the counter's edge, she kneeled down and took his length in her mouth. She covered her lips around his shaft, sucking him before he could realize what she was doing. Elijah groaned and held her head steady, weaving his hand through her hair as she mouthed him. He was thoroughly enjoying the way her head bobbed as she sucked and fondled him.

"Elena," he growled, looking down. Seeing her staring back up at him with his cock in her mouth made him want to cum right then.

Elena sucked on him harder, bobbing her head up and down his length. At one point, just to tease him, she only mouthed his tip. She swirled her tongue around him, sucking on his head, listening to him groan. Using her hand, she rubbed the rest of his length, before giving in to his pleas and taking him back in her mouth. He was impressively long, but it didn't stop Elena in taking as much of him as she could in her mouth.

He growled once and Elena could feel he was close. His body was rigid and his member tense. Just as she was about to use her tongue on him again, he pulled her up and sped her into the hot shower. He slammed her against the cold tile wall and slipped inside of her.

Between the cold temperature of the wall and the feeling of his large thick member inside of her, Elena tried her hardest not to orgasm right there. Instead, she held on tight as he thrusted up into her, holding her with ease as she kept her legs wrapped around him.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, thrusting her hips at him for more. He groaned in her ear, and thrusted against her. "Take me 'Lijah."

She had been achingly wet. He had been able to slide right in, only to pull out his glistening member with ease. With another moan from Elena, Elijah let loose. He could no longer take the way she was begging him over and over to make him cum. Grabbing her hips tightly, Elijah pumped himself into her hard, not stopping his motions even when she orgasmed. Pushing himself into her again and again, his orgasm approached and he let himself spill inside her.

After the bathroom encounter, they finally got to showering and cleaned up for bed. Elena was exhausted from the day and needed sleep and Elijah took it upon himself to make sure she got some.

Tucking her in, he watched as she slept peacefully on his chest.

He reveled about the day and what transpired between them. While he had not planned to have sex with Elena on their date night, he certainly didn't mind. He could see why she wanted to wait until his siblings were out of the house. He was in awe of her body and the sounds she made for him. They turned him on beyond belief. It made him wish his siblings would leave them alone for longer. Elijah glanced back at a sleeping Elena. He was the happiest he's ever been. He never thought he'd be this happy with someone, that was, until he began a relationship with her.

* * *

"'Lijah…"

Elijah glanced over to Elena who was sleeping soundly. He felt pride swell inside him at the fact that she was dreaming about him. Tempted to look inside her thoughts, he decided against it. Moving to spoon himself behind her, he gave light kisses to Elena's bare shoulder. He had convinced her after their shower to sleep naked, and he intended on using it to his advantage.

Propping a hand up to hold his head, he slid his other down the length of her body. Elijah moved to part open her legs, and using his fingers, he began touching her most sensitive parts.

Elijah grew hard as Elena moaned in her sleep. He figured she would have woken with his ministrations, but it made him hornier when he found her moaning his name in her sleep. "Elena," he breathed, moving to kiss her neck and her bare back.

"Mmm…" she moaned rocking against his fingers.

Elijah groaned at the intense lust he was feeling. Elena wasn't making this easy on him. The wetness between her thighs was dripping down his hand and he knew the need she felt for him was great.

Dipping two fingers inside of her, he listened as Elena gasped. He could tell she was now awake.

"'Lijah," Elena breathed, moving her own hand down over his, prompting him to give her more.

Elijah smirked, sinking his fingers deeper in her wet folds, kissing her backside as she moaned. He felt as she tugged on the hand that was inside of her, wanting him further to obtain her release.

"Good morning," he chuckled as she craned her neck back to see him. Elena gasped as she felt Elijah curl his fingers inside of her.

Moaning at the sensation. She weaved her hand back behind his neck and pulled him into a hard kiss as she rocked herself against him. His hardness was poking at her backside and the sticky wetness he had created from her desire was pooling between her.

Elijah continued to work his fingers inside her, thumb teasing and rubbing her clit as she got closer and closer to orgasm. He let her take the reins, watching from behind as she guiding his fingers to bring herself to an orgasm. He hadn't watched something this erotic in many years of his life.

Elena's walls tightened around Elijah's fingers. He could tell it would only be seconds now. He watched as he lips of her mouth parted ever so slightly, and felt as her body stiffen. The shockwaves of her orgasm clenched around his fingers and he slowed his pace, groaning at the feel of his sticky hand between her thighs.

Once Elena recuperated from her orgasm, she shifted to straddle him, smiling up and planting a hard kiss to his lips. "Hi," she smiled.

Watching her as she hovered above him, Elijah moaned when she slipped her tongue inside his mouth to tease him. She kissed him like that for a while, enjoying how he made sounds of pleasure for her. Dipping herself down on him, she let the tip of his cock inside her wet center. The two gasped at the feeling.

Elijah went to push her down further, needing to be fully seated inside of her, but Elena held back. Instead of giving in to his wants, she bounced up and down on him, only letting the tip of him enter her, coating the head of his cock thick with her juices.

"Elena," he groaned, trying not to growl animalistically at her. The way she was teasing him made him want to slam her against a wall and pound himself inside of her. Moving to sit himself up straighter and against the headboard, he grabbed her hips and tried to push her further onto him. Still, she held back with her vampire strength and he had no luck.

Elena kept herself a distance away. She knew what Elijah wanted, but she was determined to see just how much vampire patience he had gathered over the years.

As he gripped her hips harder, Elena leaned close and gave him a longing kiss. She was taken by surprise when she felt his forearms slide up behind her back and his hands plant themselves on her shoulders. With a quick solid tug, he then pushed her down onto him, making the both moan at the feeling and force of him inside her.

"no more teasing," he stated, which sounded more like a growl.

Both sat up in each other's arms, face to face gasping in pleasure. The position allowed for him to reach deep inside her, making her move up his long length completely before slamming back down, him inside her. The kissed passionately, grasping and clawing at one another as sweat dripped down from their bodies and each reached closer to orgasm.

"Yes," Elena breathed closing her eyes as she rocked her hips against him. She could feel the coil tighten in her belly. She was so close. "'Lijah…"

Elena let out a cry as she felt Elijah's hand move down between them, his thumb stretching out to rub her clit. The spring in her lower belly began quickly let loose and she let the warm fluid rush out from her core. She listened as he gave a growl and continued to thrust into her. He used his remaining hand on her shoulder to force her down hard onto him as he thrusted up into her. Within seconds after she rode down the high of her orgasm, she felt Elijah stiffen and clutch her, feeling his own orgasm take him.

"Good morning to you too," she giggled after he rode out his high.

Smirking, Elijah moved some hair from Elena's face, kissing her as he turned them over, soon ready to go again.

* * *

"What? Do vampires no longer have refractory periods?" Elena asked with a moan as she laid in the tub with Elijah behind her. Elijah had taken her again after their face to face love making. And he had made Elena orgasm two more times before they got in the tub.

"No, we still do. Mine just happens to be very short with you Elena Gilbert," Elijah mumbled as he kissed her shoulder and tweaked her nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. He listened to Elena moan and push herself up against him.

"I'm not going to be able to walk today if we keep this up."

Elijah continued to play with her nipples which were sticking up from the tub water. He couldn't help but to continually arouse Elena. With her naked body constantly in front of him, all he wanted to do was to touch her and make her exclaim sounds of pleasure only he would hear. "I'll carry you."

Elena moaned again as she felt his hand dip down between her legs. "Not my point."

Stopping his gestures, Elena shifted around in the tub making the water move and splash a bit. She turned to face him, setting his hands outside of the tub so they wouldn't touch her. Kissing him when she adjusted to straddle him, she felt his hardness poke at her belly and she smiled. He was always horny now.

"As much as I love doing this with you, we do have to actually get clean."

Elena kissed the small frown beginning to appear on his face. Moving back from his body, she grabbed the soap and washed the two of them up.

Once the two were done in the tub, while Elena went to get some clothes on – out of protest from Elijah – he went downstairs and made them some food. He chuckled when he saw the melted ice cream carton that sat on the counter from the night before.

"Breakfast is served," Elijah called, bring up a tray full of food to the bed. He was disappointed to see Elena modeling a tank and some shorts, but he vowed to get those off of her once more before his siblings would arrive home.

They ate breakfast together and laughed. It felt easy and peaceful between the pair. Both had wished the siblings would stay out for a few more days before their bliss had to end. It had felt like the perfect morning, one they could get used to having for a long time


	19. Chapter 19

The Mikaelson clan opened the front door of their mansion anticipating smells of arousal and sex. It surprised them to instead, smell a savory scent that drifted from the kitchen. Each following another down the halls of the house, they listened as Elena's laughter and chuckles from Elijah echoed throughout.

Each sibling took in the picture in front of them, Elijah at the stove cooking an array of Italian foods as Elena stood across the island counter, cutting a fresh ball of mozzarella cheese, gazing happily at their brother. It surprised all three of the Mikaelsons not see the couple in a compromising position or snogging each other's faces off. The three had imagined with their alone time, the pair would use it to their advantage.

"Welcome home," Elena said, acknowledging their presence with a warm smile.

"Well, this is not the picture I imagined to see," Klaus smirked.

Rebekah also felt a bit baffled. "Me either, honestly."

"Did you two not get down to it?" Kol wondered in pure curiosity.

Elena raised an eyebrow and the happiness that was splayed across Elijah's face dropped slightly.

"That was not my intent for our evening last night," Elijah said with pursed, unhappy lips. He didn't want Elena getting any wrong ideas of his intentions for the date he had planned.

"-but if you must know. We did. And now we are done with this topic," Elena cut in. She knew what had occurred between them was bound to happen and she was happy that it finally did – with all the siblings gone and out of the house especially. But now that everyone was home, she wanted a night of peace. She didn't want her last days at this wonderful house to be ones filled with arguing amongst siblings or getting on poor Elijah's nerves. For once, she just wanted a night that they all could look back on and hang on to. A night of normalcy.

Klaus held in a snicker at his brother's daggering looks. Teasing him would be just too easy right now. Coming over, he clapped Elijah on the shoulder and took in the array of cooking his brother was doing. "Well, good for you then."

Grabbing a spoon, Klaus then took a tasting of the sauce Elijah was making and gave a small scowl. "No, you're doing it wrong." The sauce tasted bland and weak. Had his brother not spent enough time in Italy? "Here, give it to me."

Elijah handed over the spoon and moved from the stove, watching his brother take over. Klaus added a few spices and salt, resampling it moments later.

"So, how was our older brother then? A good shag?" Kol asked waggling his eyebrows as he went to go take a slice of fresh cheese from the cutting board in front of Elena, before sitting down next to her.

"Kol!" Rebekah scolded, hitting her brother's arm. "Don't answer that," she told Elena sternly as she came to stand near the island as well.

"I wasn't going to," Elena muttered back with an eye roll aimed at Kol.

"Oh come on. What's some good gossip between lads? I have heard the ladies over the centuries marvel at Elijah's talents in bed. It fathoms me though that such a stick in the mud could give any woman pleasure…"

"Ew, Kol!" Rebekah's face shriveled in disgust and she hit her brother once more.

The statement made Elena both blush and shift with insecurity. She knew Elijah was centuries old and had years of experience, she just hadn't ever given much thought as to how much.

"Is it the whole gentlemanly thing? Is that what tickles women inside?" Kol asked with a fist under his chin, making Elena wonder if he was being mocking or not. Regardless, the thought of Elijah with other women was unsettling to her, and it didn't help any with Kol's badgering with very personal questions.

"That's enough Kol," Elijah said sternly, glancing over to an uncomfortable looking Elena. Elena's eyes stayed shifted downcast. He could tell her self-doubt about their sexual activities were beginning to rise.

There was a soft pause in conversation and Elena took that moment to regain her composure. "So, where were you?" she asked, turning to face Rebekah.

"Off getting a bite to eat," the blonde spoke nonchalantly with a shrug. Reaching over, Rebekah grabbed a piece of bread to try, only to catch the look of concern Elena was giving her.

Rolling her eyes, Rebekah gave an insulted huff. "Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone for it."

"And you?" Elena wondered to Kol.

"Earning some quick cash," Kol replied with a smile as he pulled out a huge wad of bills. "even got the old man's pink slip," he said pulling out the title to a car.

"Street racing, really Kol?" Rebekah asked with an eye roll. He was always one for cheap thrills. And it didn't help any that he had taken the car before she left the house, leaving her to run into town on foot.

Elena let the siblings quarrel, hoping they'd get it all out of their system by the time dinner was served. Watching them shove one another, laugh and tease one another made Elena think of Jeremy. It would only be a few days before she was to see him again. She wondered if it would be how they used to be or if he would be mad at her for leaving and being gone so long.

"Elena?" Rebekah wondered, putting a hand on her shoulder. The room had gone quiet and everyone was looking at her concerned.

"What? Sorry." Elena tried to shake off everyone's stares.

"I asked what you wanted to drink."

"Oh, just an ice tea is fine, thanks," she smiled to Rebekah. Shaking off her undealt feelings of her family back home, she rubbed her arms and glanced to Klaus. He was still busy cooking at the stove, perfecting his sauce.

"Klaus," Elena called, still trying to ignore the stares and Elijah's gaze on her. "Did you want to take more of my blood?"

Elijah stood by, unsettled. "Elena," he said cautiously. While he wouldn't stop her from helping to fulfill his brother's wishes because she asked him not to, it didn't mean he liked it. It didn't help any either that her mind was elsewhere and wasn't meeting his eyes.

Elena waited patiently for Klaus to say something, though, Klaus just stood facing her, eyebrow raised and a smirk growing on his face. He could tell how unhappy Elijah was becoming and the tension that was growing in the room made him all the happier.

"Klaus," Elena snapped. She wasn't in the mood for games. Actually, her mood was becoming sour and the idea of a happy peaceful evening was fading fast.

Klaus put his hands up in surrender and walked away from the stove. Nodding over to the hall, he walked with Elena to the study, grabbing another silver case with all the medical supplies.

"Go ahead and take a seat," he said nodding over to the chair.

Elena took a seat as instructed and rolled up her sleeve making her vein available for him.

"I must say, I was surprised you offered again. I was going to let you off the hook for tonight and grab some from you tomorrow."

Elena watched as he cleaned the area and grabbed the long thin needle. "I said I'd do it for the two days. I keep my word." She hissed when the needle went under her skin and watched as the blood flowed through the small tube and in the blood bag.

Klaus and Elena sat in silence for a few moments, watching as her blood filled the donation bag.

"Are you ready to go home?" Klaus wondered to her.

His voice seemed serious, void of teasing or jabs. "Are you?" Elena wondered. She was nowhere near ready and she had a feeling Klaus wasn't all too ready either. While everyone could assume they were both ready and itching to go back, Mystic Falls brought many problems as well.

Klaus stayed silent, making Elena's hunches about his own feelings correct.

"I'm afraid…of everything – everyone. As much as I want to return, it all seems so impossible."

"You've been gone for a long time."

It was a response Elena was surprised to hear. She wasn't sure what to expect, but a statement that she could actually agree and bond to was not what she thought he would say to her. "How do you do it? Go back to something so familiar when everything has changed?"

Klaus rubbed his face and looked down at his hands. It was a difficult question to answer.

"It's best not to hang onto the people and the ties you've shared with others. You're a stranger now, Elena. An outsider."

Elena swallowed hard, not liking such an answer. She didn't want to be a stranger to her loved ones. They were so much more than that to her.

"Everything will be the same," Klaus said moving to change blood bags. "But only to you."

"Does it ever get better?" Elena's voice shook and she was angry at herself for letting her voice quiver in front of Klaus.

Klaus looked at Elena in the eye. "No."

Silence fell amongst them again, this time with Elena deep in thought.

"Why?" Klaus finally asked, breaking the silence. It startled Elena.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why do all of this? Why risk your life? Why…. for us? I know what you've told Rebekah, but there must be more to it. What you are doing Elena – what you have done with Elijah and you still choose to do for us- "

"I know," she sighed.

"You can't tell me after spending a night with Elijah that you are still considering going home and risking your life for us vampires."

"I am," she said putting a piece of gauze to her needle mark as he slipped the needle from her skin. "as much as I'm realizing I don't want to go home, I'm also making a deal with your mother."

"to die."

"Possibly," she said with a sigh. "I don't really know what she has in store for me. Being the doppelgänger though, I can't imagine that she would just kill me."

Elena stared at Klaus. If she knew any better, it looked as if he was feeling guilty. "Your mother needs me. For whatever she has planned. I know you all think it is a death sentence, but for as many times you all came after me for being a doppelgänger, it is about the same with your mother."

"And Elijah?" Klaus wondered. He took space from her, leaning against the backside of the library desk to face her.

"What about him?"

"Oh, come on," Klaus laughed to Elena. "You two shag and that's it? You can't possibly tell me he's okay with this."

"Of course, he isn't. None of us are okay with this, but we don't have many options here." Elena paused, deciding to share something with him.

"You've taken many people I've loved away from me, Klaus. I've lost more people in the last few years than many have in a lifetime. And it takes so much for me to get up in the morning sometimes, as I have to face every person I've lost."

She sighed. "It's exhausting to wake up and feel like you've lost yourself, to continue to fight and remind yourself of who you are, even without the people who loved you and you loved back. I am caught between leaving Elijah and loving him. I carry all of this pain inside me – all this loss. And maybe that's why I'm not afraid of what your mother may do to me. Because it's only to me. It's not to Jeremy or Caroline or Bonnie. It's me. And she can't do anything more to me than what you or everyone else has taken from me. But I do love Elijah. And as much as the dark feelings plague me sometimes, leaving him means I become a cause of his pain. He would be left with the same feelings I fight every time I wake up and start my day."

Glancing at Klaus, she found he was expressionless. "How could I do such a thing to him?"

Slowly she got up from her seat and rolled her sleeve down. "So, you're right. We have sex and that's it, because I love him and I want to keep loving him. And your mom won't ruin that for me or for him. But in order for that to happen, I have to keep him safe. I have to keep moving, which in turn, means I have to keep fighting. I don't do it for you. I do it because of Elijah and the ones I love. I want everyone to have so much more. You all deserve to have lives that are more than just…fighting with one another all of the time."

"Elena," Klaus called when she went to leave the room. "I'm sorry I took so much from you."

Elena swore her head went fuzzy when his apology hit her ears. But she didn't dare show it. Instead she kept her back to him and attempted to find some composure. She wasn't sure what to say in that moment. Thank you? While she was appreciative of the apology, it didn't bring Jenna back. It didn't help Tyler losing Jules. Instead, she nodded to him and went on her way.

* * *

It was a long night, one that actually went fairly well. When Elena and Klaus returned from the study, dinner and the siblings were waiting for them. Elijah pulled up a chair for Elena, motioning for her to sit. And it all went smoothly. Everything was delicious and Elena had to admit the sauce that Klaus had been perfecting was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted. If she were being honest, she would probably crave it.

After a long night of chatter and drinks and games, Elena called it a night, wishing everyone sleep before the long days ahead. They'd be leaving the house tomorrow, the peace and solitude with it. While walking up the steps to her room, Elena wondered how it would be with four originals in one car.

A knock on her door a bit later made her look up from her suitcase. She was having a hard time packing the rest of her things before morning.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elijah wondered with a hand in his pocket and his other with knuckles still to her door.

"I- just… I can't believe we are leaving tomorrow," she spoke nervously while moving hair from her face. She looked down at her bag and attempted to ignore the growing pit in her stomach.

"You're nervous," Elijah stated while walking in the room towards her.

Elena let out a nervous laugh. "Something like that."

A finger grazed under the tip of her chin and tilted her face upward. Her eyes met Elijah's and the nerves multiplying in her stomach slowed. "Talk to me, Elena."

Staring in his eyes, she felt herself get lost for a while. He was this stature of calm that Elena hadn't realized she needed. He wasn't rattled with fear or anxiety like she was. And if he was, he wasn't showing it. It made him both exactly what she needed and yet why she didn't want to talk to him. She wasn't sure if he could understand.

Elijah waited for her. He watched as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, but words never seemed to escape her. He wondered why. Part of him worried it was because of what Kol had said earlier, but with how the rest of the night went, he couldn't imagine that it was still bothering her. She had been fine through dinner and the late-night chatter.

"Just…hold me, okay?" She asked him, breaking his thoughts.

He felt her before he had a chance to react. She buried her face against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. The warmth of her body radiated off on to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her like she asked, kissing the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a long while. There was a point where he felt his shirt get wet, and he realized it was Elena's tears making their way through his fabric. He had tried to pull back to ask her what the matter was, but she wouldn't let him. Instead she held onto him tighter, not letting him see her cry.

"Elena," he breathed, wishing to take away or discuss any hurt that she was feeling.

"I just-…" she croaked. Pulling away Elena looked to her suitcase and back at him. Elijah brought his hand up, using his thumb to wipe her tears from her cheeks. "I'm terrified to leave and return home."

Elijah wished he could say something of comfort but the guilt of his mother being responsible for all of this haunted him. Feeling her push away from him, he swallowed hard and pushed away his own growing emotions aside.

"I'm going to see Jeremy again," Elena said with a small relieved laugh. Tears pooled in her eyes. "And while I'm so happy, I'm also so scared he is going to hate me. I-" Her hand went through her hair and she moved away from Elijah to pace the floor. "I have no idea what's going to happen. I don't think it will ever be the same. And I know that, I'm trying to be okay with that. But…I don't want that! I want- I…I don't even know what I want! I just, everything and everyone has to be okay! Why is that so hard?"

Elijah stayed silent, letting her let all the pent-up emotions out.

"Everything is so messed up! And I don't want to be a stranger, even though I know that's what I am to everyone now. I'm alone. I left Jeremy alone. I'm…I'm all alone and I-…I've done this before. I've done this dance when my parents died and I don't want to do it again. It was too hard. It was one of the hardest things I've had to do and it took me so long to get back from it-"

Elijah listened to her every word. He knew it was a lot for her, but once she brought up her parents and being alone, he decided to stop her.

Grabbing her by the waist, he caught her eyes with his and ran a hand through her hair, keeping his hand in place so that his palm would cup the side of her face. "You'll get through this, Elena," he told her. "You're not alone. You have me. I'll be here with you too. I won't let you go through any of this alone."

He watched as doubt casted over her face, and he wished he could say something more reassuring.

"You'll have me too," Rebekah called, standing in the doorway to Elena's room.

"And me!" Kol called, speeding inside Elena's room.

"Count me in as well, love," Klaus said, walking slowly over with his hands behind his back to stand next to Rebekah in the doorway.

Tears slipped down Elena's face and Elijah caught them with his thumb. "See? You may feel alone, and it may seem like that especially when you return home, but you aren't Elena. You still have a family. You have us. We will help you get through this."

Elena stood up on her tip toes and gave Elijah a large hug. Hearing her mutter, 'thank you' in his shoulder, Elijah nodded to his siblings and watched as they dissipated their own ways.

"I love you Elena Gilbert," Elijah smiled to her as she pulled back to face him again.

"And I love you Elijah Mikaelson," she smiled back before kissing him.

Their lips parted with one another, meeting and molding against one another softly.

"Now," Elijah hummed when they parted from the kiss. "Let's finished getting you packed, shall we?"

* * *

Elijah helped Elena finish packing and get ready for bed. As he waited for her to emerge from the bathroom, he tossed the decorative bed pillows to the floor. A flair of passion arose inside him as he thought of their pleasures from earlier, wishing to hear Elena moan his name once more.

His reverie broke when he heard the bathroom door open and Elena emerge.

"What?" Elena asked with a smile as she halted in place after catching Elijah looking down at the bed. He held a large decorative pillow in hand, staring at her as she exited the bathroom, eyes now scanning her body.

She read him and his body language, slowly catching on to his thoughts and wishes. "No," she laughed. "No, no, no. Your siblings are home and we need sleep!" she scolded with a laugh. Dashing over, she grabbed the pillow from his hands and tossed it aside. "We are sleeping!"

She threw back the covers and went to get in bed. Settling in, she waited for Elijah to get comfortable before shutting off the light. She heard him sigh and pull her close. "Are you pouting?" Elena laughed propping herself up with her elbow before glancing back at him.

It took Elijah a moment before answering. "Maybe a little bit."

His answer brought Elena into a fit of giggles, even more so when Elijah laid on his back rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry," she chuckled, frowning her lips a bit and laying her chin on his chest. Scooting upwards, she planted a kiss on his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "I love you, and I love when we have sex, but I'm still not comfortable doing it while your vampire siblings are around to hear. And I'm sure they would appreciate that too."

"I know," Elijah grumbled, his hand coming up and playing with a lock of her hair. "And I love you too."

Elena smiled and pecked his lips once more. "Good." Moving to lay back down she grinned as he came close to spoon her from behind. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and nuzzled his face against her neck. Together, they breathed slowly, holding each other in a snug embrace before falling asleep


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was not what she expected. She woke up to a tray of breakfast foods perched by the foot of her large bed and a note on Elijah's pillow.

_**Wanted to let you sleep a little while longer. Always, E.**_

The gesture made Elena feel warm and loved inside. Elijah was a thoughtful man. Grazing on her breakfast in bed, she took her time getting ready, mentally noting to herself a list of things she would miss about the large mansion. The bed would be one of them.

After going through her routine, Elena grabbed her purse and other bag, leaving the bedroom and walking downstairs. She could hear echoes of voices bickering and curiously walked out the front door that was left open.

Kol stood arguing with Klaus in the driveway, yelling loudly. The hybrid in return, seemed to be getting red in the face with anger, as Elijah stood off to the side by the car, clearly stressed.

Elena wandered inquisitively outside to the group, wondering what could be going on. The trunk of their large SUV was open and a sports car now sat in front of that, the trunk open as well.

"It's not all going to fit!" Kol argued.

"We will make it fit!" Klaus yelled.

"It will be fine, Kol," Elijah said stepping in between the two of them.

"Oh, what? And so now we have to divvy up Bekah's belongings? You know how she gets when her things are not all together. And she is not driving with me!" Kol yelled.

"I am not leaving those cases in your hands," Klaus said venomously to Kol, getting close and in his face. "So if Rebekah has to go with you, then so be it."

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose. "Klaus…" he warned.

Clearing her throat, Elena announced her presence. "Everything okay here?"

Immediately she saw Elijah's face light up. All the stress from his brothers disappeared and he came speeding over to her.

Dropping her bags, Elena smiled up at Elijah and they gave one another a slow, longing kiss.

"Oh great, more bags!" Kol yelled to no one in particular. The statement broke the pair apart and once more Elena's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

"What is going on?" Elena asked Elijah.

Grinding his teeth together, Elijah huffed. "We are having a bit of difficulty fitting everything in the cars. And Klaus has a few more things – particularly your donated blood which he won't separate from himself. Then Kol will not let anyone ride with him in his car."

"Okay," Elena replied trying not to laugh. Patting Elijah's chest, she walked over to the SUV and looked at how they packed the car. It was not all too strategic.

"Help me with this," Elena said grabbing a bag and passing it to Elijah.

It took them about 15 minutes before the car was re-packed and they were able to fit the rest of everyone's things.

Elena laughed at Elijah's face as she closed the trunk. "It's a learned skill." While he might have been over 1000 years old, he surely did not have the correct skills to pack a car compactly.

"Where did you learn that, then?" Elijah wondered, waiting in the driveway for his siblings.

"When we would take long road trips with my parents, my mom would always overpack things. Whether it was extra first aid supplies or fishing poles – even though we weren't going anywhere near a lake or place with fish – she'd always pack every possible thing she could think we'd need." Elena smiled at the memory. A twinge of sadness hit her and she tried to push it away.

"So," she said turning back to Elijah. "Every time, my dad would unpack the car and re-pack it so he could fit all of the miscellaneous things she decided to bring. I'd help him out from time to time since it always made us late to wherever we were going. But we'd get everything to fit every time."

Elijah smiled softly, reflecting Elena's face. Just as he was about to ask her questions about her past, Rebekah came stomping over with a sour look on her face.

"Are we ready yet?" A large bag was beside her, making Elena and Elijah internally groan.

"Actually, I was hoping I could take one last look around the house. Is that okay? We have time, right?" Elena looked at the two.

"We have time," Elijah replied, opening the trunk back up. "Did you want company?"

Elena debated it but then decided against it. "No, I'm okay. You've got Bekah's bag to fit in the car. I should only be a few moments."

Flashing them both a smile, Elena stuck her hands in her back pockets and walked her way up to the large house. She remembered how new everything felt to her. How scared she used to be. It was strange to her how things had changed.

Walking the halls, she glanced at the rooms smiling fondly at them. There were still parts of the large mansion that she had yet to explore. Suddenly crestfallen, she wished she had spent more time in the unknown areas. Walking the rest of the house, she stopped at the homiest room of all – the workout room. Maybe it felt more special than the rest because all of them designed the place together. She remembered how they all worked in clearing everything out and putting the gym mats up on the walls. There were some really great fights that were had in the room. She snickered to herself at how many times she had knocked Klaus on his ass.

"Are you ready, my lovely Elena?" Elijah asked, coming up behind her and bringing her to him.

"Almost," she smiled back to him as he set his chin on her shoulder and kissed it. "This is my favorite room of the whole house. I don't know what it is about it, but it feels like a bit like home to me."

Elijah hummed and watched her face. She was taking in every last detail, from the gym mats on the wall to the large windows looking out to a forest of trees.

"Let's go already!" Rebekah's voice called, bellowing through the house.

"Come on," Elena laughed. As much as she loved Rebekah, the original was very impatient. Dragging Elijah along with her, she rolled her eyes at the blonde when they got outside.

"Elijah's driving first," Rebekah said tossing the keys in the air for him.

Elijah went over to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for Elena. "My lady."

The gesture made Elena giggle as she ushered herself over to the seat.

"Oh, come off it," Rebekah complained when the pair's lips met for a kiss. "You two will be sitting right next to one another. You aren't going anywhere. Now stop snogging and let's get on with this. The sooner we get this road trip over with, the better."

Elena laughed and separated herself from Elijah. Tucking herself in the passenger side, Elijah shut her door and sped over to the driver's seat.

_Mystic Falls, here we come_.

* * *

The entire road trip was actually laughable. While Rebekah, Kol, and Klaus all rotated in driving the sports car, they still had to get used to riding in the cramped SUV together. Kol spent his time cracking dirty jokes or annoying everyone for something to do. Klaus spent much of his time complaining and making empty threats for being stuck in the backseat. And Rebekah would mostly just huff. Occasionally she would try to barter with Klaus to get the front seat back, but each time Klaus would say no and so Rebekah would swear at him and they would start a whole bickering fight. Elijah spent most of his time driving and being the big brother he was. He would step in between Klaus and Rebekah, and even sometimes Kol. The whole ordeal had Elena snickering from wherever she sat, struggling to contain her laughter at the entirety of the scene. They were so human.

"How far are we now, brother?" Klaus asked scooting up from the back seat. Elijah was back to driving, this time with Kol in the passenger seat.

"five miles," Elijah replied staring in his rearview mirror at Elena. Five miles until they hit Mystic Falls. Until they were to see everyone again. Until Ester would know they returned. Until a whole new beginning would take place.

Elena inhaled a deep breath and tried to appear calm. She nodded to a worried Elijah and went back to staring out the window. Her anxiety was making her heart race and blood feel as if were boiling. Her head was buzzing with so many thoughts, fears, hopes, possibilities that at times she swore she was close to passing out.

"I'll be okay," she muttered to herself. Realizing she was in a car with vampires that had super hearing, she noted how the air changed. Elijah was barely focused on the road, eyes staring intently at her instead of the traffic, while Klaus and Kol were trying to pretend as if they had not heard her.

Steeling herself, Elena put her hands in her lap and waited. It felt like an hour had passed by before the car came to an official stop and the Gilbert house now sat in front of her.

She stayed frozen for a while, with no one saying anything but continuing to stare at her. While she wanted to bring comfort to the originals, all she could think about was Jeremy, and some of Alaric.

_You're a stranger now, Elena. An outsider. _Klaus's voice kept repeating in her head.

She needed just a few moments to push away her excitement and love for her brother and remind herself that he may react differently than what she wanted from him. She had hurt him. She had left him. And she knew forgiveness for that would not come easily.

With shaky hands, Elena opened her car door. She carefully got out, knees weak and heart racing. She tucked her hands in her back pockets after shutting the car door. Her palms were so sweaty.

The originals had gotten out of the car as well, Rebekah walking from the sports car over to the group. Together the siblings moved slowly and cautiously as if they were trying not to spook a baby deer that was beside them.

Elena ended up taking the lead by walking up her front steps. It was slow and unsteady. She thought about how many times she had walked up and down the porch steps, and how many times she had been on this porch for conversations or vampire drama. It felt odd to be back, as if that girl was not her.

Standing at her front door, Elena brought her house key out of her pocket and inserted it in the lock. She made no move to turn it or attempt to open the door. Rather, she stood there. It took a few moments before she moved again. Clearing her throat and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she glanced over to Elijah on her left. Everything about him was once again calm. His posture and stance, every structure in him was mellow, but underneath that, Elena saw a mixture of concern and love in his eyes.

Elena looked back to the key and turned it in the lock. The door opened and slowly she stepped inside.

"Hello?" she called to a seemingly empty house.

It took a moment. There was a sound of fumbling and rushed footsteps came from the upstairs.

"Elena?!" Jeremy called from the top of the stairs. His face shocked, Elena nodded up at him.

Jeremy came racing down the stairs, skipping the last few before grabbing his sister up into a big hug. He twirled her around, lifting her off her feet.

Elena felt a rush of relief come over her as Jeremy held her. He just held her in the middle of their front room, strong arms not letting go.

She missed him. Missed him so much that her heart ached at just how much. When she was on the run, she'd push down all those feelings for him. She'd try not to miss him, to convince herself that contacting him and seeing him again would put him in danger and he would get hurt.

But now in returning home she could stop doing that. She could release those feelings and love and miss her brother all she wanted because he was here now.

"Elena," Jeremy breathed. Finally, after a few moments, he pulled away and took a step back. "You look-…"

Elena's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at herself. At first reaction she moved her hand to her neck to search for her magical necklace, but she encountered a bare neck. It took her a moment to realize it was the makeover she and Rebekah had done while she was away. She had forgotten all about it.

"You look different."

"I'm still me, Jer," she said to her brother. Nerves were starting to creep back in. Jeremy had now realized there were visitors, and he looked to her and the Originals behind her. She knew he had many questions, but she wanted to answer them after seeing everyone.

"…where's Ric?" Elena realized her stand-in guardian was nowhere to be found. She wondered if he had moved back to his old apartment after she left. Had Jeremy been alone in this house the whole time?

"…It's a long story…"

Worry then struck Elena. Long stories in Mystic Falls were never good. "What happened? Is he okay?"

Jeremy put a hand on his sister's shoulder to calm her growing panic. "He's okay. He is staying with Stefan and Damon for a while. He has been blacking out. Apparently, he's gotten himself an alter-ego from his ring – side effect from dying so many times."

Elena sucked in a breath and ran a hand through her hair.

"He's okay though. Damon and Stefan have him on lockdown and Bonnie has been giving him an herbal remedy which seems to also be helping. His – uh – alter-ego went on a bit of a homicidal killing spree, which is why it's safer he's kept in there, but he's alright. You can go see him."

It took a second for Elena to comprehend everything. While ready for every homecoming reaction, she had not been prepared for the battles they were potentially fighting here.

"Are you…staying? I mean, like,…"

"I'm home," Elena said, smiling at her nervous looking brother. "I'm home for good."

Jeremy nodded, relieved to hear such words. "Good."

Elijah cleared his throat and stepped forward, apologetically breaking up the sibling love. "Elena, do you want to unpack your bags before heading over to the Salvatore residence?"

She had forgotten the Mikaelsons were standing there. She was so stuck in her own head; it was as if she forgot just about everything. "Uh, no. Actually, do you think we could just head over there? I want to see Ric. I want to make sure he is okay."

Elijah nodded.

"So, what is this? Is this what it is now? Did you guys have something to do with Elena disappearing?" Jeremy wondered, looking from his sister to the Mikaelson family.

"No, Jer," Elena said turning around. "It wasn't them. It was me. I chose to leave. I'll explain everything to you when I can, I promise. Elijah and his siblings are protecting me."

"Protecting you?" Jeremy asked incredulous. "Do you not remember how we all wanted Klaus dead before you left?!"

The change from happiness from anger was whiplashing, but Elena was ready for it. "I know, I know. It- It's all changed now. It's all different. Jer. I promise I'll explain everything, but please, let me just go see Ric first."

It was quiet for a few moments, with Jeremy looking between them all before settling on a look of determination. "I'm coming with you." Grabbing his jacket, he stepped out of the house with the group and locked up.

"You're riding with me, mate," Kol called, swirling his keys on his finger. Winking at Elena, Kol got in the sports car and waited for Jeremy to do the same. To the Salvatore mansion they go.

* * *

Elena's nerves were worse than when she approached her own house. She imagined seeing both Stefan and Damon again, but she told herself she wanted that to happen after she saw her friends and maybe settled in a bit.

"Well, this shall be interesting," Klaus snickered when they all got out of the car. Everyone looked to him and Elijah gave his brother a slap up on the back of his head. It was a surprising gesture coming from Elijah, but it was so quick it was as if it didn't happen by the way that Elijah stood still completely composed.

"Ready?" Elijah asked Elena as she stood on the doorstep. She was fidgeting with the sleeves of her jacket, practically shaking like a bug.

"Y-Yeah." Elena took in a deep breath and put her hands down to her sides, trying to compose herself.

Elijah knocked on the door.

"What now Gil-" Damon stood speechless in his doorway. The cocky smirk wiped from his face. "Elena."

With that, a gust of wind whipped Elena's hair back and Stefan was there as well. "Elena."

It was as if there were an echo. "Ric…is he here? Jeremy said that-"

"Where have you been? What have you been doing? What are you doing with them?!" Damon asked, now noticing all of the Original siblings.

"It's a long story. Please, is Alaric here?"

"He's in the basement," Stefan said, still staring at Elena as if she were a ghost.

Waiting for the Salvatore brothers to move, they finally parted the way to either side so that Elena could step in and visit her parental figure. It made her feel a bit unsettled, feeling either Salvatore brother at her sides. It reminded her of Katherine.

"Alaric?" Elena called, shaking off her nerves as she rushed down the cellar steps. She ran to the familiar barred door and found Alaric laying with his back against the wall, sitting on a cot reading a book. "Elena?!"

Alaric tossed his book to the side and stood up. Was what he was seeing correct?

Elena quickly unlocked the door and went to Alaric, hugging him tight.

It was Elena, and Alaric had a hard time believing it. She had been gone for so long with so much happening, and he noticed with the quick glance to her she had changed.

Elena pushed Alaric back and checked him over for signs of injury or abuse or anything potentially damaging. "What are you doing in here? Are you okay? Jeremy said you have a homicidal alter-ego?"

"I-uh, yeah. It's the ring. It created some sort of alter-personality, which has a strong hatred for vampires."

"What?"

"I killed Caroline's dad," Alaric said rubbing the back of his head. "and I almost killed Meredith Fell. Damon, Stefan, and I all decided it would be best if I were kept here until we figure out what to do with me."

"How long have you been in here?" Elena wondered.

"Few days, maybe a week tops," he said. Alaric finally took a better look at his step-daughter (so to speak), and noticed how different she looked. From a hunter's perspective she was more toned, muscular and fit. As any other person, he noticed she had cut her hair, styled it differently, and wore clothes that displayed a sense of confidence to her.

"So, uh-…my turn. What- why - …. you're back." Alaric wasn't sure how to pose his questions without sounding offensive. He didn't know why she left – no one did really. And he wasn't sure if this was temporary or permanent or if something happened that brought her back.

"I know, it's a lot. I know you have questions and I want to answer them, I do. I just, it's a really long story and I'd rather explain it all to everyone at once."

Alaric nodded in understanding.

"Jeremy is already here upstairs, same goes for Stefan and Damon. I want to call Bonnie, Caroline and Matt and get them all here to explain everything to you guys."

"Okay." Alaric looked back at his cell, somewhat hesitant to leave. It was only for a few hours though. Smiling reassuringly to Elena, he walked upstairs with her and adjusted to the large amount of company in the Salvatore parlor. Elena hadn't mentioned the originals were here as well.

"It's okay, they're here to help me. They've **been **helping me," Elena clarified, mostly to Damon and Stefan who were throwing daggers at the original family with their eyes.

Alaric had a confused expression on his face. "Didn't we want him dead?" Alaric pointed over to Klaus, who was looking alive and well with a smirk on his face.

Jeremy raised his arms in the air. "That's what I said!"

Their reactions made Klaus snicker with pride.

"Like I said, long story," Elena groaned to Klaus's reaction. "Now, let's give everyone else a call."

* * *

Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline all showed up together a while later. From the time of when she called to when they arrived, it had been tense to say the least. No one had said much to one another and most of her loved ones were glaring at the originals.

"Elena!" Caroline was the first one to wrap her in a tight hug. Next was Matt who gave her a warm Matt-like hug, and then came the ever knowing, slightly worried, looking Bonnie. "Are you okay? What happened? Why do you look like that? Where-"

"Okay," Elena said nervously. "Hold on, you have to slow down. I'm here to explain it to you all." She walked them into the parlor where everyone else was awaiting answers.

"Caroline," Klaus's voice called. While no one else would know, Elena could hear his voice contained a sliver of happiness.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked him, but then looked to Elena for answers.

"They've been helping me out. I-…" Elena took in a deep breath and felt overwhelmed. She didn't think this far in her head when she went through the scenarios of seeing everyone again.

She practiced what would happen if everyone was angry or upset. She even thought about if her returning presence made them uncomfortable. She didn't think that everyone would meet her with open and welcome arms. But they did. They were all happy. And it was great. But now she was stuck.

Elena stayed paused and silent. Her silence was putting everyone on edge. Kol looked back at his siblings and then to the doppelgänger. He had been instructed by Elijah before they left to not say or do anything – that Elena was to take the lead, but considering the entire room was waiting for her to make a move or say something, and she suddenly froze, he wondered if someone was going to do something. Being the closest to her, Kol reached forward moving to put his hand on her arm. "Elena?" Kol wondered in hopes of breaking the awkward silence.

It was less than a second before Kol's arm was removed from Elena's arm and he found himself flying into a wall. "Hands off!" Damon called. Kol got up and wiped away the dry wall from his clothes. Speeding over to Damon, he tossed him into the liquor bar. It only took a second for Damon to wipe the glass off from his shirt before charging after Kol again.

"Enough!" Elena called, running over at vampire speed and separating the two. She glared at both of them, keeping herself between them. Kol backed off but Damon stood there confused.

"Damon, sit down," Elena commanded while glaring a bit at Kol. Kol raised his arms up in surrender and stood near his siblings.

Elena waited for Damon to calm down and return to his own corner before beginning. "The night of the ball when I met with Esther, she needed some of my blood. She was intending to put it in the champagne toast."

Elena took in a deep breath. "She told me that she was planning to cast a spell that would magically bind all of her children together, so when you kill one, you kill them all. She was lying when she said she wanted peace. She feels her children and vampires are abominations, and wants to get rid of them." Elena shifted uncomfortably as she watched everyone try to take in the information. "I was able to warn Elijah in time and he didn't drink the champagne, but I knew Esther would be upset with me. She was likely to try something again, so I took off. I knew it wouldn't stop and I didn't want her hurting anyone I loved. I thought if I kept her focus on me, she wouldn't hurt you guys."

Elena then went into detail of how Bonnie helped her and gave her powers and generalized her trips. "And then Elijah found me." She thought back to their encounters together. The kiss. Their feelings. Skipping over that part, Elena cleared her throat and brushed her hair back. "He found me and so I ran. But he found me again, this time with Klaus. They convinced me to let them help me. And I've been on the run with them since."

"So why come back now?" Alaric wondered. "Not that I'm not happy to see you-"

"My bracelet fell off one afternoon," Elena said instinctively rubbing her wrist where the jewelry no longer stayed. "And moments after that I got a note from Esther telling me that she would spare her children if I were to return to Mystic Falls."

"And so you listened?!" Damon stood incredulous. "What about your life Elena?!"

"Of course, I listened, Damon," Elena scolded loudly to her friend while narrowing her eyes at him. "I believe Esther's words to be true. I'm not to let them die, Damon."

"Do you know what Esther has planned next?" Stefan interjected through Damon's groans.

"I don't," Elena sighed.

"But we intend to find out," Elijah interrupted determinedly.

"And put a stop to mother once and for all," Rebekah added.

"So, let me get this straight," Damon said to Elena. "You pissed of the original witch, all for these guys" he said pointing to the originals, "so you could be running for your life. You've then later teamed up with said 'team originals' – who by the way have pretty much all wanted to kill you or have double crossed you at one time or another – only to now return with a lingering death sentence. This though, is worth it, because it spares– who I've now decided to dub as the 'Elena killers', so they can live and let you die?!"

It was harsh. It slapped the originals and Elena in the face. Taking a moment, Elena soon steeled herself and went to scold Damon once more. "Things are different now, Damon. It's not about Klaus and his hybrids or killing him. We all have a common enemy now. One that wants all vampires dead."

"Sounds to me it's more just like you all," Damon said motioning to the original family.

"Well, Esther needs **me **to do that," Elena argued. "so, if you care about me, you'll also care about them."

"What is your plan then?" Jeremy wondered trying to ease the growing tension.

"Figure out what Esther is up to. Hopefully put a stop to it before it goes anywhere." The looks on everyone's faces were full of doubt and gloom. Elena wished in that moment to be back at the mansion in her room, in her bubble of a world she created.

"Look I'm not a defenseless little girl anymore. I know what I'm doing. I know how to fight and I can do this."

Everyone stayed silent and doubt still casted upon the room.

"I'm not the Elena you once knew." It was quiet but everyone heard it. And it was the truest thing she ever admitted out loud.

"We know," Caroline said, getting up and giving her friend a hug. "I think we all just need some time to adjust and get used to things."

"We can come up with a plan tomorrow or later this week," Bonnie chimed in while reading the room.

"I should get back down there," Alaric announced getting up from the couch to head to the cellar.

Elena could see how his face was full of disappointment and sadness. And it made her heart clench, thinking that she let him down. "Ric, wait."

"Elena," Alaric sighed turning back towards her. "I'm happy you're back. I am. But I can't help you. I can't be a part of whatever you are planning to do. My alter self wants to kill…pretty much all of you," he winced. "I-it's just best if I don't know anything and am not around this."

Alaric came over and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her head before walking off towards to confine himself once more.

"I'll go lock him up," Stefan announced, leaving the room as well.

Elena was deflated at her ex's lack of response to what she had to say. She expected some sort of reaction from Stefan.

Everyone began taking their exits then. Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline left, with Damon walking out of the room soon after.

"Come on, let's get home," Jeremy said slinging his arm over his sister's shoulders. Nodding, Elena was relieved she still had her brother. Laying her head on his shoulder, she walked out with Jeremy and the originals in tow


	21. Chapter 21

Jeremy holed up in his room the rest of the evening and Klaus, Rebekah and Kol went back to the Mikaelson mansion. Elijah brought in Elena's bags from the car and sat near her window, watching her every move as she unpacked.

She had yet to say something to him since seeing the Salvatore's and he wondered what she was thinking about in all of this. He knew she was barely hanging on, but he didn't know which part of today's events were eating at her the most.

"Do you want me to leave you to unpack?" Elijah wondered finally breaking the silence. He couldn't take it any more and while he didn't want to leave her, he wasn't sure what was best for her right now. Maybe she needed time to get her head sorted.

His voice is what broke Elena out of her thoughts and she looked over to the original. "What?"

Standing up, Elijah put his hands in his suit pockets and walked over to her. "Do you want me to go so you can unpack?"

Elena shook her head and set down her new shirt in her dresser drawer. "No, I'm sorry if I seem like I'm not paying attention to you. I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know," he said staring intensely at her. "You can talk to me about it, Elena."

She ran a hand through her hair and went to sit on the edge of her bed. "It's all just a jumbled mess. I don't know how to fit everything together."

Elijah furrowed his brows and came to sit next to her. "What do you mean?"

Elena didn't know how to explain it. "It's just this feeling. It's like I can't get these two worlds to mash." She glanced over to Elijah and saw how he was still confused. "There was this whole world with you and your siblings. We created this life for ourselves and things were good."

She sighed. "And now we are back here and everything is the same but so different. And I don't know how to fit together the person I was and the person I am. The life I built with you and your family doesn't work here now that we are back in Mystic Falls."

Elijah tried not to let his emotions get the best of him, even though panic was filling him. Was she trying to break up with him? Were her feelings for Damon and Stefan coming back? Did she not really love him?

"Elena, are you trying to break up with me?"

"What?" she asked confused. Thinking back on her words, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head profusely. "Oh gosh, no. Elijah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Elijah felt relief wash over him. Glancing at her floor, he gave himself a minute to regain composure over potentially losing the one he loved.

Elena put her hands on his knee and patiently waited for him to look at her in the eye. "I love you, and that's not going to change just because we are back here."

Elijah did something unlike himself. Leaning over to her, he weaved his hand in her hair and brought them in for a long passionate kiss. He could tell from the way her lips responded she was surprised at first, but she quickly submitted to it. And he needed that. He needed Elena.

"I love you Elijah," she breathed when they parted. "Don't ever doubt that."

* * *

"So, you were saying the worlds you know don't work together." Elijah ended up helping her change her bed sheets and bag her old clothes to donate.

"Yeah, it's weird. I feel like I'm this different person, but being back in Mystic Falls, I can't be that." Elena bit her lip. "And I know I am supposed to give it time, but it doesn't seem like we have time for that. Your mother is up to something. She knows we are back and if we want to get ahead of her, we need to start acting."

Elijah walked over to her and grabbed her hands in his. He waited for her to meet her eyes with his. "We have time. You have time. Let me worry about my mother and what she may have planned. I give you my word that I will tell you if she is up to anything as soon as I find out," he said both calmly and knowingly as she had opened her mouth to argue with him in taking the burden. "For now, let me take care of things. You worry about getting settled back in here."

Elena let out a long sigh and brought herself to Elijah. Laying her head in the crook of his neck, she wrapped her arms around him. She did still have a lot more adjusting to do. She promised Bonnie and Caroline some girl time, and she still had to talk to Stefan and Damon about how she left. She owed them an apology.

"Okay," she hummed, suddenly feeling exhausted from the day.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Elena feeling the smile on Elijah's face as he gave light kisses to her forehead. "Come on, let's get you ready for bed. It has been a long day."

"Will you stay?"

Elijah debated it. While there was no parental guardian to refute such a request, he felt it would be disrespectful towards the step-in guardian. "I'll lay with you until you fall asleep." It was a bargain, but Elena must have understood where he was coming from as she accepted the request.

Taking off his suit jacket, he folded it across the window seat and slipped off his shoes. He laid waiting for her, thinking of how times really have changed. He wouldn't have pictured himself long ago to have been laying in Elena Gilbert's bed, waiting for her so they could fall asleep together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elena smiled, crawling over to him and slipping under the covers.

"I love you," he stated, staring at her and marveling at the way things evolved. While he wouldn't have imagined the turn of events to happen, he was glad they did.

Smiling, Elena softly kissed him. "I love you too." Shutting off the light, she snuggled against his body and laid her head on his chest, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Elena woke up to an empty bed. The vacancy where Elijah had laid disappointed her more than she thought. Slowly getting up, she went through her morning routine. It was different than it used to be. She spent more time doing her makeup and her hair than she had before. Grabbing a cup of coffee from downstairs, she headed back to her room to do some journaling before starting her day. The first visit on her list was to Caroline and Bonnie.

Grabbing her journal from her hiding spot, she sat on her bed. Just as she put pen to paper, a knock on her door made her look up.

Jeremy stood in her bathroom doorway watching her. His arms were crossed and he seemed more solemn that he should be at his age.

"Are you dating him now or something?" Jeremy blurted out.

It made Elena's eyebrow raise and she set her journal aside to face him.

"Elijah," Jeremy said before Elena could say words. "That's his name, right? He's the original you once made a deal with during the sun and the moon curse. The one that double crossed you."

"Jeremy," Elena sighed. That felt so long ago, but in reality, it wasn't. She understood why Elijah did what he did. And she knew he felt guilty about it to this day, even though she had long forgiven him. "It's different now."

"But you are," Jeremy clarified angerly, "you're dating him. Seriously Elena?"

Jeremy turned and went to go back to his room, but Elena quickly set her coffee down on her nightstand and raced after him. Catching his arm, she dragged him back from their shared bathroom and to her room. "Could you just…talk to me? Please?"

Sighing, Jeremy stood in place and looked around his sister's room.

"How did you know?" she started, hoping she could make conversation flow between them. While Jeremy was happy to see her, she could tell there were some feelings and thoughts left unsaid that he was carrying around.

"I came to check on you last night and you were already asleep. Elijah was there."

Intrigued, Elena motioned for him to continue.

"That was it. He came and explained to me you guys had a long day. Any questions I had, he said to talk to you, and then he left."

Elena narrowed her eyes at her brother. He was hiding something. "What else? Did you give him some sort of brother speech?"

Jeremy scoffed. "Of course, I did. You're my big sister. Just because he is some old vampire doesn't mean I won't spend my time hunting him down if he ever hurts you."

Elena smiled at his protectiveness and love and went over, hugging her stoic brother. She waited for his anger to dissipate and soon he hugged her back. "I just got you back Elena. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't," Elena murmured back in Jeremys shirt as she continued to hug him. "You won't. Elijah and his siblings won't let that happen. Trust me. Things are a lot different than they were. I'll be okay."

"I don't get it," Jeremy said, pulling away. "What happened that made things so different?"

Elena pulled them to sit on her bed. Explaining more in depth to her brother about her time on the run and the time she spent with them in the mansion, she conveyed how she had developed bonds with them. "They act so human many times, Jer. They are just like us. They reminded me so much of us and how we used to be. The banter and throwing food at one another. You remember when mom and dad used to yell at us for doing that?"

They smiled slightly at the memories. "You care about them, don't you?" Jeremy asked her. He read her face and knew his sister. She had a big heart and was full of compassion. He could tell by the way that she talked about them and the time she spent with the originals that she grew to like them.

Jeremy was hit with a wave of jealousy, but the feelings slowly simmered away with Elena laying her head on his shoulder and telling him how much she missed him. It was hard to believe those people could replace him.

"I don't want to lose anyone else," Elena admitted. "We've lost enough, don't you think? And I know you don't get it, but I ran away to make sure you'd be safe. I thought that if I cut ties with everyone, Esther wouldn't go after the people I loved. And I was right for the most part. You deserve to have a life full of happiness and people that love you Jeremy."

"You do too, you know," he reminded his sister. While Elena was so compassionate and selfless, she tended to forget about her own self and what she needed. It was never a good thing. It exhausted her. "And you're part of my happiness. Having my big sister with me makes me happy. You're all the family I have left. When you disappeared, I thought that was it. You're all I got, Elena. You can't leave like that."

Elena swallowed hard, feeling waves of emotions hit her. "I know. I'm sorry. You're all I have left too. And I'm here now. For good."

They hugged one another tightly, tears falling down each of their cheeks.

"I will find a way to kill him though if he hurts you," Jeremy said to Elena as they parted. She laughed as he circled back to dating Elijah.

"I know. But I trust him. Just give him a chance, Jer. For me."

Jeremy nodded and got up from the bed. Elena's phone began ringing and Jeremy took it as his cue to leave. "Go ahead and get that. I'll be at the Grill for a while, so if you need me, I'll be there."

"Okay, thanks Jer," Elena smiled, wiping away the stray tear on her face. Standing up, she went and grabbed her phone seeing it was Caroline.

"What's up, Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Want to meet up for lunch? Bonnie and I were going to head to the Grill."

"Hey Jer!" Elena called over her phone. Jeremy popped his head in to his sister's room. "Wait for me. I need to hitch a ride with you. I'm going to meet Caroline and Bonnie."

Nodding, Jeremy left and Elena turned back to her phone conversation. "That sounds great. I'll meet you guys in 10?"

"Perfect," Caroline chirped and hung up.

* * *

Elijah's attention was caught from across the street as he saw Elena and Jeremy exited the Gilbert house together. He had come to check up on her after having to leave her during the night. As much as he didn't want to, there were new rules and expectations he felt he needed to abide by. But that didn't stop him from missing her.

She was smiling as she slung her arm around Jeremy's shoulder and walked down the porch steps. He could tell her feelings since yesterday were becoming easier. The two seemed on completely good terms. Whatever they needed to air out with one another seemed to have been done.

Elijah was proud her. She was adjusting better than he expected. He watched as Elena laughed and jumped on her Jeremy's back. The young male Gilbert made a joking comment on her getting heavier and she replied with a light smack to his shoulder, a smile still plastered on her face.

He wanted this for Elena. He wanted her to be happy and carefree as she once was. But he had to admit to himself he felt worried where that left him and his family. When Jeremy saw the two of them last night, Elijah knew it wasn't his place to discuss the matter with him, but he wondered how Elena would handle it. He realized after leaving the Gilbert house he and Elena hadn't discussed their relationship before returning to Mystic Falls.

It crossed his mind in assuming that she may want to hide it from her friends and family, as the Originals were not exactly welcome or on good terms with any of her loved ones. But he hoped she wouldn't want that. Yet, it didn't help his uneasy thoughts when he realized that in returning home, Elena had not shown any affection or relations towards him or his family unless in private.

Things were changing, and Elijah didn't know if it was in his and his family's favor. Mystic Falls held people and things that easily influenced Elena in her decisions and thoughts. She was a people pleaser and a fixer, and it worried him that the independent, strong headed woman Elena had developed into being would soon disappear.

Elijah thought back to last night as he stood across the street from the Gilbert house. His mind went over him how Elena told him how she felt torn between two worlds and had to figure out how to navigate and live in both. And he pushed her into figuring it out on her own. He gave her time. And he felt stupid for doing so. With not knowing where they stood in her life here, he worried that she may regress only to please her family and friends, leaving him and his own family behind. Things could change from how they used to be and what they built together. Was he going to lose her?

No, Elijah, she loves you, his brain kept telling him. She had said so herself just last night. But Elijah wondered to himself as he watched the siblings drive away if their love would be enough to withstand her family and friends and the whole town's opinions.

Elijah scolded himself when returning home. He found himself pacing the floors with all sorts of fretful questions. The power Elena had over him was immense. And he wouldn't be getting any answers until she was to arrive back home later this evening.

It left him with only one thing to do – figure out what Ester was up to.

* * *

Elena and Jeremy walked into the Grill, each looking for their friends.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Jeremy asked, touching his sister's arm. While she was home for good, he couldn't say he wasn't worried she would take off again. He constantly felt the need to check up on her whereabouts. He was always mindful of her now, just to make sure she wasn't going anywhere. He knew she meant what she had promised in staying for good, but he couldn't help but think that if the situation were to arise where anyone was in danger, she would take the selfless route and take off once more. And Jeremy wasn't sure he could handle her leaving again.

"Yeah. I'll catch a ride with Caroline or Bonnie so you don't have to wait up." Elena was happy to be on good terms with her brother and see her friends again. The day was turning out better than she expected.

"I don't mind," he replied, glancing back to her before his friends again. "Wait for me. We can drive home together and grab some movies or something."

Elena quirked an eyebrow up at his response, but let it go. "Okay, I'll come get you when I'm done."

Watching her brother walk off, she took a moment to dwell on his reaction before she heard her name being called.

"Elena!" Caroline waved from a table near the wall where Bonnie and Matt sat too.

Smiling, Elena walked over to the three and hugged each of them. "You have no idea how good it is to see you guys."

"I wish I could say I was staying, but I'm actually working, so…" Matt gave her one last hug and picked up his towel. "I'll grab you guys some drinks and be back."

Thanking Matt, Elena took a seat next to Caroline and smiled to her friends. It felt like old times.

"So…"

Silence began to set among them and Elena's happiness slowly began to fade. She realized that while it felt the same, it wasn't anymore. The three weren't sure what to even say.

"Here we are," Matt announced, unknowingly breaking their awkward silence and setting down their usual drink orders.

"Thanks Matt," the three all smiled to him before putting in their food orders and watching him leave again.

"Okay, this is kind of weird," Caroline laughed nervously to the group. "-not that it isn't good to have you back, Elena, cause it is. It just-…"

"I know, Care," Elena replied with a sad smile.

"We just got to give it time is all," Bonnie nodded in positivity. She wanted this to work. She wanted her friend back. She had missed Elena and worried about what she had done to her best friend. While she knew Elena was a survivor, it still felt different.

"So…what's new?" Caroline was trying. Both Bonnie and Elena were thankful for her. They weren't sure what to say with one another.

"How about you guys catch me up on what I've missed? How has senior year been?" Elena wondered to her friends.

The tension broke and the ice thawed from whatever was casted over their friendship. Soon, old times were had and Elena was laughing with her friends about school stories and times that she missed out on.

"What about you?" Bonnie smiled, coming down from a round of giggles. "What was it like being with a house full of Originals?"

Elena furrowed her brows and cracked a smile. "Actually? Not so bad." She told them about getting to know each Original and spending time with them. She told them about some of her day-to-day activities and even budding friendship with Rebekah. Realizing she should have probably invited Rebekah to meet with her and her friends, Elena bit her lip. She wasn't being the best friend she could be right now and she'd have to make that up to the female Original.

Glancing up at her friends, she saw how they now sat with her in uncomfortable silence. Maybe it was better she hadn't invited Rebekah. Her friends needed time to adjust to her being back. They were clearly having issues with her new relations and its not like they had a chance to get to know her like she had.

"And…I'm seeing Elijah now." Elena felt the need to put the rest of her secrets out in the open. With Jeremy now knowing of their relationship, it was important her friends did too. She didn't want to feel like she was hiding him away.

"…seeing…" Bonnie asked, cautiously waiting for clarification.

"dating I guess?" Elena stated, asking herself more in a questioning tone than her friends. She and Elijah had yet to define what they were. Was that what they were? A couple?

Caroline shot Bonnie a look "You guess?" she parroted to her friend.

Elena shrugged and twirled her straw in her drink. "I'm not sure. I mean, we didn't really need to label it when we were on the run."

"But you're…involved," Caroline clarified.

"We are," Elena nodded, taking a second to gather some courage before looking at her friends. Neither looked at her. Instead her friend stared at each other as if they were having a silent conversation with one another. The silence deafened the table.

"Why?" Bonnie asked, turning back to Elena after breaking eye contact with Caroline.

Once again, Elena furrowed her brows. She didn't understand what her friend meant. Why was she involved with Elijah? "What do you mean?"

"Is this some sort of strategy against Esther? I figured when you told me that you kissed Elijah and ran off the night of the ball that it was to distract him from following you or linking all of them. I didn't think that you actually had feelings for him." Bonnie's words offended Elena, but she tried to be understanding to where Bonnie may be coming from. Pushing away the feelings away, Elena took in a deep breath. "No, Bon, I love him."

The clarification once again brought them all into a stunned silence.

"I'm sorry," Caroline laughed in awkwardness. "You what?"

Elena had never felt so uncomfortable. She didn't think her friends reactions would be this badly either. "I love him. I…I fell in love with him."

Caroline stared at Elena in surprise. She knew her friend felt something for the original, but she never thought it would go so far as to love him. "How?"

Elena opened her mouth and closed it a few times. She wasn't sure what to say or how to explain her feelings. Deciding to tell them about when she found out about Ester's plan the night of the ball, she went into detail about her thought process and realizations about Elijah.

"And he loves you?" Caroline wondered.

"-the actual you," Bonnie added for clarification. The pair stared at her waiting for an answer.

"The actual me?" Elena wondered looking to them both.

"Well," Caroline said slowly, looking over to Bonnie for backup.

Bonnie took over for Caroline. "He's loved doppelgängers before Elena – Tatia and Katherine. You said so yourself."

The thoughts and doubts of Tatia and Katherine took over Elena's mind again. She remembered having a conversation with him, asking him if he loved her because he loved them, but Elijah assured her it was because she was Elena that he loved her.

"He loves me. Just me."

Caroline smiled to her friend. "Good." As much as she was uncomfortable with the news that Elena fell for Elijah, she was at least happy for her friend. She wanted Elena to have happiness and as long as Elijah wanted Elena for Elena, she would be happy for her and not kick his ass.

"I-I don't know." Bonnie's loss for words made Elena and Caroline snap their eyes to her. "I'm sorry, I-I-…I just, I don't understand. How could you do this? Why?"

Elena looked at her friend incredulous.

"Bon…" Caroline warned.

Bonnie furrowed her brows and looked at Elena. "They were the bad guys, Elena!"

"You didn't feel that way when you helped me!"

"Yes, I did!" Bonnie ground her teeth together. "Of course, I felt that way. But you were in danger. You made a decision and we didn't have time to fight over it. I couldn't stop it, just like I couldn't stop you that night. You don't think I think about that? What I did to you? How the turn of events happened to lead you here?"

"Bon…"

"What about Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked, cutting her off. It made Elena think back to the night she ran to Bonnie's. She had asked that same question. It was a question Elena never answered because she didn't know how. She still didn't.

Her silence was deafening and it made Bonnie believe Elena didn't know what she truly wanted. "Do you still have feelings for them?"

"Bonnie," Caroline sighed, seeing how she was pushing her friend.

"N-n-o, no, I don't anymore," Elena said thinking it over. While she didn't know all of her feelings for the Salvatore brothers, she did know it wasn't how it felt before. And she knew she didn't want to go back to that. They way things were – the way she was between them. It brought her to be like Katherine and she hated that about herself when she was with them.

Elena met Bonnies eyes, with a fierceness to them. Regardless of the Salvatore brothers, it didn't change how she felt about Elijah. And Bonnie needed to understand that. "I know you don't like Elijah, and I guess he hasn't given you much of a reason to. But I do love him. He makes me feel safe and strong. And…I don't hate myself when I am with him like I did with Damon and Stefan. You don't get it, but you have no idea how hard it was to depend on them and need them like that and feel as if I was stringing them along."

Elena licked her lips and looked downcast to the table. "I was exactly like Katherine. I had both boys on my arms the night of the ball. Do you know how wrong that felt? And I knew it was wrong. I knew it all along, but I didn't know how to escape that. I loved Stefan; I did. And I think I could have loved Damon. But they never let me be me. And I never wanted to fight that because I was already fighting with myself."

Bonnie's eyes softened.

"Elijah doesn't make me feel any of that. I don't have to make a choice to love myself or love him. I get to do both. And he supports me. He respects me and my decisions. I'm not weak in his eyes, even though really I am just a human."

Caroline put her hand on Elena's arm. "we get it, Elena."

Both looked to Bonnie, who also reached forward and put her arm on Elena. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be…how I am. I just want to make sure you're safe and making the right choices. I don't know what it was like to be between Damon and Stefan, but I know Elijah and his family can be dangerous. You left Elena, and now you're back but everything is not as it was. It is going to take us time to get used to this."

Elena set her hand on top of her friends. "I know, and I'm sorry if I'm moving so quickly. I just…I fee like I'm on borrowed time, you know? I have no idea what Esther has planned and I feel like I have to figure out things before she acts."

"We'll get her, Elena" Caroline said supportively. "You'll be safe and it'll be okay."

"We'll make sure of it," Bonnie added with a smile. The three leaned over to each other for a hug and it was a throat clearing that broke them apart.

"Did I miss something?" Matt asked with a large bin to collect dirty dishes.

"No Matt," Caroline laughed as they all sat back in their seats.

Patting to the empty chair next to her, Bonnie motioned for Matt to come sit for a bit so they could all continue to chat.

* * *

"You okay?" Jeremy asked as he drove the two of them home from the Grill. Elena had been quiet since leaving her friends. Her head was planted against the window, watching as the scenery went by her.

"Yeah, just a long day," she sighed before closing her eyes momentarily. While the rest of the time at the Grill with Bonnie, Caroline and Matt went without a hiccup, she couldn't help but feel exhausted. It kept hitting her in surprising waves just how much things were the same and yet so different.

"Did you want to talk about it?" her brother pushed.

Elena glanced at him and then slowly sat up in her seat. "I thought I left for all the right reasons. But coming back…-I didn't mean to hurt everyone. I just wanted everyone to be safe."

Jeremy tore his eyes from the road to grab his sister's hand. "I know. It just takes some time."

Elena nodded and squeezed her brother's hand. While it would take some time, she didn't acknowledge how she felt like maybe she was doing things wrong. The way her friends questioned her judgements and everyone second guessed her decisions with coming back to handle Esther. She wasn't sure what was right or what she was doing anymore.

She felt like she was spiraling out of control.

Moving back to the window, she waited for them to be home. Sleep sounded good to her. Sleep and her journal. She needed to get all the complicated thoughts from her head and onto a page.

* * *

Jeremy must have carried her to her room because when she woke up, she was no longer in the car, but on her bed with a blanket draped over her.

Groaning, Elena sat up and threw the blanket over around her shoulders. Moving to her bathroom door, she opened it to see Jeremy sitting at his desk with his headphones on. He looked like he was playing a video game from what Elena had guessed.

Shutting her bedroom door quietly, she padded around her room, getting out her journal. She sat with it on her bed, laid out in front of her, just staring at it. It was the same journal she had before she left, only now it was about to have months of entries missing.

Just another reflection on how different things were.

Huffing, Elena tossed the journal to the far edge of her bed and curled her knees up to her chest. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was only 7:00pm. She would have time to go out if she wanted to. Biting her lip, she got up from the bed and changed into comfortable clothes. Putting her hair up and leaving a note on her bathroom door for Jeremy, Elena grabbed her keys and headed for the bookstore.

It took her only a half hour to drive to the store, grab the journal and come back. When she came home, she greeted Jeremy and took a blanket outside with her to sit on the porch swing and journal.

Having a fresh notebook felt right. It felt like the start she was trying to have.

_**I've been making a mess with things. From my choices and actions and even unintentionally hurting the ones I love. I'm not sure what I'm doing anymore. Everything feels backwards and wrong. It is all out of control.**_

Elena wrote in her journal for what seemed like hours. She wrote down everything from her feelings about coming home to Caroline and Bonnie and the Original family. She discussed her worries for Ric and her guilt over Damon and Stefan.

**_I still have so much to fix, and so much to make up for. My life no longer feels like mine. I feel as if I am just some pawn in a game that constantly gets played. I don't know where to turn and who to turn to. Everything I wanted and I had feels like it is lost and opaque._**

Biting her lip, she glanced up and was surprised to see Elijah. He was staring at her, a smile growing on his handsome face as they locked eyes.

"How long have you been standing there?" Elena wondered to him as she closed her journal. He stood near her front doorstep, crossed arms leaning against the side of the house carefully watching her.

"A few minutes maybe," he admitted before stalking over to her.

Elijah sat on the swing next to her and felt her stiffen as he laid his arm behind the back of the swing. The reaction fueled his fears, and it wasn't until she relaxed and put her head on his shoulder that he could breathe again.

Moving to wrap his arm around her, he kissed her head and breathed in her scent.

"Did you find out anything?"

Elijah sighed and kissed her head once more. He had spent most of the day trying to track his mother down, hoping to find out where she may be hiding so they could spy. But he didn't find anything. It didn't seem likely that she was in Mystic Falls anymore.

"Not yet, but we will. I leave tomorrow to go out of town for a few days."

Elena's shoulders sagged. "Where will you go?"

Elijah looked down at her lap where she was playing with her hands. "There are a few cities Finn used to fancy. I figured I'd start there and see if anyone has heard or seen any sight of them."

Elena nodded sadly.

"It'd only be for a few days. I'll be back before you know it."

Elena quit her nervous motions when he set a hand on top of hers.

"How was your day?"

Shrugging, Elena glanced at their hands. "I went to the Grill with Bonnie and Caroline today. Matt was there working too."

Elijah swallowed and stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. His nerves were growing. He could tell from the moment he saw Elena on the porch swing something was wrong. And so, he decided not to disturb her. Instead, he stood a quiet distance away watching her as she wrote. She was a very expressional person when she wrote in her journal. He watched her face and wondered what she was writing each time she grimaced or let a small smile pass through her lips.

"I told them about us, I hope that is okay."

Elijah's eyebrows sky rocketed and he tried not to jolt her in surprise. "Of course, it is."

Elena nodded and Elijah wondered to himself if he was playing it too cool.

"How did they react?" While he was afraid to hear the answer to the question, he also needed affirmation from her. His worries were eating at him all day, making it hard for him to concentrate.

"They said they need some time to get used to the idea. But they were supportive in the end."

Nerves stirred in Elijah's belly and he held on a bit tighter to Elena. The possibility of losing her to her friends or her own dangerous thoughts were still an option.

"Are we-…?" Elena paused and bit her lip. The hesitation in her voice made Elijah tense, but he lessened his grip on her when she pulled away to face him. "Are we dating?"

The question threw Elijah off and he sat forward trying to keep his own rapidly beating heart at bay. He didn't understand the meaning behind her question. "Dating?"

"Yeah," Elena replied hesitantly. "You know, like…going out."

The terminology that people used nowadays were not always easy for Elijah to keep up with, but he tried. "I love you Elena. I don't want to be with anyone besides you, and if that means that we are dating in your eyes, then yes. We are dating."

Elena gave him a small smile. "What would you have called it?"

Elijah was thoughtful. Sitting back, he brought his hand to his lip and mulled his thoughts for words. "Going steady I suppose. Or betrothed."

Elena gave a soft snort. Betrothed? Steady? He was really showing his age.

"Are you laughing at me Ms. Gilbert?" Elijah asked with a smile playing over his lips.

"No," she clearly lied breaking out with a smile of her own. She let out another laugh as Elijah brought her to his lap. "We are dating then," he settled.

"Good," she chirped as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Giving him a sweet kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the way he rocked the swing back and forth while she sat on his lap.


	22. Chapter 22

Elijah stayed with Elena until she fell asleep again, slipping out before morning set. They didn't do much talking after the swing. Instead, they calmed one another's fears by being with one another. There was nothing sexual about it – Elena didn't dare with Jeremy in the next room over. Instead, they laid in one another's embrace, enjoying the peace that each other's company brought.

In the morning, Elena started her day with coffee and soon after getting ready, went to face the Salvatore brothers. She had much to talk about with them, and had apologizing to do as well. As she made her way through her routine, she couldn't help but let out sighs. She wasn't sure what she was going to encounter with them. Damon had not taken the whole explanation well when she came home. She could only imagine what he was going to say to her when they were in private.

"I can do this," Elena told her reflection. Pausing, she brought her hand up to her face. The idea of Tatia and Katherine still lingered in the back of Elena's mind. Sharing their face was something that always haunted her, and it didn't help that Caroline and Bonnie made it clear as well. She knew Elijah saw her for her, but it didn't qualm any of her fears when the only face that stared back at her was one that her lover fell for decades ago, over and over again.

Swiftly making an exit from her room to run from what stared back at her, she drove to the boarding house and awaited the wrath of the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

"Elena," Damon said surprised when Stefan ushered her into the house. "What, no Originals with you?"

From the moment she laid eyes on Damon, she knew how this was going to play out. While unpredictable in his actions, Damon was very predictable in dealing with his emotions. She had hurt him in leaving, and instead of just saying that, Damon was one to lash out. It was as if that was the only way he knew how to express himself. "Hi Damon."

Pulling at her leather jacket sleeves, Elena realized she was beginning to pick up her old habits. She used to pull on the long sleeves of her shirts for comfort, as if it could shield her away from the bad. Clearing her throat, she stopped her compulsive behavior and walked down to the middle of the parlor, taking a seat on one of the couches.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Stefan wondered. From what he gathered she wasn't here to see Alaric, and she seemed nervous, shifting in her spot as she stayed seated on the couch.

"I came to talk to you guys. And to apologize," she sighed.

"Well," Damon said with a cocky smile as he went to pour himself a drink. "As much as I'd love to hear about that, I'm on Rick duty. His alter-ego self has something of…need…"

Elena knew Damon was being intentionally vague, but she couldn't help how her curiosity piqued. Looking over to Stefan who was shaking his head, as if saying 'don't ask', she watched as Damon left with drink in hand down to the cellar.

"So," Stefan said coming to sit down across from her.

"You have your humanity back on," Elena noted. The look of sadness and guilt on Stefan's face didn't escape Elena's eyes.

"I do," he confirmed. "I-…I'm sorry for everything I said and did when my emotions were off. I-…"

"It's okay Stefan," she said with a sad smile. "A lot happened and it was Klaus who compelled you to." The words on Elena's lips rang in her ears and doubt casted inside of her. Klaus had made Stefan turn off his humanity and do horrible things. And it was all for Klaus' own amusement and fun. Was she wrong about him? Was the Klaus she spent time with all these months just a fairytale? Could her friends be right?

"And I'm held accountable for some of the things you did," Elena sighed pushing away her persistent thoughts. "I was the one that had you break Damon's neck the night of the ball. And I set you up against him – your own brother. I'm sorry for that."

Stefan sighed and sat back. "Elena, you have no reason to be sorry for that. That had nothing to do with you. Yes, you asked me, but it was the only way to get Damon out of the way so you could see Esther."

Elena's heart ached, remembering how Damon said he loved her and cared for her and she rejected him. She would have to apologize for that as well.

As they discussed more and talked about Esther, Elena looked to the basement door and hesitated. "Stefan, what is going on with Ric's alter-ego? What is he hiding?"

It was truth time and Stefan dreaded it. "There is a white oak dagger. We-…we all had one – Damon, Alaric and I. We found out that the sign that Wickery Bridge was made out of was the last of the white oak tree. So, the three of us made daggers. We had a plan to go after all of the originals.

Elena took in a sharp breath.

"We didn't know what had happened the night of the ball, but Damon felt that Klaus and his family were up to something. And I couldn't really argue that point. But then you showed up with them and, well…" Stefan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "They brought you back –or were helping to protect you at least. They stood by you when we didn't. And so after you left the other day, I decided to burn them. I found Damon's in one of his hiding spots and I burned the both of ours. As for Ric, he doesn't remember. His alter-ego hid it somewhere that he has no knowledge of. And now, if we don't get it back…."

"You could start a war," Elena finished for him. If Klaus or any of the other Original siblings were to find out that Damon, Stefan and Alaric had stakes which could kill them, they would torture and kill whomever until all such weapons were taken and burned.

Stefan nodded.

Elena swore under her breath and sat back on the couch. The idea of a white oak stake out there somewhere made her scared for Elijah and his family. She could lose him or one his siblings with that out there. A fleeting thought crossed her mind to stake Klaus with it. Her past feelings of pain and heartache were coming back to her as her loved ones reminded her of what Klaus took from her, but she brushed it away.

No, not even Klaus should get a dagger. He was changing. And peace was starting to be settled amongst the members of the family. No, the Mikaelson family has been through enough.

"So, what are you guys doing to Ric? Is he safe?" Elena worried for her step-in guardian's safety. Not only was his alter ego playing a dangerous game by toying with the Orginal family, but with Damon in a grumpy mood, who knows what he may do to Ric.

Stefan nodded. "He's fine. We haven't done anything to him. Damon and I have been taking shifts watching him, waiting to see if his alter-ego will ever make an appearance so we can have a chat."

Before Elena could ask more, the door to the basement opened and Damon came trotting over, empty glass in hand. "Your turn, Saint Stefan. Ric said he wanted better company. Maybe you can sing him a tune. That'll make the hunter come out for sure."

Elena and Stefan rolled their eyes at Damon. Looking back at Elena before leaving, Stefan gave her a sad smile. "Thank you for apologizing and explaining things to me, Elena. We will do whatever we can to help you."

Elena returned the expression and nodded. The two didn't need to verbally acknowledge there was now a rift between them. It felt different and Stefan no longer held a part of Elena's heart like he once did before Klaus had him turn his emotions off. He lost her, and they both knew that.

"So, Stefan told you, huh?" Damon asked coming to sit next to her on the couch with a renewed glass of light brown alcohol. He crossed his legs, his ankle resting on his knee as he sat back looking at her.

"He did," she sighed. "What were you thinking Damon? Going after the Originals?"

Damon's eyes turned dark. "I was thinking that you had possibly been kidnapped or gone who knows where and it was their fault. If you hadn't had Stefan snap my neck, maybe I would have thought a bit differently."

Elena put space between them, sliding to the opposite end of the couch. "Would you?"

"What is that supposed to mean Elena?"

She could tell he was angry and the conversation between them was getting overly tense fast. "I'm sorry," she blurted out. It felt good and right to say that to him. She had been wanting to for a while. "I'm sorry for having Stefan snap your neck and I'm sorry for the way I reacted the night of the ball when you told me you loved me. What I said was wrong and cold. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

Damon sat uncomfortably, holding back snarky retorts. He wasn't sure why he was holding back. A part of him wanted to hurt Elena as much as she hurt him. But the look on her face showed how guilty she felt. And he was a sucker for her. He could never stay mad at her.

"I'm also sorry for running off. I-….I wanted to do what was best for everyone, and in that moment, what I thought was best was to not have me around."

Damon snorted and tossed back his glass of bourbon with one shot.

"I made a choice," she told him, feeling strong on her words. A rush of courage and energy surged through her. "I made a choice and I'm sorry it wasn't one you liked. But I made it out of love for all of you – to protect you. You may think you don't need protection but you do, Damon. You all do."

"Elena, we are vampires," he said venomously. "While I appreciate that sentiment, let's read between the lines of your apology. You didn't do this for everyone else you love, you did it for you. And your precious Elijah. You did it to save his ass and you picked a side."

"There are no-"

"Oh, wake up, Elena! Yes, there are sides!" he argued before she could finish what she was saying. "Of course, there are sides here! It was us against Klaus and you went and picked them. You picked Klaus! And it sickens me that you think this family is worth giving a damn about. They hurt you. They betrayed you."

"And you haven't?" Elena bit out before she could stop herself. Immediately she regretted it because Damon's eyes went dark and he got up from his seat. "Damon, I-…"

"They're just using you," Damon said darkly. "You think you know them; you think they are changing," he told her, repeating her words she had told Stefan when he was talking with her moments ago. "Vampires don't change Elena. As soon as the threat of their existence is gone, what then? You think your precious Originals will just live here in Mystic Falls and get along? You think Klaus won't keep killing for the fun of it? Or need your blood to make more hybrids?"

Elena shook her head.

"Or what, you think Elijah will save you? The noble vampire," Damon mocked. "You think that will really happen Elena?! They look out for themselves, for their family. You are not a part of that. You are nothing to them."

Elena continued to shake her head. Damon was wrong. He had no idea of her and Elijah's relationship. She knew she meant something to him and the family.

Silence was cast upon them, slowly helping to deescalate the heat of their arguing.

"You're with him, aren't you?" He asked her softly as he stood by the fireplace. He knew the answer, but to hear it was another thing.

Elena hesitantly nodded. She didn't want to hurt Damon, but he needed to know the truth and where the two of them stand. "I love him."

A loud crash sounded behind Elena and a shattered glass now laid on the floor by the banister of the parlor. "He is not the good guy Elena!" Damon snapped striding over to her face. "He betrayed us the night of the sun and the moon curse. He chose family over you. He chooses family."

"Damon," Stefan's cautious voice echoed as he came up from the basement to assess what was going on.

"He didn't run after you because you mean something to him! He did it to save his own ass. He did it because his own life is being threatened and his precious family's."

A bile of emotions swelled in Elena's throat, but she continued to deny his words, shaking her head in refusal. She tried to ignore the tears pooling behind her eyes and push away the rising feelings of doubt, hurt, and anger.

"Vampires are brilliant liars, and he is one of them. He's an Original. Wake up Elena! You're stupid if you could think that he could love yo-" Damon stopped himself. The room had gone deathly silent.

"Damon," Stefan called cautiously again, glancing to Elena and then the rest of the room. Noting the broken glass, he took a few steps towards the couple. Things were escalating once more.

"He what, Damon?" Elena gritted menacingly, looking up from the floor. Tears now filled her eyes, ready to pool down her lids, but she swore she would not let them fall. "that he could love me?"

Damon backed down, his shoulders sagging and his chest no longer heaving in anger.

"Because who could love me, right?" Elena asked him and even glanced at Stefan. "Who could love Elena Gilbert the doppelgänger? That's all I am, right?"

Stefan moved to go to Elena, but she moved away. "Elena…"

"That's what drew you both to me, wasn't it? Because I looked like her – I reminded you of Katharine."

Both men bowed their heads in guilt.

"Elena," Damon sighed. He hadn't meant to get so mad and strike a chord. Or maybe he did, but he didn't mean to hit the most sensitive chord in Elena's books.

"No," Elena said stubbornly. "Say what you need to say, Damon. Tell me you're wrong. Or better yet, tell me you're right."

"I didn't mean-"

"Don't," she snapped in anger to him. She was standing and seething in her anger. Tears were filling her eyes but she wasn't done. She was so sick of everyone always only seeing Katharine or Tatia. No one could ever seem to just see her.

"They may not truly care for me," Elena ground out, referring back to the original family as she tried to get her emotions under control. "Elijah may not truly love me and they may only be looking out for their family. But when I was with them for the few months I ran, I began to care for them. They showed me they were just as human as the rest of us."

The tears in Elena's eyes fell and she quickly wiped them away. "The sooner you get it, the sooner you'll see. It's no longer about the sides we **were** on. It's where we are now. Esther is planning something, whether it is my death or an extermination of all vampires. She wants you all gone. And I don't care who you care about or if it is even just yourself. I will not let any of you die."

Elena went to let herself out, only to be stopped by Damon who sped to place himself in front of her.

"I-…" his eyes were sorrow-filled. He knew that denying what he said wouldn't get him anywhere and sorry didn't cover the hurt he just brought over her. It was exactly what he wanted because she had hurt him by loving Elijah.

Elena waited momentarily before stepping past him and speeding out of the house. Not bothering with her car, she ran off far from the Salvatore boarding house and collapsed in the middle of the woods. Falling to her knees, she clutched her stomach and sobbed at the pain she felt. She gasped and trembled in anguish as she cradled her chest, trying to sooth her aching heart.

"I have you, I have you," her mother used to repeat to her when Elena would break down crying. Miranda Gilbert would take her daughter in her arms and rock her until the tears would subside.

Rocking herself back and forth, Elena sat on her knees in the middle of the wet forest holding her body together. I have you, she kept hearing her mother's voice echo in her head. She needed to get it together, to stop crying, to stop breaking down, to stop being weak.

_I have you._

She broke down again, crying in hysterics once more. This time it wasn't just because of what Damon said or the fears she had when it came to her doppelgänger status. It was her mother. It was her father. It was everything she had lost and it was everyone she had loved. It was all too much, just too much.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I decided to post the rest of the chapters to this story and close it up. I hate waiting for updates to a story because I get so pulled in, so now you all will have the opportunity to enjoy the rest. I have ideas for a sequel and it is already a work in progress, so stay tuned. Enjoy the last few chapters and review to let me know what you think!**

**P.S. I'd love to hear any suggestions or ideas you'd like to see for the continuation of this story! **

* * *

She didn't know who had her and she didn't know what time it was. All she knew was that she felt horrible and full of defeat. Closing her eyes, she let whomever was carrying her take her away.

When she woke up again, she felt her head pound. Sitting up slowly, she found her surroundings to be unfamiliar.

"Ah, you're awake," a familiar voice said. Rubbing her eyes and temple, she looked over to the sound of the voice and found none other than Finn.

Fear plagued Elena instantly and her pounding stuffy head began to try to calculate exits and ways to get out of wherever she was.

"Don't worry, Ms. Gilbert. I am not here to hurt you." He cautiously moved to sit on the side of her bed. "We are in a bed and breakfast right on the border of Mystic Falls."

Elena glanced around the small room for Esther. Was it time already?

"You're safe, Ms. Gilbert," he said again. His voice was calming and even. It made Elena want to believe him. "I can return you home as soon as you feel up to it."

Elena furrowed her brows. "Why?" her voice was scratchy and dry from crying and Finn stood up, bringing a glass of water over to her.

"It's just water – for your throat. You have my word," he told her as she stared carefully at the cup. Taking the water, she took a few small sips. The phrase he used made Elena think of Elijah. She hoped he was safe wherever he was He must not have thought to look right outside of town for Finn and his mother.

"I've been on the run from my brother for a few days now," Finn said, practically reading her mind. He came to sit on the corner of the bed again, giving a sigh. "I assume he is carrying a dagger around with my name on it?"

Elena shook her head. "I have no idea."

Finn frowned. "Well, when you are ready, we should get you home. It is late evening."

As Elena stood up and stretched, Finn glanced at her. "What were you doing in the woods anyways, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Elena," she corrected. Ms. Gilbert made her sound too old.

"Elena," he repeated.

"I-…" Elena wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Finn about her Salvatore problems. "I've had a really miserable day."

The answer seemed acceptable to Finn. He handed her her jacket and waited as she took one last sip of water. "Can you actually drop me off at Klaus's mansion?"

The question made Finn freeze. "I'm sorry, with my family out to dagger me, I don't think that is best. I can drop you a few blocks a way if you wish. But I dare not go near there."

Elena nodded and together they walked to his car. She was thoughtful about Finn. It wasn't what she pictured in seeing him again. He wore a tee shirt and jeans, much more casual than she thought. And it surprised her he made no move to try and kill her or take her blood. He was just as gracious and polite as Elijah – opening her car door, making sure she had everything and was comfortable.

"Why are you doing this?" she wondered to him as he got in the driver's side.

Finn sighed. "It's not time yet."

Elena's heart thumped hard against her chest. So Esther was still preparing something. "Finn," Elena said after a while into the drive. "When your family awoke you, how did you-…. how do you-…" Her eyebrows furrowed. Nothing seemed to complete what she wanted to ask. "When do you finally adjust?"

He was silent for a while and Elena wondered if she pushed the boundaries too far. "I haven't," his voice bounced throughout the car.

The words were not what Elena was hoping to hear, but she understood. "I'm sorry for all you've been through," she told Finn. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at her before returning to the road. "I know what it is like to sort through the pieces in life and try to live again. It isn't easy and I can't imagine trying to do it after centuries."

"The modern world is so complex now." He was opening up to Elena and she felt relieved. It was a start of something.

"It is," she agreed. "There is a lot to choose from and so much to decide. It's a constant fight."

There was a small twitch in Finn's face.

"I get it," Elena said turning to him. She couldn't play the tip toe game with him anymore. They were close to approaching Klaus's mansion and she didn't know when she would see him again. "I get wanting to quit and I get being scared of the world. It's unbearably hard to face others and yourself. But there is something about it."

She glanced out the window and saw they were slowing. "I'm not saying that to plead for my life or stop what your mother has planned. I'm saying it because I've been through it. And I can tell you that fighting yourself and the changes you are thrown into is empowering. It makes you come out stronger. It makes you see things you may not have seen. Giving up is so easy. And it is rewarding in its own way. But fighting. Fighting is where it really is. Because you get so much back and there is so much that opens up when you open yourself up – love, happiness, joy. It comes with pain, but the pain lessens overtime. You just have to give it a chance to do so."

Finn slowly put the vehicle to a stop and Elena took that as her cue to unbuckle and get out. "Thank you for the ride Finn, and give Esther my regards."

Elena hopped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut. Sticking her hands in her pockets, she walked forward, not daring to look back to see if Finn was watching her.

* * *

Elena knocked and waited on the front steps of the Mikaelson mansion. It was only moments before Klaus's coy face greeted her.

"Elena, what can I do for you this fine evening?" he wondered, opening the door wider for her. Too tired to play games or keep up with his snark, she rubbed her eyes and turned around to look at him. His house was giving her major PTSD.

"Is Elijah home?"

"Unfortunately, he's out of town looking for our dear brother, Finn," Klaus said walking over to the liquor bar. "I believe he told you?"

Elena internally smacked herself. He had told her last night. "Right, of course. Well," Elena said sighing. "You might want to tell him Finn is in the area. He just dropped me off a few blocks away from here actually."

The sly look on his face was quickly wiped off. Speeding over to her, Klaus looked for any injuries before bellowing for Kol.

"Call Elijah, and go see if you can track down Finn. Elena just said he dropped her off around the block."

Kol nodded somberly, placing a comforting hand on Elena's shoulders as he sped off.

"Are you sure you're alright, love?"

It was a surprising question to hear coming from Klaus.

"I've had better days," Elena remarked bitterly. "Just…let me know if you find anything, okay?"

"What? That's it? What did dear old brother want? Elena-" Klaus called speeding to cut her off before she could reach the door. "Did Finn do anything? Was my mother there?"

"No, he was actually civil," answered briefly. "He didn't try anything and I didn't see Esther. All he told me was that it wasn't time yet, for whatever that means."

Elena watched as Klaus pensively glanced away. It was a clue for sure, but for what no one knew. Exhausted, she patted Klaus on the shoulder and turned to walk out the door. "Night Klaus," she called over her shoulder, and sped at vampire speed home.

* * *

"Elena," a voice called softly, shaking her awake. Groaning, Elena rubbed her face and sat up, finding Elijah standing in her bedroom.

"You're back," she claimed, watching as he came to sit next to her.

"Kol told me Finn came to see you."

Elena shifted and hesitated. "…something like that."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

The concern in his voice was overwhelming. The sound of how much he cared ached her heart as the doubts in her mind were swirling inside of her. "I'm okay. He didn't do anything. Just took me to mansion like I asked."

Elijah could tell something was wrong. Elena couldn't seem to keep eyes with him and she was shifting, as if she were hiding something from him. "Where is your car? I didn't see it in the driveway and Klaus said you ran home."

"I went to go see Stefan and Damon earlier," Elena said bracing herself for any scolding Elijah may do on his part. She knew he wasn't a fan of them. "I had a lot of apologizing to do and need to catch up with them."

Silence was suddenly casted between them, both parties uncomfortable.

"Look" Elena huffed. She wasn't sure what to do with Elijah and she was uncertain of her feelings for just about everything right now. "Can we do this in the morning? I didn't have the greatest of days and I would just like to sleep."

"Of course," Elijah said, slowly getting up. From the way she was acting, he wasn't sure his presence was welcome. "Goodnight Elena," he said bending down and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Elijah," she sighed, adjusting her covers, not noticing his sullen face before he left.

* * *

"Kol didn't find anything," Klaus muttered with a low growl behind Elijah who stood looking out from the window in the library of the mansion. After leaving Elena's he went home, hoping for answers and mulling over his worries.

"He must be using magic so we can't trace his steps," Elijah answered calculatingly.

"Did Elena say any more?"

Elijah shook his head and glanced back behind his shoulder at his brother. "Oddly quiet. Seems that she shared more to you than to me."

Klaus kept his inquisitiveness to himself and held his hands behind his back. "well she was looking for you, brother. She must have wanted something."

Elijah let out a sigh. He should have never left, even if it was for a day. "She went to see the Salvatore brothers."

"Ah, Stefan and Damon," Klaus said jovially to rib at Elijah. From his brother's somber expression, he could tell it was deeply bothering him and so Klaus dropped the remark and took a seat across from Elijah. "And what happened there?"

"No idea," Elijah muttered darkly as he picked up his glass of whiskey and swirled it around. "she was too tired to talk, and I didn't want to force her."

Klaus bit his tongue at the easy jab he could have made at his brother. While he loved kicking a man while he was down, the expression on his dear brother's face was actually concerning.

"She loves you, 'Lijah. Salvatores can't change that."

"Don't be so sure about that, Niklaus," Elijah commented back. "They have a power over her – they all do. And we are not big fans of any of Elena's loved ones."

Klaus couldn't refute that. They were all deemed 'Elena killers' by Damon, and unfortunately it rang painfully true.

"Something happened, I just have no idea what," Elijah remarked bitterly, tossing back the rest of his whiskey before leaving the room and heading to bed.

* * *

Elena avoided everyone the next day. She knew she had to talk with Elijah, but she couldn't bring herself to do so just yet. Luckily Jeremy had gone to the Grill to hang out with his friends after sensing her mood, and she holed herself up in the house, not accepting company from anyone.

The window in her bedroom was now locked and pulled over with blinds to hint to vampire visitors the desire to be left alone, and she left her phone on vibrate in the kitchen to charge. She stayed in her sweats, cuddled on the couch with a tub of ice cream and turned the tv on to watch some television movie.

It had been early evening before incessant knocking was at her front door. At first, Elena tried to ignore it, but as it continued on, she had no choice but to get up and answer it.

"Took you long enough," Matt said with a large paper bag in his arms. Not bothering to ask to come inside, Matt made his way past her and into the kitchen. He knew the Gilbert house like the back of his hand and he missed seeing Elena in it.

"Matt, what are you doing here?"

Elena shut the door behind her and padded her way to her friend. As much as she loved Matt, she needed the day alone.

"Don't you ever pick up your phone?" he wondered to her, taking out carryout boxes from the bag and serving the two of them burgers and fries. After his shift was over at the Grill, he decided to go see her. He was the only one who hadn't gotten the one-on-one time with her. And he missed his best friend.

"I'm not really hungry Matt. And my phone is charging."

While Matt could sense her mood and understood how she wanted to be alone, he needed her. He needed to be near her, know she was alive, and experience it all for himself. There was so much vampire craziness and bullshit. He had a hard time keeping up with it. And she needed him too – whether she knew it or not.

So, he didn't dare give her what she wanted. He knew her too well and by the looks of her, all the drama was catching up to her. Sometimes he wondered how she could carry on from day to day.

"Look, I missed you. I can tell you don't want company, but you've gotten to hang out with everyone besides me. Can we just have this one night?"

Elena's arms crossed over her body. Waging her options, she nodded and pulled a chair out from the table. Oddly enough she'd pick Matt's company over Elijah's or any other Original right now. She also would pick Matt out of any of her friends. Matt was just…Matt. He was calm. Steady. Constant.

They ate and chatted for a long while, soon ending with only cold remnants of food on their plates. They talked about school, football, vampires, werewolves, her time away, the past, and more. She truly enjoyed Matt's company, and she was glad that he stayed. It felt like old times.

"Just say it," Elena claimed, coming back to the table with hot cups of tea for them. Matt was blunt in asking her what was going on with her and Elijah. He wanted an explanation, just like everyone else, on how she could jump from Stefan to Damon and now Elijah.

"I just don't get it, your thing with them." Matt stared at her intensely with a hand on his mug. He couldn't understand how he could just let them go. While he was glad she was Salvatore free (he never really like them anyway), she had jumped to someone different. Someone more dangerous.

Elena adjusted uncomfortably in her seat. Staring at her mug, she gazed at it for a while before finally opening up to someone other than her journal about this. "I know it doesn't make sense, but at the beginning, after my parents died, there was something about being with Stefan that just…felt safe."

"Safe? Elena he's a vampire."

Trying her hardest not to rolled her eyes, she nodded. "I know, believe me. Just saying it out loud sounds crazy, but…it's like I knew that he would never stop loving me, like he would never…"

Matt waited for a few seconds for Elena to answer, but nothing came out. Instead, she seemed caught in thought. "What?"

"Die. Like he would never die." The realization hit Elena, sweeping her breath from her lungs. Could people be right? Is this why she loved vampires? Because they'd never leave her?

Matt nodded in understanding to what she meant, "Like your parents did." He watched as Elena nodded sadly, and as much as he didn't want to push, she hadn't been the forthcoming until now and he couldn't help continue to question her. "And Damon?"

Elena sighed, trying not to think about her massive fight with Damon. "Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I did, I just- couldn't shake him until now."

"Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if you can ever shake them," Matt claimed sadly.

The meaning behind his words hit her like a ton of bricks and a startled realization of what she was doing to her poor friend made her feel guilty. "Oh, Matt. I-…"

"It's okay Elena. I don't mean it like that."

Relief washed over Elena and she sat back in her chair.

"I wouldn't want to shake you from my life anyway. You're a part of who I am."

Elena smiled. "Likewise Matt."

* * *

After Matt left and Jeremy came home, Elena walked to the Mikaelson's mansion. Her car was still parked at the Salvatore house, and while she could go and get it, she didn't think she could stand seeing Damon or Stefan right now.

It was a long trek over to the Mikaelson's, but Elena needed some time to think. There was so much chatter in her head. It was as if her heart was telling her one thing and all the whispers in her brain another. She didn't know who to listen to or what to do. There was just so much of everything.

Walking up to the large front door, she quietly knocked and waited on the well-lit porch.

"Long time no see, Darling," Kol teased as he opened the way for her.

Stepping inside, she gave Kol a long hug. Smiling at his confused face when she pulled away, she shook her head as if to say 'don't ask'. Maybe it was the exhaustion that made her feel like a sap. Or maybe she was letting her feelings get too much of her. Regardless, she hadn't had the time to hang around Kol like before and missed him.

"Is everything alright?" Elijah's voice asked the pair as he came walking forth to the scene. A concerned look on his face echoed his brothers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I came here to see Rebekah. Is she in?" Both Elijah and Kol looked surprised. Elijah couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that her visit wasn't to him, as he hadn't seen or spent time with her in a bit.

"She's up in her room," Kol answered as he watched Elijah stare at Elena and Elena look away. Something was going on, but he wasn't sure of what.

"Thanks" Elena answered, flashing a quick smile to Kol before walking off deeper in the mansion. Stopping next to Elijah, Elena hesitantly put a hand on his chest, unsure of what to say. Elijah waited patiently, staring at her, but with no words, Elena's hand slipped from his chest and she slowly walked away.

"What was that?" Kol asked his brother.

Elijah clenched his jaw and tried hard to refrain from gritting his teeth. "Don't ask," he snapped before walking off to the library with fingers pinched to the bridge of his nose.

* * *

"knock knock," Elena said slowly popping her head into Rebekah's room. She laid like a teen, belly on her bed, flipping through a magazine with her feet up in the air. "Can I come in?"

"I didn't realize you remembered me."

Ouch. "Okay, I deserved that," Elena said stepping inside and walking to sit on the bed next to her friend. "I'm sorry I haven't been around since we've returned home. I guess I've-"

"-returned to the same old boring Elena?" Rebekah questioned, tossing her magazine off to the side so she could better glare at her friend.

"Something like that," Elana muttered. Flopping herself back on the bed, Rebekah moved so she laid opposite of the girl. "So, is this how it is going to be now? Because I'm not going to be some secret friend of yours."

"No," Elena sighed. "This is not how I want it to be." Shifting to sit up on her elbows, she looked at the blonde with sincerity. "And you're not just a secret friend. More of a secret sister maybe," Elena teased. She laughed as Rebekah shoved her jovially.

"Really though, I am sorry. I am making a complete mess of things and I got swept away in it all."

Rebekah snuck a glance at the sullen Elena. She couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the girl. The stress of it all wasn't doing her any good, as Elena looked more worn and tired than she had seen a while when she stepped through her door.

"You're going have to choose you know," Rebekah said with a gentle kindness.

Elena looked downward to meet her friend's eyes. "Not you too," she groaned.

Rebekah frowned and stayed silent. She wasn't sure what to say, as she imagined that her friends and the Salvatores had said enough to Elena to convince her they were the bad guys. Rebekah wouldn't admit it freely to anyone, but she enjoyed having Elena around. Her hate for the girl had dissipated from their time on the run and instead she got a taste of what it was like to have a sister. And she always had wanted a sister.

"I don't know what your friends or the Salvatores have been saying to you Elena," Rebekah said gently. "They've probably tried to make us out as the bad guys. I mean Damon keeps calling us the 'Elena killers' so…"

Elena stiffened and Rebekah could feel it. "What I'm saying is that neither parties play well together. We just don't mix and I don't think you'll ever be able to force it."

"What if I need you both?" Elena questioned, her voice cracking and betraying her.

"Do you?" Rebekah wondered with wait. While there was sympathy and empathy for Elena, she did wonder where her allegiance was. Was it with her and her family? Or was she now going to be against them again? Did she still care what would happen to them? Or had her family and friends poisoned her enough that the game plan had changed? She didn't need to know just for her own curiosity and heart ache, but for her family as well. She didn't want to see Elijah get hurt and she needed to protect her family. Forever and always.

"I miss New Jersey," Elena sighed, breaking Rebekah out of her reverie.

The girls laid there in silence, both in agreeance. New Jersey was something that surprised them both. It was a sense of safety and peace and happiness.

"Bekah?" Elena asked with a thick emotional voice. She stared at the ceiling and wished for a way to make things better. "I'm making a mess of things, and I'm not sure what I do."

Rebekah's heart sank deeper as she could hear the torment in Elena's voice. She couldn't imagine how the girl was coping with everything. Yet it felt like an opportunity to show Elena that her and her family was worth all of this. Maybe it was why she was being so kind to the girl right now rather than her pushy self. Elena didn't always respond well to that, and she was learning from Elena how to take her time with people. She needed this and Rebekah was capable of it. How could she not? She needed to prove Elena right, that she was worth taking a chance on.

"You talk, Elena. Tell me what is going on." Rebekah sat up on her elbow and looked over to her friend. Her intentions of getting Elena to spill what was happening wasn't out of manipulation. In part it was out of kindness, and yes, maybe some self-preservation. But most was general curiosity and worry for Elena. The poor girl looked like she was going to break any moment. She was no longer the strong glowing girl that got built in New Jersey. Now, she was fragile.

Elena debated on sharing everything with Rebekah, but she knew the ears that were had in the home. She was undoubtedly sure Kol and Klaus were listening. And Elijah could be too. And she wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She knew if he found out what Damon had said to her, he would kill him. And as much as she hated Damon right now, it didn't mean she wanted to see him dead.

"Earth to Elena," Rebekah sang while waving a hand in front of her face.

Elena put her finger up to her ears, motioning the listening ears, and Rebekah rolled her eyes, falling back onto the bed with a grumble. "I hate this house sometimes!" Rebekah claimed exasperated, knowing her brothers would hear.

Elena let out a laugh, silently agreeing. Sometimes, vampire hearing was a bitch. Staring at the ceiling, Elena went through her thoughts. She debated on what to tell Rebekah when she had the opportunity and what she would say to Elijah. She also wondered if it was her place to tell the Mikaleson's about the dagger Ric was hiding. While she didn't want to get Stefan and Damon in trouble, and she surely didn't want any harm to come to Ric, she was worried about the safety of the Originals. There was a white oak dagger out there and it could kill any one of them.

"I need to talk to you guys – all of you," Elena said with a sigh. She knew that with all of them listening she wouldn't have to yell or gather everyone.

Getting herself up, Rebekah rolled off the bed and the grabbed Elena pulling her up to see what she had in store. "We'll meet you in the family room," Rebekah called to her family on Elena's behalf.


	24. Chapter 24

"There is a white oaks dagger somewhere in Mystic Falls," Elena stated, attempting to keep all nerves out of her voice. She knew this was a tipping point. The idea of family first and self-preservation was about to hit for the Mikaelsons and the test of where Elena stood was about to be answered.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said in a deadly voice. Everyone was quiet and staring at her. Their eyes demanding answers.

"While we were gone, Damon and Stefan figured out that the sign for Wickery Bridge was made out of the white oak tree. They were worried about me and figured you guys had something to do with it. So, they stole the sign and turned it into daggers."

"How many?" Elijah asked calmly.

"Three," Elena answered. Swallowing hard, she hoped to keep Alaric out of this as best as possible for his safety. "They didn't know any better. When we returned home and explained everything to them, Stefan tried to get rid of the weapons. He told me he burned them immediately, but… he couldn't find one of them."

By the looks of Klaus, he was itching to get out and go after the Salvatores. If it weren't for wanting more information out of her first, the two brothers would already be dead.

"They lost it?" Rebekah asked incredulously. She knew Damon and Stefan weren't always the brightest, but to lose something like that was pure idiotic.

Elena hesitated and tried to think of her next move. Does she tell them about Alaric? Or does she try to keep the only guardian she has left safe? But what about Elijah and the rest of the originals?

Before Elena could make a decision, a hand clamped tightly around her throat so that she could barely breathe and her body slammed against the wall next to the glowing fireplace. "You're going to want to think very carefully about lying to us, Ms. Gilbert," Klaus said in a threatening tone.

Elena quickly regained her composure and glared at him. Using the moves which Austin, the hunter, had taught her, she broke Klaus's hold on her neck and knocked him to the ground. She sped a distance away from him for good measure.

"And you should keep in mind I am here telling you all this. Damon and my friends keep talking about sides, and if we are picking sides," Elena said pointedly now angry, "then I am choosing you guys. So how about you appreciate that for a second. I'm giving up everything for you all. My life, my friends. Treat me with respect Klaus, or else you won't get anything out of me. I'd have no problem with you killing me. You'd be doing us all a favor."

Everyone was quiet. Elijah was standing from his spot on the couch, jaw clenched, while Rebekah looked saddened. Kol seemed amused and Klaus was now relaxed, hands unclenching from fists and shoulders lowering.

"I get it. Family first. Your lives first," Elena told them frustrated. "I'm telling you what I know."

"Just late, right?" Rebekah said, now facing Elena with flames of betrayal in her eyes. "We walked right into that house – in to their death trap! And you didn't dare tell us until now! They could have already tried to kill us and it would have been none the bother to you, right Elena?!"

Elena wanted to stomp her foot or throw something against the wall. Sometimes the Original family was insufferable, as if they were trying to find reasons to call one the ones that loved them traitors.

"Stefan didn't tell me about the daggers until I had gone over there the other day. And no, I didn't tell you until now because it doesn't matter. They don't have the last one!"

"What do you mean, Elena?" Elijah asked, looking between her and his family, trying to ignore the escalating tensions.

Elena wondered if she was now the enemy, if everyone she loved was now in danger. Could she trust Elijah? Sighing, she went with what she knew and let the love she had for them guide her. "Ric. He has this homicidal vampire hunter alter ego. Stefan and Damon have been trying to get the guy to appear to get it out of him but haven't had any luck yet."

Elena stared at Rebekah with her arms crossed, pointedly glaring at her. "He's been on watch 24/7, with no way to get the dagger that could endanger you all. Stefan and Damon are on it. And while I trust them, I don't completely. They-…they're having a hard time to adjusting to our reality as well. I don't doubt they wouldn't try to make a move on you if they found out where Ric's alter ego stashed the dagger."

Klaus went to run out of the house, but Elena caught up to him with her vampire speed and stood bravely in front of him. "You will not hurt Alaric Saltzman. I don't care how you feel. No harm is going to come to him."

Klaus once again met her eyes with a piercing glare. "I think you forget who you are talking to."

Elena let out a laugh, and then pushed him back when he tried to move past her. "No. I haven't forgotten. How could I when everyone here reminds me every living moment?"

Klaus's patience was wearing and he let out a snarl. If Elena was going to cause them any more trouble than she had already tonight, he was going to bleed her dry.

Seeing the darkness consuming Klaus, Elena sighed and put her hands down. She looked at him with calmer eyes and a softer voice. "Please. Don't take the only guardian I have left. Let's just explore our other options first. We can find it without killing him."

"Klaus," Elijah called stepping forth. Beckoning him over, Klaus grouchfully went back to the family room with everyone else.

"Thank you," Elena sighed to Elijah as they slowly followed. "We'll talk later," he said in a business-like tone.

Great, Elena thought to herself.

"So, what is our plan then?" Rebekah asked her brothers, now ignoring Elena.

Elena caught the frigid attitude Rebekah had towards her and got frustrated.

"Can we just clear the air here?" Elena claimed before Elijah could speak to answer his sister. "I know you all think I am all against you now because of my family and my friends. And…maybe I was being swayed," Elena acknowledged. She thought about Bonnie and Caroline at the Grill, and Jeremy's attitude when he found out about her and Elijah. Damon and Stefan's disapproval then came to mind.

"Everyone was on me. They lost me, and they got me back but I was different. And I can't blame them. Because I was. I am. I'm different and I'm with all of you and last they knew you were all our enemy."

Elena looked at each and every one of them. "In one way or another, you've all made our lives a living hell. You've betrayed us, tried to kill us, tortured us, or took someone we loved away," she said looking to Klaus as Jenna haunted her mind. "But I started this because I didn't want any of you to die. You think I would let a white oak stake come into play now and risk endangering your lives?"

Rebekah's eyes softened, Kol looked thoughtful, Elijah guilty, and Klaus was void of expression.

"I am being honest. I am telling you what I know, but I am asking you not to kill anyone. Not unless it needs to be done. I-…" Elena's vision started to have black dots and her heads was starting to spin.

"Elena…" Elijah's voice rang in her ears cautiously.

"Elena" a voice whispered. Furrowing her eyebrows, Elena felt something wet on her lip. Bringing her fingers up to her face, Elena pulled back and found blood on her fingertips. Glancing up at the Mikaelson family, she mirrored their worried stares.

The last thing she heard was Rebekah shouting her name before everything went black.

* * *

"Ah, finally," a voice said.

Elena's body felt funny and she sat up and found herself on the grounds of the graveyard near the outskirts of town.

"The only place with enough magical power to summon you here," Esther said, stepping in front of her. "Long ago in this spot, my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time."

Elena shifted backward as Esther took a step forward to help her up. "I appreciate your willingness to come back to Mystic Falls," the Original witch said, trailing a finger over a gravestone, waiting for Elena to get up.

"You gave me your word that you wouldn't hurt your children," Elena stated pointedly as she brushed the dust from her clothes. She watched Esther's every move with a cautious eye. She wasn't sure if she'd have her enhanced abilities, but regardless, Elena was promising herself to put up a fight.

The Original witch went quiet. A frown clear on her face. "Yes, they will not die by my hands."

The way Esther put her words made Elena pause. Was that Esther's game? To get someone else to try and kill her children?

"Finn told me about finding you the other night. He said he sensed something was different about you."

Elena swallowed nervously.

"I see now that the Bennett witch, Bonnie, helped you. Yes?" Esther stared at her, waiting for Elena to tell her the truth she already knew. "No matter," she said when Elena replied with a silencing stare. "While I give points for her creativity and perfecting something I once tried to achieve, this will not work."

Elena felt an invisible force around her neck, choking the air from her lungs. As she gasped and spluttered, Esther began chanting, using two fingers to rise Elena's feet from the ground. Her body now in the air, Esther broke almost every bone in Elena's body so that she was now limp, hanging backward nearly lifeless. A splitting headache starting to form in her temples and the burning ache of her entire body pounded. The chanting got louder and tears spilled from the corners of Elena's eyes. Attempting for one last breath, the muscles of her lungs burned and she was tossed aside.

* * *

Elena awoke gasping for breath. Coughing and clenching her neck, Elena moved from the warm body underneath her and held herself, panting for oxygen. The pain and scorching tingle that had previously ran through her now faded, and the headache slowly began to subside as well.

"Elena," Elijah called, touching her shoulder to get her attention. Moving some hair from her face, Elijah waited for Elena to catch her breath.

"What happened?" Elena croaked.

"We were hoping you could tell us, love," Klaus said, momentarily displaying concern in his eyes.

"You were bleeding and just…passed out," Rebekah said worriedly.

Elena furrowed her eyebrows, attempting to understand what had occurred. It seemed she was now back in reality. But then where was she when she was with Esther?

"It was mother, wasn't it?" Kol asked from behind the sofa.

Glancing back at him, Kol ignored his siblings' stares and looked intensely at Elena. "She did something with magic. What did she do to you?"

A tear slipped from Elena's eye.

Kol turned, using his vampire speed to push his siblings away from Elena and kneel in front of her taking her hands gently in his. Startled by the action, she jumped back and tucked her arms around herself.

"So that's what she did," Kol said, staring sadly at Elena. Elena stared back at him, silently answering Kol.

"Excuse me, but will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Klaus snarled impatiently interrupting the two.

"Yes, please do enlighten us," Elijah added, staring at his brother and gathering Elena in his arms.

Kol stared at Elena, silently asking her if he should be the one to say it. While he didn't have all the answers, he knew by Elena's surprise at his speed that she had lost her powers. She would have been able to notice him otherwise. While his siblings would believe it was a reaction of not wanting to be touched by him, Kol knew better. They had rough-housed together too many times to be afraid of touching one another.

"Esther took away the powers Bonnie gave me," Elena said with a scratchy throat, not daring to tear her eyes from him.

"How?" Elijah demanded, looking from Elena to Kol. Kol was the only one in the family that studied witchcraft closely with their mother. He was the only one who wanted to be a witch more than a vampire if he had been given the opportunity.

"Well don't look at me," Kol snuffed to Elijah's glares. While Kol knew witchcraft, he was nowhere near as knowledgeable as his mother or the Bennett witch.

"I woke up to the place Klaus had killed your mother," she answered for Elijah as she stared at her lap. "And Esther was just there. She was talking to me and saying that Finn told her how he sensed something was different about me when he found me in the woods. She somehow figured out Bonnie had given me vampire abilities and told me that that wouldn't work for what she had planned."

"Wait, when did Finn find you in the woods?" Rebekah asked, looking to her brothers for answers. While she was not all in-tune with everything Elena like some of her brothers (she had school things to do you know, such as being in head of the school dance committee), she cared to know that Finn had grabbed her from the woods and taken her.

"Is that how Finn got to you?" Elijah asked, looking down at Elena. He had yet to get answers on what had happened the night he was away from Mystic Falls.

Klaus growled and Elena tried not to show her growing fear.

"The other day, I went over to the Salvatores,"' Elena told them all. "I needed to talk to them, maybe explain things better. I needed to apologize, and things…got out of hand," she claimed, trying not to elaborate too much about Damon. "I was upset and so I ran out. I ran to the woods and I must have passed out," she sighed. "I woke up to Finn. He took me to a motel right outside of Mystic Falls. He offered to drive me home and I asked him to drive me here instead. He's afraid of you all, so he dropped me a few blocks away. The rest you know," she told them.

Elijah's jaw clenched. He was going to ask her later about the Salvatores. They were getting to be a real problem.

"What do I do now?" Elena asked them in a small voice. "I mean, clearly she can get to me anywhere. And I don't have the powers to protect myself anymore. Bonnie isn't strong enough to do that ritual again. It almost killed her the last time. I-…I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do."

Elijah held Elena tight against his side to calm her down. "We'll figure this out," he told her, kissing the side of her head.

"We'll kill her," Klaus said angrily. "We are going to get her, Elena. I promise you; we will kill my mother."

"I second that," Kol said pushing against his knees to stand up. Even he was frustrated. "I'm getting very tired of her games."

"Come on," Rebekah said gently taking Elena's hands from her lap. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Giving her brothers some time to talk, and silently hoping Nik would calm down Elijah, Rebekah helped Elena up, making sure to be careful with the now physically fragile girl. Elena still had the smears of blood on her nose and hands. As the pair walked away, Rebekah glanced back over her shoulder to give Niklaus a pointed look at Elijah, telling him to help their brother get it together.

* * *

Klaus and Kol talked sense into Elijah, calming him down enough to sit and drink a glass of scotch. Their brother was seething with anger and desired only to hunt Finn down so he could kill him. His rage bounced from Esther to Finn to Damon Salvatore. He knew it was Damon that caused Elena distress. Damon was always the problem. If it were only one of the Salvatores to make Elena hurt, it would be the elder.

Both Klaus and Kol gave him reassurance. They ensured him they would take care of all of it – all of their brother's concerns, and they helped him gather his mind to go take care of Elena. She now needed their protection more than ever. Whether it was from Finn or their mother – hell, even the Salvatores. They would not get close to her again. Kol was determined to look at grimoires he had collected over the years and reach out to old contacts to see if there were ways to protect Elena from Esther. And Klaus vowed to get some sort of lead on the motel Finn had stayed at.

Any clue now would be helpful.

"I think someone else is trying to kill you guys," Elena's voice rang to the family as they sat together pondering their own thoughts. Klaus was now filling in Rebekah on what she missed while Kol searched through some grimoires of his brother's, and Elijah sat in his own thoughts.

"Elena, what are you doing up?" Elijah asked, setting his scotch down on the table and getting up to be with her. Checking her over, he gave a quick kiss to her wet hair and began guiding her back towards bed. Rebekah had helped Elena settle in the shower and gave her pajamas to stay the night. Considering how eventful the night was and its late hour, Elijah had figured she would be asleep by now considering.

"No, wait brother," Klaus said stopping Elena from leaving the room. His brother's concern was overpowering Elena's small frightened voice from telling them something that may be vital. "Go on Elena."

"When Esther was talking to me, she phrased her words weird. She thanked me for coming back to Mystic Falls and I reminded her of her promise to not harm all of you. She told me that you wouldn't die by her hands. The way she said it…it was as if she had someone else in mind."

"Finn?" Rebekah wondered aloud.

"Seems too easy," Klaus stated thoughtfully while everyone else was left to consider their enemies as well.

"I'm sure there was something there. It must still be part of her plan to kill you all. And it'd make sense why she'd still want something from me. I'm the key to your line and your vampirism. The doppelgänger's role must still be needed for something."

"Alright, that's enough," Elijah said, grabbing a blanket and bringing it around her shoulders as if it would help shield her from his family. Klaus would go all night with her, spinning theories of what their mother was up to if he let the two of them. He and his family had taken enough. Guiding Elena towards the stairs, Elijah felt her try to push away from him.

"No, Elijah. I can help. I-I know I'm not as strong as I used to be," she spoke regretfully before turning to all of them as well. "But I still want to be a part of this. I still want to help in any way that I can."

"Your part is to stay safe, darling," Kol reminded her gently.

"Blood only for my hybrids," Klaus added only half-jokingly. Everyone rolled their eyes at him, while Elena gave a small laugh.

"I still want to be included. On everything," she announced, turning to Elijah. "You promised."

Elijah sighed, finding that he did indeed promise to keep her in the loop and let her make her own choices. "Fine. We can all catch up tomorrow. But right now, you need to sleep. Keeping you healthy is a way to help us."

Guiding Elena to bed (this time without protest), he brought her back to his room and changed into pajamas himself. She had already tucked herself under the covers by the time he had joined her.

"I love you, Elena," he said bringing her into his arms. Holding her tightly, he kissed her head and breathed in her scent deeply. He thought he had almost lost her today when she collapsed. He had caught her just in time before her body hit the floor, and when he couldn't wake her, he swore the floor vanished from beneath his feet. His sister had to calm him down and his brothers took Elena from his arms to set her on the couch and check her.

"I love you too Elijah," she yawned, hugging him close.

Listening as her breathing evened out, Elijah laid awake the rest of the night, holding her close and promising to never let go


	25. Chapter 25

"Will you tell me what went on between you and the Salvatores?" Elijah asked, staring at her from the bathroom as she attempted to gather her hair into a ponytail the next morning. Because it was shorter now, Elena wasn't used to having to use clips and pins, and it was proving to be difficult. She and Kol were going to do some 'human training' as he called it, to get her defenses back up, so Rebekah had lent her some clothes for the day and she had been spending the past 10 minutes trying to get her hair up.

"Stefan and I came to terms with everything. We apologized for how we left things and how things ended up. I made it clear to him where I stand now." Elena said to Elijah's reflection.

"And Damon?" he wondered.

Elena hesitated, making Elijah's assumptions from last night correct. From what he knew, whatever happened between them didn't go over well. He knew Damon Salvatore had feelings for Elena. And from what he understood about Elena, she didn't have feelings for him. But he wasn't stupid. He knew he was missing something between them there.

"Damon and I fought. About a lot of things – mostly everything," Elena corrected. "He doesn't trust you guys and he says he's in love with me," Elena sighed. The bombshell had to be dropped at some point. Giving her reflection one last glance, she turned back to Elijah. "He told me the night of the ball that he was in love with me and I was harsh to him. I rejected him," Elena sighed, frustrated with herself. "A part of why I wanted to go back there was to apologize to him and clear the air. We got on the topic of you and your family and he wants me to choose a side. He believes that that is what it will come down to."

"And where did you leave things?" Elijah wondered with curiosity. While he was not trying to show it, Elena could tell that he wanted to kill Damon.

"Everyone believes that you can't be in love with me. That I'm just a Tatia or Katharine, and that is who you love. They think that I'm a replacement and it's not really me you see. They believe that you and your family will turn on me when the time comes, and that your love for me, or for the person I see in the mirror, won't be enough. They think I'm foolish, and that I'm being blind," Elena admitted. "Damon doesn't believe anyone can love me for me."

There were several things wrong with what Elena was saying but Elijah wasn't sure what to start with first. "Is that what you believe? That I love you for looking like Katerina and Tatia?"

The hesitation Elena displayed said it all, and while Elijah was appalled Elena would believe that, there were other important things to get to about her statement. "And you believe my family and I will turn on you?"

"I'll be honest and say I can't know for sure. But regardless if you do, I'd still do it all the same over again."

The idea that Elijah would let Elena get hurt by his own hand or his family made him hurt. He was incredulous to the lack of trust she suddenly had in him. While his reflexes were admittedly slow last night during the fight between her and Klaus, he would have saved her in less than a heartbeat.

Elijah also knew her friends had an arguing point. In the moment she trusted him last time, he had broken that. He had promised her to get rid of Klaus during the sun and the moon curse, and instead, he did the opposite and ended up getting daggered for it. He couldn't be more regretful as he looked back on it, but the past was the past and there is nothing to be done now.

"Elena, I won't let my family harm you. You have to believe that I love you for who you are - that I fell in love with the girl standing in front of me. You're not here because you have the face of your ancestors. You're here because we love one another and I want to protect you. Damon is wrong."

Elena put her hand over the one Elijah set on her cheek. "I know Damon's wrong," she said. "And I told him that. Just let it go, okay?" Reaching up, she placed a small kiss on Elijah's lips, before patting his shoulder and walking off to find Kol.

* * *

Elijah planned to do no such thing. While Elena had kindly asked him to leave things alone with Damon, he couldn't just sit back and watch as the Salvatore tried to ruin things with him and Elena. He also couldn't let stand the hurt Damon was causing his love. No, he would not let it go. Hearing Kol and Elena depart the house, Elijah walked swiftly down the mansion staircase and to the front door.

"She'll never forgive you if you kill him, you know," Rebekah's voice rang out as his hand touched the doorknob. "Keep that in mind."

Elijah turned around; jaw clenched. While he wanted to refute her statement, he knew she was right. And it was even worse that her point was doubting him from going over there. "I can't just sit and do nothing," he ground out.

"I wasn't saying that you should, 'Lijah," Rebekah said in a gentle tone as she appeared before him. "I know you love Elena. And Damon has no right messing that up. None of them do. Just be careful. There is a dagger out there that can kill us. And if they are lying to Elena, and Damon does have it…"

Elijah sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets. His sister did have a point, one in which he surprisingly did not think of. "Thank you, Rebekah."

"Snap his neck for me, would you?" She asked her brother as he turned back to the door. She knew there was no real way of stopping him, but at least she could convince him to look at the whole picture, and to look after himself.

"With pleasure," Elijah replied, walking out of the house and on a mission to find a certain Salvatore.

* * *

"Come on, keep up," Kol said jogging backward with a jovial smile. He started off Elena's new human training – as he called it - with a long run to get her stamina up.

"Easy for you to say," she huffed, running faster to try and catch up to him so she could wipe the smirk off his face. They had been running for over an hour and her legs were close to gelatin. His peppy attitude was grinding on her nerves, and she had been constantly wishing to have her abilities back.

"Alright, alright," Kol said slowing down and reducing a pace to match her own in a walk. Elijah would murder him if he didn't return his lover in one piece. Letting Elena catch her breath, he looked ahead and let silence settle among them. "What did she do?"

When he was met with Elena's confused look, he boldly met her curious eyes. "Mother. When you were unconscious and she had you. What did she do to you?"

Elena swallowed hard. Elijah hadn't even had the opportunity to ask her that yet. And it gave her chills every time she had a moment to think about it. "I'm pretty sure she broke every bone in my body," Elena answered, looking ahead to distract herself from the terror settling in her belly. "One minute I'm standing there listening to her talk, and the next she has me up in the air, choking the life out of me and breaking everything – giving me this blinding headache."

She paused and glanced to Kol. "…it feels more like a nightmare, you know? All I can really remember is her chanting weird words and the feeling of each bone breaking. It's weird to think that's all it takes. All the sudden I'm back to normal."

"You say it as if it is a bad thing," Kol said trying to lighten her spirits. Bumping shoulders with her, he got her to smile.

"Isn't it?" she asked after a moments pause, her lips then turning downward. "You all have to worry about me now. I'm defenseless if a vampire tried to attack me. I don't have the speed or the stamina anymore. I'm too weak and brittle to stand up to anyone."

"Just because you don't have our abilities any more doesn't mean you don't know how to fight Elena. You're the one who taught me more than plenty. While you may not have the strength, we can work on the stamina and find ways to use what you have to protect yourself."

"What if it's not enough, Kol?" Elena wondered in fear. Tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear, she continued to walk with him. "What if Esther gets to me anyway?"

"No one will let that happen. Even the idiotic Salvatore brothers and your so-called friends. Whatever my mother has planned, she will be stopped. That I guarantee you."

Elena sucked in a breath and nodded. Laughing as Kol tried to nudge the bad mood out of her, he brought her in his arms and she hugged him back. She felt peace and safety in Kol's presence.

"Now come on. Let's pick up the pace. I'll race you back to the mansion," he said. Turning and giving Elena a quick wink, he ran off at vampire speed back to the house.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled with a whine. Picking up her feet she began settling back into a human-paced jog.

* * *

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Elijah patiently waited on the front steps after ringing the doorbell. He was itching to break the hinges off the door to get to a certain Salvatore, but instead, he masked his emotions with perfect composure. He would be damned before letting Damon see how he got underneath his skin. No, he would treat the the man as he did any other time, dishing out violence when needed, but not making a dramatic scene of things. His intentions would be clear, and the Salvatore would fall in line. Or else there would be consequences to pay.

The door opened and Elijah held back a smile. It was as if fate was telling him to make things right, with Damon standing on the opposite side of the door. Before the man could close the way, Elijah forced the door back with his vampire strength and sent Damon flying backward in the house. Then, with speed, he grabbed Damon by the neck and held him up in the air.

Elijah enjoyed the way Damon gasped and weakly attempted to fight his tightening grasp. And he was keenly aware of Stefan who had just come up the cellar stairs.

"Elijah," Stefan said cautiously observing the scene.

"I've come here to make a few things clear," Elijah said calmly. Letting Damon go against his better senses, he watched the man carefully. "You hurt Elena, and I will not tolerate it."

"Now," he said glancing over to Stefan. "I am not here to hurt either of you, but if you so dare and treat Elena as you have – with this wild disrespect that she does not deserve, I will not hesitate to rip your hearts from your chests."

"Elena would never let that happen," Damon rasped with a hand still on his throat and butt on the ground.

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the feeble disrespect and cockiness Damon displayed. He thought he was invincible, was that it? "Elena will get over you Damon. She does not love you, like you her. If it were to come down to it, she would accept your death, as you've been a danger to her and put her in harm's way."

The concerning looks on both the brothers' faces was not missed by Elijah. "Yes," he said tucking his hands in his pockets. "The day she stormed out from here and ran off to the woods, my brother Finn found her. He took her." Before the brothers could speak out in worry, Elijah put a hand up. "she returned to Klaus's mansion fine and unharmed, but that is not the point. She was put into danger because of you. My mother had found out about the abilities Elena was gifted with and took them away last night."

Elijah stared at the two men now standing next to one another, waiting as they gave each other silent concerned looks. "Elena does not need this, nor does anyone else. My mother is after her, and if you care about her like you both say you do, then you will look after her – not continue to hurt her emotionally."

Both displayed regret on their faces and Elijah felt proud of himself. He talked to them with little harm. Elena wouldn't be happy he intervened, but she'd be pleased with the lack of violence he was able to maintain. Seeing himself out, he turned when he reached the door. The men had yet to move.

"And Damon, if I ever find you trying to mess with my relationship with Elena again, making her believe she is not worthy of love, I will make you suffer an unconscionable death."

The threat made Damon swallow hard, and it was with that Elijah knew his words were taken seriously. Nodding to the men, he walked out the door and ran off home to see if Elena and Kol were back yet.

* * *

"I hate you," Elena groaned out to Kol as she laid sprawled out on the mansion floor.

"It took you long enough to get home," Kol said, moving away as she tried to swat at his legs from her position on the floor.

"Elena, come on, get up," Rebekah whined, nudging her with her foot. "I need help picking out a dress. And speaking of which, we should then go back to your house and find yours. We may have to go shopping."

"Ow, 'Bekah," Elena groaned. "And I'm not going," she sighed. Kol threw a pillow at her, hitting her directly in the face. Giving a grunt, Elena retaliated, throwing the pillow at Kol. She continued to lay on the floor.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah asked, catching the pillow the two children were now battling to throw at one another.

"Oh, come on Bex," Kol whined, speeding off to grab a different pillow to throw at the now human girl. Rebekah caught that one too.

"What do you mean you're not going? I planned this dance. It's the 1920s decades dance."

"Great era," Kol pipped in.

"Oh, shut it," Rebekah snapped at him, throwing the pillow at him with her vampire abilities. The pillow broke making feathers fly everywhere.

Elena laid on the ground watching as the feathers floated downward. It was a pretty sight.

"Elena," Rebekah groused, kicking the girl a bit harder in the side.

"Ouch, okay," Elena replied, sitting up on her forearms. "I don't even go to that school any more 'Bekah. I doubt if I'm welcome. Plus, it's short notice."

Rebekah put her hands on her hips and frowned at the girl. "You told me you would help me set up."

"That doesn't mean I have to go."

"So, you'll just do all the dirty work and not even see the finished product?" Rebekah asked appalled. Narrowing her eyes at her human friend, she hovered over her. "You owe me this. After days of ignoring me and practically pretending I don't exist, you are to come to this dance to make it up to me."

Elena flopped back on the floor.

"Plus, Elijah loved the 1920s and I'm sure he will love to see you in an outfit that matches the era."

"I'm sure Elijah won't care," Elena grumbled back.

"Elijah won't care about what?" Elijah asked Elena, his fancy shoes near the top of her head. Staring down at her, he gave a look of concern. He had no idea why she was sprawled on the floor or why feathers lay near her as well. He was quite interested to hear what was going on though and why his sister was glaring at her.

"The decades dance. Elena is going to go and you are going to be her date," Rebekah stated.

"Isn't 'Lijah a bit old to attend school functions, sis?" Kol asked teasingly. Setting a bottle of water down near Elena, he snickered as he heard her complain about asking for the water 20 minutes ago. "Well, you were supposed to get it yourself, darling."

"If my legs could move, I would Kol," Elena sassed back at him.

Amused at their banter Elijah kept his concern to himself and stashed it in the back of his mind to reprimand Kol later on taking Elena's training too far. Sometimes his little brother forgot how breakable humans were.

"It would be a sight to see. Town gossip and all would be roaring," Kol said referring back to the dance while waggling his eyebrows.

Elena groaned and Rebekah huffed.

"You're going!" she stomped.

"Dear sister-"

Elijah decidedly shut his mouth when he saw the look on his sister's face. She was about to murder everyone in the room.

Elijah moved to stand by Elena's legs, holding a hand to help her up from the floor. "Elena, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Mystic Falls High decades dance?"

Accepting his hand, she slowly got up from the floor. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Before he could converse with her about it, Rebekah huffed loudly. "Great. You're going and now we need to pick out dresses. 'Lijah, Elena is helping me tomorrow to set up for the dance in the school gym, and you will too. I need all the help I can get."

Elijah went to argue with Rebekah, but she walked over and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Don't." Taking Elena from his grasp, she pulled them towards the stairs. "Come on, we've got dresses to pick out or potentially shop for. This is going to be amazing!"


	26. Chapter 26 - END

**A/N: a long and final chapter ahead!**

* * *

Elena headed over to the gym early in the morning with Rebekah in tow. They had stayed up late going through each other's closets before settling on buying outfits from a vintage shop outside of town.

"So, they didn't try to hurt Alaric?" Caroline asked as she and Elena stood off to the side while Rebekah yelled at people hanging chandeliers.

"No, not as far as I know. They've been hunting for clues on where Finn is and Kol has been checking grimoires to see if there are any protection spells we can use on me."

"And you're okay?" Caroline wondered, giving a quick glance over to her friend to make sure she was all still in one piece.

"Yeah, besides the lack of vampire abilities I had gotten used to, I'm normal. Same old me."

Caroline frowned, sensing the disappointment and worry in her friend's melancholy voice.

"No! what are you doing? You can't just hang them. They're supposed to trickle down!" Rebekah yelled to Matt and Jeremy on a ladder hanging lights and stars.

"Yikes," Caroline whispered, making Elena give a small laugh. The two girls slyly made their way over to one of the tables to find something useful to do. They were sure if Rebekah saw them without a task to accomplish, she'd bark out an order.

"So is Elijah coming to the dance tonight with you?" Caroline tried to ask inconspicuously. Elena narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who was flashing her a smile.

"Just wondering. Tyler is coming back to town tonight and Bonnie has a date."

"With who?" Elena wondered.

"Jaime. I guess he finally had the guts to admit he was interested in her and Bonnie brought up the dance so he asked her."

Elena was surprised. She had only heard of Jaime in quick passing when the three of them met at the Grill. She had no idea that Bonnie was actually interested Abby's somewhat son.

"I know, I was surprised too. But it's kind of nice, you know? This could be good for her."

Elena silently agreed. "Rebekah practically made Elijah take me to this dance. I wasn't even going to go but one look from her and-"

"-Yeah, she's got that down pat," Caroline said glancing back to where Rebekah was instructing some girls on decorations.

"Wow," Caroline stated when she turned back to Elena. Elijah stood near the entrance of the gym, dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt. She had never seen him in less than a three-piece suit, and if it weren't for her best friend dating the guy, and having Tyler, she would have definitely tried to jump his bones.

"Wha-?" Elena turned, slowly following her friend's gaze. Eyes meeting Elijah's, she stared appreciatively at his form. He looked sexy to say the least, and she was astounded he wasn't wearing one of his fancy suits to help set up. His attire made him look younger, as if he almost fit in with the crowd. Elena didn't even know he owned shoes other than dress shoes until now.

"Better late than never I see brother," Rebekah said coming up to table just as he approached Elena and Caroline.

"Good to see you too 'Bekah," he said before giving Elena's cheek a kiss.

Ignoring her brother, Rebekah pointed her pen at each individual. "Caroline, I need you to go help the girls with the signs. Elena, you can finish sorting through all these props for the photobooth, and 'Lijah, set out the cups on this table please." With her orders given, Rebekah spun on heel to manage the rest of her group.

"Yes, captain," Caroline grumbled before walking off. Elena and Elijah let out a laugh before getting started on their jobs, keeping close to one another.

"So, he finally shows," Elena joked, laughing as he hit hips with hers.

"You could say I tried to get out of this," he answered glancing up at his sister to make sure she was busy before making Elena laugh again by bumping against her.

"And what made you decide to come?"

"Knowing I'd see a certain girl," he said flipping the cup down to match the others on the table. "Not to mention Klaus practically kicked me out the door not wanting to get on 'Bekah's bad side."

Elena let out a hearty laugh, one Elijah couldn't help smile alongside. "I missed seeing you last night you know," he murmured to her. Giving her a quick kiss to the head, he watched as she smiled from his gesture.

"I know. Your sister kept me on house arrest after we found our outfits for the dance. She couldn't trust I'd make it here if we went back to the mansion."

Elijah nodded, knowing his sister was probably right. He'd want Elena for the day and somehow talk his sister out of the both of them helping her.

"I'm surprised you aren't wearing a dress shirt and pants," Elena teased as they worked in a comfortable silence.

"Yes well, if I would have known Ms. Forbes would be staring at me like that, I would have," he told Elena quietly, making her laugh and swat him as she glanced over to her friend. Caroline was practically drooling, barely able to tear her eyes away from Elijah.

"Be nice," Elena laughed. Bringing him in for a kiss, she enjoyed the way he dropped everything to hold her in a close embrace.

"Mm, what was that for?" Elijah asked after they pulled away and Elena went back to sorting through things. Seeing her shrug, Elijah inwardly smiled. He enjoyed the look of jealousy on her. He enjoyed it even moreso when it came with kisses.

"Not everyone knows you own more than just suits, you know," Elena teased, glancing around and finding others beginning to stare as well. Elijah enjoyed seeing her in her element. Each setting brought out a different Elena, and he felt like being at the school gave him an opportunity to see another side of her. Sneaking glances at his sister, he pursed his lips. "Yes, well then, let's hope we can get out of here soon and you can help me change."

The twinkle in Elijah's eye didn't slip past Elena. How she longed for intimacy with Elijah again. She felt as if the two were drifting apart from all this drama between them, and now finally they were getting back to their old selves.

"Elijah," Bekah called breaking up their moment. "I need your help hanging the stars. No offense Elena, but your brother is horrible at hanging things properly."

"Hey, I heard that!" Jeremy called from up on the ladder with Matt laughing beside him. Smiling up at her brother, Elena let Elijah go and finished up both of their jobs for them.

* * *

The gym was practically finished when Elena left. Rebekah was hollering at Elijah, Jeremy and Caroline for a few more things, so her and Matt snuck out as quick as humanly possible. The pair stopped at the deli in town, grabbing a quick bite of food to take home.

"It's so different not having Ric around," Elena told Matt after they paid for their food and left the deli. "I mean, he used to do everything for us around the house. He'd have dinners ready, keep things clean and even grocery shop. You have no idea how long we've been out of milk and bread. Jeremy and I have been taking turns and I've totally slacked on the chores."

"I can help if you want," Matt said walking beside her around town. "I know I don't have special vampire abilities or anything, and I'm no hybrid or doppelgänger, but I can at least help you out with the human stuff like groceries."

Elena felt sympathetic towards Matt. She knew it must be hard on him to be in all of this. "No, it's okay. I'll get around to it sometime. I just need to get life together first."

"Come on Elena," Matt said knowingly. "The way things have been going, you're never going to have time. And if I have to see Jeremy at the Grill one more time just because you haven't gone out to buy the poor kid some food to eat, I'm going to kick the guy out."

Elena laughed. She knew it wasn't that bad, but she also knew Jeremy was stubborn, and they both hated grocery shopping.

"Fine, but I'll at least give you the money."

Matt smiled, happy to win a battle. "I won't say no to that."

They walked around downtown for a while longer, chatting and poking fun at the orders Rebekah had been barking out all morning.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you," Elijah said coming up to them now dressed back in a suit. Quickly noting a hello to Matt, Elijah gave Elena a kiss.

"I better get going," Matt said getting up from the picnic table. "And I'll run those groceries over for you tomorrow."

"Here!" Elena said digging out some money before Matt could leave them. "And thank you. I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to it!" he told her with a Matt-like smile as he waved to the pair and left.

"What was that all about?" Elijah wondered as the pair began to walk around.

"Nothing," she shrugged, slipping her hand in Elijah's as they walked. "Matt insisted on doing some grocery shopping for me. With Alaric out of the house, I never realized how much he did for us. I've been struggling to get it all done, so Matt volunteered to help me out."

While Elijah was appreciative of her male friend for making things easier on his love, he also wished to be the one supporting her. "You know if you need help, we can always hire someone to look after the Gilbert house for you. We can hire-"

"No," Elena quickly cut him off. "No hiring anyone. No compelling anyone either. Jeremy and I are fine on our own and hopefully Alaric will be back to his normal self soon. Caroline told me today that Stefan and Damon are working with Bonnie to find any magical solutions. Plus, it's not like I spend all that much time at home."

Elijah backed off, respecting the bounds of Elena's request. While he didn't see the harm in help, he figured her friend Matt at least had part of it covered for her. He'd have to thank the man for that some time.

"How does the last of the gym look?" Elena asked, swinging their hands in between them as they walked. It was probably the first time they were out in town as a couple for the public's view. Elijah wondered what they looked like to others.

"The last of the lights and stars are now hung. Music is set, and balloons are placed," he answered, kissing her hand. "Speaking of which, what time shall I pick you up tonight?"

"Actually, I am getting ready at your place. Rebekah asked me to bring over my dress. Did you know she is making Klaus go too?"

"Yes, well, I doubt he needed much convincing with Ms. Forbes attending."

Elena nodded, wondering how that would play out with Tyler being there as Caroline's date.

"Shall we head home then?" Elijah wondered, glancing around to the townspeople, finding eyes on them. Narrowing his gaze at those who gawked, he moved to catch Elena, wrapping his arms around her waist before giving her a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Elena asked breathlessly after they parted.

"In case people had any question to what we were," Elijah said glancing around again. "We are dating you know."

Elena laughed and shook her head. While she didn't notice or care all that much to the townspeople staring (she was pretty used to it), she was happy to see his dominant side as well. "Come on, let's get home."

* * *

Pressing the ignore button on her phone once more, Elena went back to focusing on curling her hair in the mirror. It was the 15th call from Damon in the last two hours. Whatever he had to say to her, he could leave a voicemail.

"My God, will you just answer it already?" Rebekah called from the bathroom, sticking her head out to her room as her phone vibrated again.

Rolling her eyes at the impatience of the blonde, Elena set her curling iron back on the table and looked at the screen. Finding Stefan's name flashing on the caller ID this time, Elena picked it up. "Hello?"

"Elena, finally. We've been trying to get a hold of you. Have you happened to see Alaric today?"

Elena thought she mustn't have heard right. Ric was supposed to be with them and Bonnie at the boardinghouse. Not out with her. Was she supposed to take a shift and missed it or something? "Excuse me?"

"Alaric. Have you seen him?"

"Why would I see Ric, Stefan?" Elena asked with concern now heightening.

"Bonnie was helping us earlier today. She needed to do a spell but she had to have physical contact with Ric. We went in there with her in case Ric's alter-ego would appear, and it did. He hit Bonnie over the head and then snapped both mine and Damon's necks. He's gone Elena. Damon has been trying to track him down and look in his usual hide outs. We have no idea where he went."

"Is Bonnie okay?" Was Elena's first concern.

"Yeah, just a slight bump on her head, otherwise she is fine. She left to get ready for the school dance."

Elena heard mumbling on the other end. "What is it, Stefan?" she asked him concerned.

Stefan sighed. "No luck. Damon just came back from searching the entire town. Alaric is nowhere to be found."

Great.

"Keep an eye out," Stefan said with caution. "I'm going to the dance tonight in case he shows up. I'm trying to convince Damon too."

"Okay," Elena said trying to stay calm. "I'll let everyone else know to keep an eye out as well."

"Thanks, Elena," Stefan said before hanging up.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Rebekah asked, now standing a few feet behind her. Her proximity made Elena jump. "The teacher is gone? The one that hid the the stake that could kill us?"

Elena's nerves kicked into high gear. "Yeah, yeah he is."

"Perfect!" Rebekah exclaimed before cursing up a storm. Elena watched as the blonde grabbed her jacket and unpinned her hair.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked concerned.

"To find your teacher," Rebekah said frustrated.

"Bekah," Elena said stopping her before she could speed off. "He can kill you."

While the concern was nice, the roadblock from her mission was not. Huffing by the sad, concerned look the Gilbert was giving her, she thought quickly. "I'll take Kol with me. It's not like he had plans anyway. And I'll be back before you know it. I don't care if I won't be there yet, I expect you, Elijah, and Nik at the dance 7pm sharp."

With her final commands, she sped off, grabbing Kol and leaving the house.

* * *

Like Rebekah had requested, Elena, Elijah, and Klaus were all at the dance by 7. Dressed in outfits similar (if not actually) from the 20s, they watched the school crowd from the entry way of the gym.

"Ridiculous," Klaus groused as he watched high schoolers prance around, trying to swing dance with one another. "She drags me here and hasn't even shown yet."

"She did have matters to attend to, brother," Elijah reminded Klaus as he looked upon the crowd. "and I do see Ms. Caroline Forbes over by the drinks table."

Klaus's demeanor quickly changed. Fixing his light shaded suit, he put on a smile. "Well, I do fancy me some punch," he told them.

The excitement and light that was in Klaus's eyes made Elena feel the slightest of guilt. "Klaus!" she called before he could get lost in the crowd of people. "Just so you know, she is supposed to be meeting Tyler here."

The glimmer in his eyes darkened, but he kept a sly grin on his face nonetheless. "Well then, I'll just have to say hello first then." And with that he was gone, off to try and swoon Caroline.

"Do you think Rebekah's okay?" Elena asked Elijah when they were left alone.

"I'm sure she is safe with Kol," Elijah answered, dragging her to the dance floor. He wanted to make sure she would have fun tonight, not worry over his family and what couldn't be controlled. She looked beautiful in a while pearled dress with her hair dolled up mocking the 20s. Her tall black heels made her almost face height to him.

"Are you going to show me your 1920s moves?" she grinned with a hopeful smile as a jazzy tune continued to play.

"Not quite Ms. Gilbert," he said as he gathered her in his arms. The music then changed to a slow song and he smiled at Elena's arched eyebrow.

"You look lovely tonight, Elena" Elijah murmured as he held her close.

Staring up at him, she smiled. "You don't look to bad yourself."

* * *

"May I cut in?" Klaus asked Caroline and Tyler. While he had intended to get to Caroline first, as he made his way through the crowd to get to her, Bonnie had stopped him, threatening if he pulled anything tonight, she would unleash her magic on him. While he had no intent of harming anyone tonight, he did enjoy how his presence rattled the witch. Nodding at her warning with a cheshire grin, Klaus found Caroline to then already be taken in arms with one of his hybrids. Oh, how he enjoyed a challenge.

"Thanks Mate," he said to Tyler with a sense of cockiness that rubbed Caroline the wrong way.

"Why do you always have to be the alpha male?" she questioned as he held her in his arms.

"Because I am the alpha male," he answered, slowly swinging her around in his arms. "I missed you while I was away you know."

"I'm with Tyler," Caroline said staring away from him. Tyler was standing there just watching them dance. What was Caroline doing?

"And you know, you don't have to be so controlling either," she told Klaus in an angry voice. Scoffing when Klaus put a hand to her cheek, he bit back a snarl as he set his hand back down to his side. Stepping away from her, he clenched his jaw. "Mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you," he angrily spat at her before brushing past her and walking away.

* * *

"Elena," Jeremy cut in to Elijah and Elena's dance. "May I?" he asked the Original.

"Of course," Elijah said stepping back. Noticing his brother stomp off, he excused himself and let the siblings have their moment.

"Alaric is missing, did you hear?" Jeremy wondered as he held his sister.

"I did," she sighed. "Rebekah and Kol are out looking for him. Along with Damon I believe," she said after taking note earlier that he wasn't with Stefan near the tables.

"They're not going to do anything to him, right?" Jeremy asked hesitantly.

"Of course not," she said, her eyes snapping up to his in surprise. "You think I would let that happen?"

Jeremy was frustrated, but it was only out of care for Alaric. "No, but I think that the Original family tends to have their own ideas. They aren't exactly ones that listen."

"And Damon is?" Elena asked confusedly challenged.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sighed. "No, I guess he isn't either." After a long pause, he held his sister close. "I just want to make sure he is okay. He's all we have left."

It saddened her how deeply worried Jeremy was, and the fact that indeed, he was all they had left. "We'll find him Jer. We have to."

Feeling suddenly antsy, Jeremy parted from his sister. "You know what? I think I am going to go help everyone look. To hell with this dance."

Before she could stop him, Jeremy started making his way through the crowds. "Jeremy wait!" Having no choice but to chase after him, Elena finally caught up to her brother outside. "Jer, wait. You can't just go alone."

"Why not?" he argued. "It's not like anyone else really has his back out there. What if he is just his normal self? What if Damon goes crazy on him or Rebekah and Kol try to attack him to get the whereabouts of the hidden stake? He's all we have Elena. We can't lose him like we did-" Jeremy stopped himself.

"-like we did our parents," she finished for him. No matter how long it had been, Elena still felt guilty for being the reason why they became orphans. Their parents were dead and if she hadn't fought with Matt that night and hadn't asked them to come get her from the party, they wouldn't have swerved off Wickery Bridge and died.

"We need to at least let somebody know where we are going," Elena sighed, turning to look back at the dance. "We can't just go chasing after Alaric with nobody knowing where we are or if we are okay."

"Elena, if you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me" a voice called. With the pair surprised, Jeremy turned to see Esther standing a few feet behind him, and moved protectively in front of his sister to protect her.

"Jeremy, go get everyone. Find Elijah, or Stefan and Bonnie," she told him. When he hesitated, she shoved him backwards. "Go!"

When he raced off, Elena stood in front of Esther, defiantly waiting for backup. "I mean you no harm, but willingly or not, you will come." Esther vowed. Arching an eyebrow as the girl continued to stay still, Esther began walking off, smiling as Elena then followed.

* * *

"Where is she?" Elijah asked, running to the front of the dance with Jeremy, Klaus, and Stefan in tow. With Elena nowhere in sight, Jeremy led the way for the search mission. Rushing past where Esther once stood, he stopped when he noticed the rest of the party was no longer following behind him.

"Salt," Klaus answered in anger as he looked down at the line of white that now surrounded the school.

"It's the binding agent for a spell," Elijah ground out, stress levels heightening as he knew his mother now had Elena.

"We're trapped here," Stefan announced to Jeremy. "We have to get Bonnie."

* * *

Jeremy felt slightly guilty for pulling Bonnie away from her date. But only slightly. He couldn't help but feel jealous of her moving on from their feelings for one another. Bringing her to Alaric's classroom, Stefan, Klaus, and a pacing Elijah were already waiting for her.

"What's taking so long?" Klaus asked impatiently after Bonnie had just begun chanting to the witch spirits. "All boundary spells have a loophole." Time was being wasted and who knows what would happen to them or Elena if they didn't hurry up and find their mother.

The sound of the door opening stopped Elijah from scolding Klaus's impatience. Matt hustled into the room. "People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

Hope dangled in front of Jeremy, making him perk up with determination. "Well, if Matt and I can leave, we could stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is."

"No," Elijah said pinching the bridge of his nose. The last thing they all needed was Jeremy to go off and get himself killed. Elena would never survive that. Trying for Kol and Rebekah again, Elijah pushed aside the desire to crush his cell phone when he got reached their voicemail box.

"That's suicide Jeremy," Stefan answered, glancing over to the Original. Elijah was unraveling – a sight which Stefan was actually uncomfortable to see. Elijah was always composed, calculated, and almost cold. It was ill fitting to see him this raveled.

Klaus then sped over to Jaime, taking him by the throat. "Suicide would be disappointing me. Now, work you magic witch or I'll start killing people you fancy."

Tears filled Bonnie's eyes. "Let him go!" she called as Jaime continued to gasp against Klaus's grip.

"Not until you get us out of here," the hybrid growled to her, holding her boyfriend up higher.

"Let him go, Klaus," Elijah reprimanded. The last thing he needed was to piss of a witch and keep his brother in line. "Rebekah nor Kol are picking up their phones," he told his brother. "I fear they may be in trouble."

Klaus let out another growl.

"I said, let. Him. Go," Elijah spoke in a deadly tone, speeding his way next to Klaus to match his glare. Klaus ended up letting go of Jaime who coughed for air. Now was not the time to mess with Elijah.

"Bonnie, please. Find the loophole," Elijah said almost beggingly. He silently prayed to the witches that could hear to keep Elena safe and out of harms way from his mother. He had failed a promise to her once again.

* * *

"You'll forgive me from taking you from the dance this evening," Esther said guiding a trailing Elena to the familiar graveyard. "That's the burden of being the doppelgänger I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witches spell."

"Just please don't hurt Alaric," Elena said, stumbling in her heels as she followed the original witch.

"She's not hurting me."

Elena stopped in her tracks, looking up to find Alaric and Finn together. "Ric!" Stopping before she could touch him, she realized it was not Ric that she was about to go hug. The Ric that was staring at her was cold, distant almost. "What's going on? What are you doing with him?" she asked both Finn and Esther.

Watching as Esther nodded to Finn, he left them, walking towards the mausoleum and entering it. It only took a second or two before Finn came out with a large bowl. It was then that Elena noticed the space in front of the mausoleum was now a large pentagram made of salt. Finn stood safely in the middle of it and waited for his mother to come to him. Torches around the pentagram ignited.

Esther took the bowl from Finn's hands and waited. The veins around Finn's eyes changed and his vampire features now showed. Taking a bite from his hand, he let his blood spill into the bowl. When enough was emptied, Esther signaled for Alaric and Elena to follow while Finn stayed in the pentagram, as if guarding the entrance.

Once inside the mausoleum, Elena made sure to keep a distance behind from Esther and alter-Ric. She wasn't sure what either of them were capable of right now. Esther went around lighting candles.

"I'm going to remake him, Elena," Esther answered from previously. "Make him strong, fast, like my children, Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael, before him, I'll make Alaric into a true hunter. The vampire to end all vampires."

Elena's eyebrows furrowed, trying to find the logic in the madness. "You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be a bigger monster than your children?"

"He won't," Esther answered calmly. "Now that he's embraced his darkest aspect, his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising."

She was dumfounded. Esther was banking on Ric turning evil. And while she didn't know Ric as well as she once did, he couldn't be this, even she was told his alter-ego was a homicidal psychopath.

"Each time he died with that ring, during his brief journey into death, I was on the other side," Esther clarified.

And then it all made sense. And that was the moment Elena knew she was in trouble.

"When you are ready," Esther said opening her hands for the alter-Ric to take.

"No Ric," Elena pleaded taking a step forward. She was hoping just a shred of the real him was left in there to take control. "Please don't do this."

When Ric raised his hands and met Esther's, Elena quit pleading and became what felt like a defiant child. "I'm not going to do this. I'm not going to let you do this. You're going to have to kill me."

Esther looked back at her, almost bored. "That won't be necessary." Pulling Elena's body forth with magic, she held the girl still and made her pull out her arm. Hand out and palm out, she sliced a deep gash into Elena's hand, and let blood pour out from it, filling the bottom of the bowl.

"Drink, and let it be done," Esther instructed Ric. Ric looked directly at Elena then, making her believe that her guardian was in there. With that, she pleaded again. "No, Ric, please don't!"

Alaric turned to the bowl, picking it up in a robotic motion and drank. It was only after he set it down that Elena watched him register what happened. The old Ric had resurfaced. Before he could say more though, Esther stabbed him in the chest with a stake and he fell to the ground.

* * *

"He'll wake soon" Esther said checking back in on them and glancing at her watch.

Elena wasn't sure how long she sat with Ric laying in her lap. She only felt the numbness fill her heart.

"When he does, he may for a time be his old self," Esther told her, almost pitying the sight of the girl. "If so, you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete."

Tears poured down Elena's cheeks and she held the stake she pulled from Ric's chest. It was now lined in silver, making it so it was no longer destructible. Esther handed her a white cloth for bleeding hand. It was a handkerchief she guessed was Finn's. "You said you wanted undo the evil that you created, but this—this is just as evil."

Esther narrowed her gaze and Elena knew she insulted the woman, but couldn't seem to find a way to care anymore.

"Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die."

"How, if he's immortal?" Elena wondered, trying to clear her eyes of the tears as she looked down to poor transitioning Ric.

"All you need to know is that when this is over, we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all."

As Esther went to walk away again, Elena guessed to check on Finn, she scoffed and got up from the ground. "You're just as bad as you claim your children to be. You think they are monsters but you didn't dare bother to teach them differently or to get to know them better."

The words stopped Esther, so Elena continued. "You are blinded by what you think is for the greater good, but it's not. You're killing the good along with the bad. Your children are capable of more than what you see them for. They have love and kindness inside them. And they know care and loyalty."

Esther turned and face Elena. She stood still, face void of emotion.

"But you don't even care about that, do you?" Elena asked the mother, seeing her indifference. "You don't care to take the time you've been given from the other side to care for your children. It's just better to call them monsters and rid the earth of all vampires."

"I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did."

It was a pointed judgmental 'how could you side with them' reminder as Esther tried to use a motherly scolding tone with her. It made Elena angry to think she knew better and then use Jenna's death as a reason to do this to everyone. "Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done. You know nothing about her."

"On the contrary Elena," Esther said folding her hands behind her back. "you may draw comfort in knowing though made a vampire, she remained pure, and was not in the place that I was. She knows peace…"

Before Esther could say more to Elena, she looked over her shoulder distracted. "No, it's too soon," she whispered. "They're coming mother," Finn's voice called.

Turning on heel, Esther swiftly departed from the mausoleum.

* * *

"My children, come forward," Esther said gathering her composure and stepping in the pentagram. Elena followed, watching helplessly from the entryway of the mausoleum as Kol, Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah came forward.

Elena wanted to scream for Elijah, but instead settled on trying to convey to him with her eyes on what was about to fatefully happen.

"Stay beside me," Finn said reaching his hand out to Esther.

"It's okay," she said looking to her children. "They can't enter."

Flames from the torches roared as the siblings tried to get close.

"That's lovely," Kol said sarcastically.

"Let Elena go, mother," Elijah called, glancing over to his panicked love, while trying to keep composure. All he wanted to do was knock his mother and brother far back from Elena and run as fast as he could to get her out of there.

"Yes, while we're all stuck out here and the favorite son gets to play sacrificial lamb," Kol snaps. "How pathetic you are, Finn."

Elena could tell Kol was losing his nerve, and in glancing at Finn she knew that his brother's words had hurt him.

"Be quiet, Kol," Esther snapped. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity," Rebekah called out.

Esther turned to her daughter blank faced. "My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

The words cut Rebekah like a sharp paper cut, stinging her and filling her eyes with tears.

"Enough." Klaus growled, seeing his mother hurt his baby sister. "All this talk is boring me. Let Elena go and end this now, mother. Or I'll send you back to hell." There was a smirk on Klaus's face that made Elena hope he had an idea of how stop this from going any further. Maybe he had a plan.

"For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you, felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood," Esther announced strongly. The words seemingly stung Klaus as the fierceness on his face faded ever so slightly. "Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility. You're no better."

Elijah glanced down at the ground, her words striking a chord with him too.

"All of you," Esther said then looking at each and every one of them. "You're a curse on this earth stretched over generations."

Elena jumped and was about to scream out when she felt a hand over her mouth and shoulder. Glancing back, she was relieved to find Ric. He let her go, only to signal to be quiet. Both Finn and Esther were too preoccupied with the rest of their family that they didn't notice Ric.

Taking the modified stake from Elena's hands, Alaric slipped past her and Finn.

"If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry. You've wasted your time," Esther told her children.

Before anyone knew it, Alaric shoved the stake through Esther's back, hitting her heart. Withdrawing the stake, both Alaric and Esther fell to the ground and Elena ran him. The flames roared, startling Elijah, Kol, Klaus, and Rebekah back, giving Finn a chance to run off. As the ground shook and the flames continued, Elena shielded a weak Alaric with her body.

And then suddenly, nothing. Everything stopped – the flames, the shaking ground.

Running over to Elena, Elijah wrapped her in his arms tight. "Are you alright?" He asked her, checking her all over and inspecting the deep gash on her hand.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she said with a small sniffle and snuggled into his embrace.

"Oh God," Alaric said reaching for her hand as well when he saw the cut. Then as if he knew what it meant, he looked down at his own wounds, finding nothing to be there but torn fabric. Pausing from the stake in his hand and back to his disappearing wound, he looked to Elena. "Tell me what happened."

Elena let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Elena! Alaric!" Jeremy called out, rushing over to the pair. He sprinted towards them, breaking just fast enough to fall to the ground and skid in front of them.

Checking, like Elijah had, for visible gaping wounds on the two of them, Jeremy then embraced the pair. Behind him were Stefan and Damon walking up to the scene.

"Elena, tell me what I did," Alaric said staring at the stake in his hands once Jeremy pulled away from them. Glancing down at it, Elena slowly and carefully took it from his hands. As Elena filled in her guardian and Jeremy, Rebekah and Klaus went to dispose of their mothers' body.

"So, I've become a deadly weapon," Alaric stated after gathering all the information Elena had just told him. Hesitantly nodding, Elena watched as Alaric got up. She watched as Ric glanced over to Elijah and Kol who were a space away, giving him a knowing look back, while Stefan and Damon stared at him with sadness. She feared what that meant.

Alaric squatted back down to their level and took each her and Jeremy's hand in his. "Look guys," he sighed. And then Elena knew exactly what was coming. And she sat there frozen in denial and disbelief. This wasn't going to be happening to her again.

"I'm not going to complete the transition," he told them gently. "My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

Jeremy blinked a few times, trying to get his brain to cooperate and understand what his only guardian was saying. "So what, we are just going to lock you up and let you die?" He was in disbelief.

Elena shook her head. No, this could not be happening to her again. She was not losing another person from her life. Again.

"No! No, we can't!" Jeremy's voice said breaking Elena out of her thoughts.

"Listen, guys, it's the right thing to do, okay? After everything that's happened, after—after all I've done." He looked at the pair. "Maybe I had it coming."

"No, no," Elena said trying to get her brain to process everything as well and catch up. "Wait, Ric, this isn't your fault. We can find a way," she said getting up and looking to Elijah and then Kol with hope. "We—we can-" In turning to Damon and Stefan thinking they'd get everyone on board, she saw the same look in their eyes when Aunt Jenna was gone – loss.

"-please guys, let's not make this any harder than it already is," Alaric said, glancing over to the onlookers sadly. "You guys have to let me go," he told them in a gentle and patient voice.

Jeremy shook his head and got up, ready to walk off.

"Hey," Alaric called after him as Elena stayed immobilized. She stared at Damon and Stefan with betrayal in her eyes. While it was unreasonable to blame them, she desired to badly. It would have been so much easier to put it on them, to put culpability on them for not helping her to convince everyone they could save Ric because he wanted to live. But she couldn't, because Ric didn't want to live and she knew that there was no way to save him from Esther's magic. It was why Esther had been trying to buy time for herself, because she wanted the hunter to awaken.

"Don't." Jeremy said snapping at Alaric's request. "Just don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house."

"Okay," Alaric said. Stepping forward, he wrapped the young man in his arms.

Elena let out a half sob at the sight making Elijah step towards her. "Hey," Alaric said taking over. Jeremy had then since walked off.

"This is all my fault," she said with tears dripping down her eyes. "If I hadn't been so irresponsible and dropped my bracelet, Esther would have never found me. I would have never come back or let this happen. I-I forced you to stay and take care of us long ago and I shouldn't have."

Alaric wiped her tears and tilted her head to look at him. "Don't do that, okay? Taking care of you and Jeremy has been…it's been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted."

His answer made Elena let out another sob and so Alaric held the girl tighter. "You're stronger than you'll ever know, Elena. You'll be okay without me."

"But I don't want to be," Elena answered still holding onto him. While she knew she could survive without a guardian, it was the fact she didn't want to. It was the point that she enjoyed having someone to care for her, and watch over her. Someone to keep the house moving, groceries stocked, and dinners going. She enjoyed how the three of them had built a family together.

"You should go," Ric said with a tear dripping down his face as well and silently beckoning Elijah over. "Take care of her."

More tears fell down Elena's eyes and she pulled away from Elijah, only to give Ric one more hug. They savored the moment, both closing their eyes and holding onto one another.

The sight made Elijah fill with guilt. Over the centuries, all his family had ever done was to take. And he had greatly taken from the Gilberts.

When Alaric went to pull away again and Elena turned back to Elijah, they were both surprised to see what was behind them. Candles were lit and loved ones gathered, each congregated to pay respects to Alaric. There was Stefan and Damon, Caroline and Tyler, Matt and Jeremy, Bonnie, Kol and Rebekah, and even Meredith Fell.

Hugging Elijah tight, everyone watched as Alaric locked himself in the mausoleum before blowing out the candles and going off their own way.

* * *

Damon and Meredith Fell stayed behind with Alaric while Matt took Jeremy out. Her brother's care was one less thing she'd have to worry about right now. He would be safe with Matt, and she was relieved.

Elijah tried to convince Elena to go home, but she itched with grief. She didn't want to cope with another loss. She couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't stop, or else if she did, the grief would overtake her and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get up tomorrow. So, she poured her feelings into cleaning out Alaric's weapons from his classroom. She took an empty duffle from under Alaric's desk and busied herself with emptying her teacher's drawers.

"We can handle this later, Elena," Elijah said standing in the room and watching as she gathered a handful of stakes into a duffle. "I'm sure Stefan or your friend Matt wouldn't mind doing this. Rebekah can even do this for you."

"No," Elena said gathering a bunch of wooden weapons and stuffing the items in the bag. "I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer."

The distress and edge in her voice made it clear to Elijah that it was not healthy for her to be doing this right now. While it was a way to process grief, it seemed to be doing Elena the opposite. "Elena…" Elijah said hesitantly, walking over to her to stop her. She was trying to run away from her feelings, he could sense it.

She continued to shove things in his duffle. "Elena, please," he said catching her hands.

"I can't, okay? I can't," Elena snapped, pulling away from his grasp and taking a step back from him. Elijah ignored the pain of hurt from her actions. "I—I can't think about the fact Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us anymore. Or-or that we've lost another friend. I-I can't think about any of this."

Elena backed away and resumed putting supplies in the duffle, tears free falling down her face. Elijah let her pack once more until he knew she was just about ready to break. Sweeping her up in his arms, he patiently waited for her stop fighting him before he looked down at her, brushing stray hairs from her face.

"I don't have anyone anymore," she noted to him with teary eyes and a quivering lip.

"Of course you do, Elena," he replied. Caressing her cheek and marveling at her beauty and strength, he put his forehead to hers. "You still have so many people who love and care for you. And you'll always have me."

Elijah held her as she broke, embracing her tight and whispering comforting words as she heaved. He then sped them off into the night, bringing her back to place she called home.

* * *

"How is she?" Rebekah asked getting up from her place on the couch when Elijah walked through the front door of Klaus's mansion. All of his siblings were solemnly waiting for him to reappear to hear news on things happening.

"Asleep finally," he said with a frown as he walked into the family room for a drink. Unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress shirt, he let out a long sigh and then angrily threw the glass of liquid against the flaming fireplace.

Rebekah jumped in surprise, yet understood his emotions.

"We almost lost her tonight," Elijah gritted out in anger.

"We almost lost our lives tonight if it hadn't been for Alaric," Kol pointed out without a hint of snark. He had owed his life to the teacher, the teacher who had been built by his mother to now kill him and his family. Yet he settled on dying and leaving Jeremy and Elena behind, all for them.

"Finn is gone," Klaus added. The news of their eldest brother gone again had them all angry.

"How could we let this happen?" Elijah asked them all.

"Well, Kol and I must have been close," Rebekah explained. "We went back to the Salvatore boardinghouse to re-trace Alaric's steps. Finn must have been there to get the teacher because he staked us and snapped our necks."

Elijah nodded, now understanding why they had appeared at the school just as Bonnie had broken the barrier around the school.

"And Elena was grabbed when she was arguing outside with Jeremy," Klaus explained. He and Elijah were each separately angry with themselves to have let that opportunity present itself.

"Has mother been disposed of?" Elijah then asked, turning to Klaus.

"Can't burn her body apparently," Kol quipped with anger, making Elijah inquisitively turn to him. "She must have spelled her body to stay intact in case of such circumstances."

"Regardless, she is back in her rightful place," Klaus said, grabbing a drink for himself and staring into the fire near its pit.

It was unsettling to hear their mother's body could not be destroyed. It left lingering questions that were unlikely to be answered.

"And how do we protect the coffin where mother is in? How do we know that she won't rise again?" Rebekah asked.

"She's dead. We all saw it," Klaus answered. "And so be it if she tries something again. There will be hell to pay and we have one another to deal with it together."

It was surprising to hear from Klaus, the unity he was proposing. It was ironic mostly because he was the one daggering them and putting them in coffins when he felt as if they'd betray him.

Rebekah grabbed them drinks. "Always and forever," she reminded them as she passed out the glasses and raised hers.

"Always and forever," Elijah and Kol repeated, as Klaus too raised his together with the rest of his family.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed the story. There is a sequel - 'Love You' , posted now!**


End file.
